Walking a New Path Part One: A New Life
by padawan lynne
Summary: Accused of a crime he didn't commit, Harry Potter is thrown in Azkaban prison. Betrayed by the Light, Harry nonetheless fulfills his destiny and then is taken to a new world, where he begins a new life, as a Jedi in the Galactic Republic. Here he learns
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. They are owned by George Lucas and J K Rowling respectively and I am making no money off this story. Do not sue; you will receive nothing for your efforts.**

**Prologue**

Harry woke, shivering. He was cold, but then, he was always cold these days. It was freezing in Azkaban prison which was where the young wizard was. Now you might ask how a 17 year old Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the wizarding world, Chosen One, etc etc ended up in Azkaban. It was quite simple – he was framed for a crime he didn't commit and was thrown in jail after all his friends chose to believe the "evidence" and testified against him. The only thing that saved him from the Dementor's Kiss was the fact that he was 16 when he was convicted and therefore a minor. Harry closed his eyes as the Dementor's drew near his cell and he was drawn back into the memory of how his life had come to this point.

_Flashback_

_Harry was enjoying dinner in the Great Hall with Ron and Ginny. Hermione was running late, which was somewhat unusual as she was generally very punctual with everything. Harry had discovered that his wand was missing after the last class and had tried to find Professor McGonagall to inform her about this but hadn't been able to find her. He had resigned himself to going to dinner and telling her later._

_Harry spotted Professor McGonagall heading towards the Gryffindor table and rose to meet her, eager to tell her about his missing wand. He stopped abruptly as he saw the look on her face. It was a mix of sternness, disbelief and shock, and compassion. Resting a hand on his shoulder she said, "Mr Potter would you come with me please."_

_Harry was still confused but obediently followed her out of the hall. Once outside he asked "Professor, what is this about? If it's about my wand, then I discovered it missing about an hour or so after Charms." Noticing the direction they were heading he added, "Why are we going to Professor Dumbledore's office?"_

_Minerva McGonagall was still in shock from the evidence that had been presented to her earlier. Hermione Granger was dead, killed by an Avada Kedavra curse and Harry Potter's wand had been found at the scene. A Priori Incantatem had been performed and had conclusively proven that Harry's wand was the one that had performed the curse. Hearing the questions coming from the 6th year beside her she stopped and turned._

"_Mr Potter I, I know about your wand. Tell me, do you know where Miss Granger is at the moment?" Harry shook his head, now starting to feel scared. He was even more scared whenProfessor McGonagalldropped the teacher-student barrier and called him by his first name. _

"_Harry, I'm sorry to tell you that Miss Granger is, is dead. She was killed by an Avada Kedavra curse between the last class and dinner. The reason we're heading to Professor Dumbledore's office is that, well, your wand was found by her body. Harry, your wand was the one used to cast the Killing Curse. We need to see Professor Dumbledore to sort this out."_

_Harry nodded wordlessly, reeling from the news that his wand had been used to murder one of his best friends. Hesitantly he asked, "Professor, do you believe that I killed Hermione?"_

_Minerva shook her head. "No I don't. You and Miss Granger have always been close, I don't believe for a second that you would have killed her. We do need to explain that wand though."_

_Harry nodded, relieved that at least one person believed him innocent. Silently the two got on the staircase and rode it up to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, all hell broke loose._

_Dumbledore let them in, his expression grave and without the normal customary twinkle in his eyes. Also present were two Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks who preferred to be known by her last name only. The Aurors were regarding him with neutral expressions while Dumbledore looked upset._

_Shacklebolt opened the questioning. "Mr Potter, do you know why you're here?" Harry nodded and replied "You think I killed Hermione. I didn't, I don't know how my wand got there but I didn't use it to kill her. Why would I? She was one of my best friends!"_

_Dumbledore rose at that point. "Mr Potter, we have examined the evidence closely. Not only your wand but also your magical signature and a few of your hairs were found at the scene, as if Miss Granger had pulled out some of your hair in a struggle before she died. Don't make this worse by lying."_

_Harry took a step back, realizing that he didn't have an ally in Dumbledore. He looked pleadingly at McGonagall who said, "Surely we can use Veritaserum to confirm the truth Albus. I don't believe he would do something like this."_

_Tonks stepped towards Harry. "Veritaserum is dangerous for anyone under the age of majority. We won't be allowed to use it, even if we asked." Looking at Harry she said, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm with Minerva, I don't believe you would do this but Kinglsey and I have to do our jobs. Don't make this worse by resisting."_

"_Sir" Harry pleaded, locking eyes with Dumbledore as Kingsley put magic suppressing manacles on him in preparation for transport to the Minstry. As Harry was led out of Hogwarts, a sea of whispers followed him, ranging from disbelief to those that said that they'd known he would turn Dark all along. Dumbledore kept his wand, not wanting the brother wand of Voldemort's to be broken._

_The trial was a joke. Harry had expected his friends to stand up for him but apparently they believed the evidence and promptly twisted their history with him to make him look bad. The Weasleys were all there, minus Ginny which Harry thought was interesting. Remus came forward and painted an entirely different view of the Shrieking Shack incident, and what he said to Harry afterwards hurt Harry more than all the rest of his friends' betrayal._

_Standing to face Harry, Remus glared at him and said, "Of all the Marauders to copy I never would have thought that you would choose Wormtail. You're a traitor, just like him. Your parents would be ashamed of you. It's a pity you're not allowed to be Kissed by a Dementor because you don't deserve to live."_

_Harry went dead white at that statement. He was denied Veritaserum, ostensibly because it would "damage" his brain. Privately though, Fudge and his administration had got the use of the potion banned in this case for their own purposes. It had enraged the Aurors who were sworn to uphold justice, no matter who the defendant was or what the crime was. Harry was also not allowed to testify in his defence so he sat in the chair feeling sicker and sicker as the trial progressed. When the sentence of life in Azkaban with no parole was handed down, Harry merely dropped his head in his hands. He shivered as the Dementors came forward to claim him and take him to his cell in Azkaban._

_End Flashback_

Harry opened his eyes as the Dementor moved past, the memory receding as the creature moved on to the next unlucky prisoner. He knew he'd been in prison for a year, and he wondered whether he was ever going to get out, whether anyone would ever figure out that he'd been framed. In order to survive the Dementors he focused on his anger and growing hatred of those that had betrayed him, on evidence so circumstantial that it would never have stood up in a muggle court, much less a wizarding one. In a Muggle court, Harry would have been allowed access to anything that would have helped his defence. In the Wizarding one, he was not.

It had been a clever deception. The true killer had taken a few of Harry's hairs and had used a Polyjuice potion, which turned them into Harry for an hour, and replicated his magical signature which is why they could use his wand easily rather than having trouble with it. Once the deed was done, the killer hid until the Polyjuice wore off and then transformed into their Animagus form, an owl, and flew away. No one would pay any attention to an owl flying around the castle. When Hermione's body was discovered, the wheels of the wizarding justice system went into action and an innocent boy was sent to Hell on Earth, normally known as Azkaban prison.

Help was on the way though. High above Earth, just out of the planet's orbit, a small starship was hovering. The ship held two Jedi, a Master/Padawan team, whose names were Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was about 15 years old and was currently at the controls of the ship, preparing to take them down to the surface. As his fingers ran over the controls, the ship shuddered and then began to fall towards the planet. Qui-Gon came out of his meditation abruptly as the ship shuddered again and quickly joined his apprentice at the controls.

"Master we're going to crash" Obi-Wan said calmly even as he tried to bring the ship back on course again. "We were hit by a small asteroid which wrecked our stabilizers. We can land safely and the ship is still flyable but we need to find a non-populated area to land in."

Qui-Gon nodded and let his senses extend towards the planet. Finally he sensed an area that was large enough. "There Obi-Wan. That open area on the island, near the building. There is enough vegetation to conceal us from any locals while still giving us enough room."

The Padawan nodded and guided the ship down, landing a bit roughly but a quick systems check confirmed that the ship was able to make a fast liftoff if needed. The two Jedi pulled their hoods over their heads and stepped out onto the island. The island that happened to be Azkaban Island, home to Azkaban Prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Innocence Proven and Destiny Fulfilled**

Obi-Wan pulled his robe tighter around himself and shivered from the intense cold that pervaded the island that he and his master were now on. Concentrating on the Force, he raised his body temperature so the cold wasn't as debilitating and noticed that his master had done so the moment they'd stepped off the ship. He looked around and then saw the fortress-like prison building.

"Master, there's a building over there. I sense life-forms within and also a lot of pain and despair. There are several life-forms that I can't identify but the majority are human."

Qui-Gon nodded in approval of his Padawan's assessment of the building. "Well done Padawan, I sense the same thing. Let's head over there and maybe we can find out what this place is and get some help."

The two Jedi walked towards the prison noticing the cold growing more intense as they drew closer. By the time they reached the outer door even Qui-Gon was hard pressed to keep his body temperature high enough to keep from freezing. The Jedi then ran into another problem. They noted that along with the cold, old memories, bad memories were coming to the surface. For Qui-Gon it was the betrayal of his previous apprentice, Xanatos and for Obi-Wan it was Qui-Gon's initial rejection of him and the torment he had endured at the hands of Bruck Chun, his childhood rival at the Temple.

They raised their mental shields as high and as tight as they could and the memories ceased to affect them. Looking at each other they saw the same worried look on the other's face. 'What in all the nine levels of Sith hell is going on here?' they thought.

While his two eventual rescuers were moving into the prison, Harry was lying in his cell giving the appearance of being half conscious when in reality he was fully conscious and planning. The Dementors now left him alone for the most part, since he had focused on his anger and hatred in order to keep his sanity. He knew that allowing himself to do this was leading to the Dark Side and abruptly a quote from the Star Wars movies that Dudley liked to watch came back to him.

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering" Harry quoted softly. "Sorry Master Yoda but in this situation I think I'm justified in hating the people who put me here."

A few minutes later he heard footsteps in the corridor. Two hooded, cloaked figures came into view and Harry tensed. He didn't think they were Death Eaters, their robes were brown, not black. He then caught a glimpse of the silver cylinders hanging from their belts and swallowed a gasp. He had never expected the Jedi to be real and yet here two of them were.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were growing more and more alarmed as they walked deeper into the prison. Twice they had had to dodge floating black things that dragged up their worst memories whenever they got near, and now they were seeing people that had obviously gone insane.

_Master I don't think we're going to get much help here _Obi-Wan said along their Master/Padawan bond. Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice and raised an eyebrow. _Maybe not Padawan and then maybe we will. That person over there seems to be sane and he seems to know what we are given the way his eyes widened just now._

Obi-Wan turned to see Harry looking at him. Curiously he moved over to the door and Harry moved so he was as close as possible given the circumstances. Cocking his head to the side, the young Jedi considered the prisoner in front of him and then hissed sharply as he realized that the person couldn't be much older than he was.

"What's your name" he enquired. Harry blinked at him and answered in a voice that was rough from both repeated screaming and disuse, "Harry James Potter. Who are you?"

Settling down on the floor Obi-Wan answered "Obi-Wan Kenobi and that's my master Qui-Gon Jinn. What is this place and why are you in it?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "This is Azkaban Prison, the British Wizard prison. As for why I'm here, I was framed for a crime I didn't commit and all my friends betrayed me and testified against me at a trial that was stacked so high against me that I didn't have a chance."

Qui-Gon broke in with "Wizards?" Seeing the confusion on the faces of his two companions, Harry quickly explained the wizarding world, how it related to the muggle world, and what magic was. He also explained his role in the magical world and the struggle between him and Voldemort. The Jedi were horrified that the magical justice system could be so inept and cruel as to place a sixteen year old in a hellhole like Azkaban. After the explanation was finished Harry moved away from the door to get a drink of water, and then returned. When he did, Qui-Gon began to question him.

"Harry I sense Darkness around you but your core is Light at heart. I know you're not Dark but I sense it all the same. What's going on?"

Harry sighed. "Master Jinn, the Dementors, those floating black things that drag up your worst memories; they never used to leave me alone. I have so many bad memories that they felt I was a feast. I had to keep my sanity somehow so I retreated and concentrated on the anger and pain of my friends' betrayal. This kept them away and allowed me to keep my sanity. I didn't want to do it but if I didn't then I would be insane right now and I can't afford to be. It was a protection mechanism."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That's ok Harry, I was just curious. Now," he broke off as an explosion rocked the building and Harry's hand flew up to his scar as he hissed in pain. Bright green eyes looked at the Jedi as Harry hissed, "Voldemort's here, hide now before he or his Death Eaters see you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a look before obeying Harry and melting back into the shadows, drawing the Force around themselves to make themselves invisible to the invading forces. As they watched, two men in black robes and white masks dragged their new friend out of his cell and along the corridor. As they passed the hidden Jedi, Harry's dull, vacant eyes sharpened briefly before going dull again.

The Jedi followed the path that Harry was being dragged down, both admiring Harry's acting abilities. They kept to the shadows, content for now to watch and observe. As they went through the door at the end of the corridor they found themselves in a chamber where there were clearly two sides, one Dark, one Light.

Obi-Wan swallowed a whimper as he saw the snake-like man that could only be Voldemort. He immediately chastised himself firmly, it wasn't very becoming for a Jedi Padawan to whimper when facing an enemy. Qui-Gon reached out and gently gripped his shoulder.

_Don't be so hard on yourself Obi-Wan; he is frightening to those who haven't seen him before._

_I know Master but still, Harry can face him without fear._

_Harry is two years older than you and from his account he has faced Voldemort several times. He is used to Voldemort's appearance._

They broke off their mental conversation as there was a commotion from within the Light Side's ranks. A redheaded boy, about Harry's age burst through to the front and yelled out, "Come to reclaim your newest servant then Moldywart."

Harry choked at the name his former friend had called the Dark Lord and didn't even wince when Voldemort raised his wand and tortured Ron with the Cruciatus curse. In the shadows, the Jedi did wince at the pain that was being inflicted but silently thought that if the boy was going to insult an enemy that was more powerful than he was then he kind of deserved the consequences. Voldemort ended the torture and lazily twirled his wand in his fingers.

"My newest servant Weasley? You mean Harry here? I regret to inform you that Harry has refused all offers to join me before but maybe his year-long stay here at the hands of the "Light" has changed his mind?"

Voldemort looked down at Harry who glared up at him. Then the Light got a huge shock for Harry rose to his feet. Looking straight at Voldemort he inclined his head and said "Yes my Lord it has. I have had a lot of time to plan my revenge on those who betrayed me."

The members of the Light, and also Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were horrified, unable to believe that Harry would actually do this. Turning to face the Jedi, who were slightly to the left of the Dark Side members, Harry mouthed "Deception." They got it immediately; this little show was precisely that, a show. Harry had no intention of going Dark. Turning back to face his nemesis, Harry said politely, "I would like to exact my revenge, my Lord but I currently don't have a wand. That senile old fool over there has it" he snarled, glaring at Dumbledore, who returned it at full force. Voldemort sighed before handing Harry his wand. Accepting it, Harry walked up and down a bit, appearing to consider who his first victim would be when in reality he was planning how to effectively kill Voldemort while neutralizing the Death Eaters. Before he could put his plan into action, Ron chose that moment to explode again.

"I always knew you were a traitor Potter. You deserved to be sent here, I bet you murdered Hermione as part of your Death Eater initiation!"

Harry raised an eyebrow but before he could reply Voldemort beat him to it. "Actually she was killed as part of an initiation but not Harry's. He has never joined me, until now that is, and he would never kill one of his "friends". You were the ones who drove him to me, your betrayal unlocked the darkness within him and it will allow him to kill you and become my second in command. Thankyou very much for that by the way. Now it is time to reveal who really killed Miss Granger and framed Harry. Come forward."

A person stepped forward from within the Death Eaters and lowered her hood and mask. There was a collective gasp from the Light as they recognized her. Cho Chang smiled coldly at them as the Light descended into chaos. From the babble one question could be discerned. "WHY!"

"Why," she said with a smirk. "Potter and that bitch were always close so I decided to kill her off. We can't have a know-it-all mudblood running round polluting our world." There were snarls from the Light and then Harry burst into motion, incensed at what she'd said about Hermione.

The flame whip spell that Harry had learnt before going to Azkaban flew out of Voldemort's wand. It effortlessly cut through the Death Eaters, killing them instantly. He purposely missed out Chang as he wanted her to die last. Once the rest of the Death Eaters were dead he flicked the whip again, neatly decapitating the traitor. Although he seemed to not care about the fact that he'd just killed upwards of about 20 people, inside he was sick at the fact that he had to kill in order to survive. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan noticed this and had a quick conversation where they agreed that if Harry wished to, they would take him back to Coruscant with them. He was young enough to join the Order and he needed their healing skills. Just then Harry began the last part of his task.

"Either must die at the hand of the other" he quoted as he pointed Voldemort's wand at it's owner. As the assembled Light members and the Dark Lord watched in amazement, Harry began to glow with a golden light. As the aura around him grew, the wand in Dumbledore's hand started vibrating before it flew over to Harry. The two brother wands were now side by side and then the golden light that surrounded Harry flew out of the ends. It hit Voldemort and the Dark Lord began screaming in pain. He was so dark and evil that the pure light that was flowing off Harry was burning him. Snapping Voldemort's wand, Harry dropped his own as it had become too hot to hold and then leapt at the Dark Lord. Wrapping his hands round Voldemort's throat Harry tightened his hold.

It was debatable as to what exactly had killed Voldemort, the initial burst of light had severely weakened his heart, but contact with Harry's skin had burned his airway to ashes within seconds. In the end it didn't matter, the Dark Lord was dead and the Prophecy had been fulfilled. Harry opened his eyes, which he had closed in order to better direct the flow of magic within him, to find himself kneeling beside a pile of ashes.

Standing up he turned to face the Light Side. "The Prophecy has been fulfilled. I'm leaving" he said emotionlessly. Dumbledore stepped in at that point. "Leave Harry? Leave where, with whom? You're innocent, we know that now. Let us have a chance to make it up to you."

Harry glared at his former mentor. "You should have known that I was innocent from the beginning!" he snarled, and everyone present could hear the pain in his voice as he said it. "As for making it up to me, you can't just expect me to forgive you simply because you want to feel better about the mistake you made. You destroyed my only gifts from my parents and my godfather, along with all my other belongings. Don't think I don't know about that because I do. I need to leave, and heal, before I can forgive you."

From out of the shadows behind Harry Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan chose that moment to make their presence known. "As for who he's leaving with, he's leaving with us" Qui-Gon growled. "He's going to a place where he can heal and find out who he truly is. Maybe one day, when he's fully healed and ready, he can come back and forgive you. I would suggest you do some much needed soul-searching before then."

Just as they turned to go, a lone person stepped out from within the Light. Harry turned as he heard his former rival's voice. "Potter, not everyone at Hogwarts believed you guilty. Professor McGonagall believed you, you know that, but so did I and Severus and Ginny Weasley. Other students believed you too but they couldn't say so openly."

Harry bowed his head and replied softly, "Thankyou Malfoy that's good to know. Unfortunately I can't stay here at the moment. Tell Ginny I will be back someday and tell her, tell her I love her. Tell Professor McGongall that I always appreciated her support as well and also tell her that I'm sorry I missed out on the chance to learn how to be an Animagus. I am also grateful that you and Professor Snape believed me as well as the others. Someday I will come back and thank you all in person but for now I need to leave. I will come back, I promise."

Then Harry turned and walked out of Azkaban prison, towards the ship that would take him to a new life.

**Author Notes**

Hello everyone, thanks to all of you who reviewed the prologue and yes I am back and in action again. The computer is fully functional so expect updates on the weekends and maybe on weekdays if I've written enough to feel happy about updating and I'm not too tired from work.

May the Force be with you

Padawan Lynne


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Trip to Coruscant and the Council Meeting**

It was two weeks into the five week trip from Earth to Coruscant when Obi-Wan was woken from his sleep by a muffled whimper. Looking over at his roommate Obi-Wan noticed that he was shaking slightly and his eyes were closed. Making a snap decision the young Jedi got out of bed and walked over to the young wizard. Gently shaking his shoulder he managed to wake him.

Harry opened dull eyes to see Obi-Wan standing above him. He choked back a sob and turned away, not wanting his friend to see the evidence of his weakness. He was stopped from completely turning away by a firm hand. Stiffening, he cautiously reached out and sensed that Qui-Gon had quietly entered the room behind Obi-Wan and was now stopping him from hiding the pain he was in. Turning back over to face them he snapped, "What do you want from me? I just want to be alone."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan who quietly left the room. He knew that Harry needed Qui-Gon's full attention at the moment and he wouldn't be comfortable opening up in front of an observer. Obi-Wan wasn't jealous, Harry's grief and pain and above all the frightening well of power that existed within him, as well asthe darkness that hovered around him due to his experiences was too much for the Padawan to cope with. Harry needed a Master's attention at the moment and Qui-Gon was the only one available.

'I hope the Council accept him for training, he might very well break completely if they don't' he thought as he prepared tea for the two still in the bedroom. Carrying it to the door, he knocked once, then put the tray down and retreated to the common area, curling up on the couch. He was asleep moments later.

Inside the room, Harry glared at Qui-Gon as he tried once again to pull away. Once more the Jedi Master denied him the opportunity. The two met in a silent clash of wills and Harry ultimately lost. Sighing in defeat he hung his head and relaxed his body. Qui-Gon looked at him for a moment, considering the best way to proceed.

"Harry" he said gently, "do you want to tell me what that nightmare was about?" He got a negative head shake for an answer. He tried again. "Harry, talking about can help the healing process. You have a lot of pain inside you, talking can help to release that pain and then you can heal. Please, we want to help you but we can't if you don't talk to us."

Harry's head shot up, his eyes bright with tears and full of uncertainty and pain that tore at Qui-Gon's heart. Harry's reply was so soft that the Jedi almost had to use Force enhanced hearing to understand it. "How do you talk about the fact that you see everyone you love telling you that you're worthless, telling you that it's your fault they're dead? How do you explain your best friends saying that you're a murderer, a freak of nature that shouldn't be alive? How do you cope with that? And it's true, I killed Voldemort, I may have been destined to do it but that doesn't change the fact that I took his only means of defence away from him and then used it to weaken him before snapping it and killing him in cold blood. I'm not Jedi material even if I do want to be one."

Harry then lost the battle against his emotions and broke down, in the first of what would be many times. Qui-Gon pulled him into his arms, holding him the same way that he'd held Obi-Wan the first time that the young Jedi had had to kill someone. The way that Harry burrowed into his robes told Qui-Gon that Harry was starved of affection and love and that he needed both in order to keep going. Unwittingly he echoed Obi-Wan's thought that if the Council didn't accept Harry for training then he would be lost. He sat there holding Harry until Harry was deeply asleep and then tucked him back into his bed. Turning to leave he was shocked to see the ghostly forms of two people who could only be Harry's parents.

James and Lily Potter smiled sadly at him and then Lily said, "Take care of our son, he will be a great Jedi one day but he needs help and support to get there. He will help to save the galaxy. Take care of him."

As Qui-Gon nodded in mute shock the two ghosts stepped around him and then gently stroked Harry's hair, and leaned down to kiss him. Harry appeared to sense their presence because he woke briefly.

"Dad?" he asked groggily. James nodded. "Don't listen to the nightmares son, they're not real. Your mother and I are more proud of you than you could ever know. We love you and will always love you. Never forget that." As Harry nodded, his eyes filling with tears at this tangible proof of his parent's love for him, Lily stood beside James.

"Harry, you are not responsible for our deaths, nor are you responsible for either Sirius' or Hermione's. Both of them have asked us to tell you that, and also to tell you that if you continue thinking that way then they will find some way to haunt you until you stop. All of us are absolutely furious at the way you were treated as well, and James, Sirius and I will be having some rather strong words with Remus for what he said to you. Find out who you are, Harry and no more flying cars into trees. We'll see you again when you're old and grey and surrounded by lots of grandchildren and great grandchildren. Not before then. We love you."

Harry chuckled at the flying cars comment, and also at the threat by Sirius and Hermione. Pushing himself up so he was half sitting, half lying down he said thickly, "I will, Mum, Dad, I'll make you proud of me. Tell Sirius and Hermione that their haunting services would be better directed at the Weasleys or Dumbledore. I love you."

He reached out to them, forgetting that you couldn't hug a ghost. He could however, hug Qui-Gon and he found himself wrapped in another hug from the Jedi Master. Sniffing, he blew his nose and then settled back down to sleep. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment, making sure that he was asleep, and then went searching for his Padawan. Finding him asleep on the couch he smiled and picked up the sleeping apprentice, carrying him back to the bedroom where he tucked him in as well.

The next day, Harry woke up feeling refreshed and ready to tackle anything. The emotional turmoil from the events on Earth was still there but it was temporarily locked behind a wall, leaving him able to deal with the present. The emotions that were locked away would have to be released and examined eventually but for now his mind was uncluttered by emotion and he could think clearly. With that in mind he went searching for his traveling companions, finding them in the common area with their eyes closed. Just as he was about to leave, Qui-Gon opened his eyes.

"Harry, there you are. Do you want to learn how to meditate and feel the Force? We can get you started on the basics now so you won't be so far behind when you begin your training." Harry nodded and sat down, and Qui-Gon began his first lesson in meditation.

The rest of the trip to Coruscant was spent in teaching Harry the basics of Force manipulation, astronavigation, basic martial arts and swordplay, the different cultures in the galaxy and also the history of the Jedi as well as the general hierarchy and different occupations within the Order. Harry soaked it up eagerly. He knew he had a lot to catch up on, so Obi-Wan invited him to help with his assignments. Qui-Gon initially wasn't pleased with this until Obi-Wan said, in all innocence, that explaining the information to Harry was helping both of them learn. Faced with this logic, Qui-Gon conceded the point and left them alone to discuss the finer points of alien biology and languages, followed by philosophy and ethics.

Obi-Wan was employed as Harry's primary teacher after that, as Qui-Gon reasoned that if Obi-Wan was going to use his assignments to give Harry a crash course on the basics then he could do the rest as well, with the exception of the martial arts and swordplay as Qui-Gon needed to supervise Obi-Wan's training in that area as well. He was quite pleased with Harry's presence, normally Obi-Wan didn't like going through the basics but since Harry needed to learn from scratch, the Padawan had put aside his normal objections in order to help his friend – which was a lesson for him in itself about putting aside personal wants in order to do what was needed. For the basics of Force manipulation – levitation, enhancing balance, and the senses such as hearing and eyesight, Obi-Wan could teach Harry himself with Qui-Gon in the next room for advice.

This proved to be wise when Obi-Wan began teaching Harry how to build mental shields. Harry's command of the Force had grown, and he didn't need his wand which was a good thing since he didn't have it anymore. Dumbledore had picked it up after Harry had dropped it in the fight with Voldemort and had kept it. Harry hadn't seen any point in keeping it and he figured that Dumbledore would keep it safe in case he returned one day. Still, he didn't need a wand for building mental shields, and Obi-Wan felt that he could teach Harry the basics, with Harry's eventual master teaching him the finer points of it. He wasn't prepared for the reaction from his friend. As soon as Harry felt the touch of Obi-Wan's mind he lashed out with the Force, lifting his friend and throwing him against the wall of the ship. In the next room, Qui-Gon felt the surge of energy and was in the room in time to cushion Obi-Wan's impact with the wall. Harry opened his eyes and immediately started apologizing. Obi-Wan waved it off but Qui-Gon took over that part of Harry's lessons, only to abort them when the first touch of his mind produced the same results. Filing this away for discussion with the Jedi Council, he proposed outside shielding where he would place a Force shield between Harry's mind and the rest of the Temple. This would shield Harry from the multitude of telepathic communication within the Temple and would also protect the rest of the Temple from Harry's unshielded mind. He did wonder though why the new Jedi initiate had such a violent reaction to mental contact.

When they finally arrived at the Temple, Harry followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan up to the Council chamber. He was nervous about this meeting although he tried not to show it. What would it be like to stand in front of 12 beings that could read his mind like a book? He shivered and Obi-Wan gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's not so bad Harry, they won't eat you. They will want to know what happened but Master Qui-Gon and I will tell them from our point of view. We will attempt to delay them questioning you by saying that you need to visit the infirmary."

Harry nodded, although inside he thought that he would prefer the questioning to the infirmary. Qui-Gon caught this thought and sent a mental message to his Padawan.

_Obi-Wan I think that might have been the wrong thing to say. Our jittery friend here has a dislike of healers that rivals yours._

Obi-Wan sent his master a sheepish look. _Uh, oops_ he offered in reply before following up with, _he does need to see the healers Master, if only to get the routine vaccinations to protect him from the new diseases that he won't have seen before._

Qui-Gon gave a nod of acknowledgement before the doors swished open and the trio entered the Council chamber where the Jedi Council was waiting for them. As the three stepped into the centre of the ring of council members Harry sensed a current of telepathic communication flowing between the members. He was instantly on guard and wary, afraid of being hurt again. This was picked up almost immediately by the Jedi Council and they were intrigued by this unusual reaction.

_Afraid of us he is, _Yoda sent to the other members_. Fearful of being hurt. Wonder who he is I do._

_He could have been mind raped in the past, that would explain his fear of our presence in the Force _Ki Adi Mundi sent back, not knowing that he'd hit on the exact reason. _Let's hear what Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi have to say about him before we make any decisions._

With mental nods the council turned their attention to the Jedi standing patiently within the circle. Mace Windu opened the session. "Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, welcome. What do you have to report on that new planet that we sent you to investigate?"

Qui-Gon straightened and began his report. He told the Council about landing on Earth, the communities of Force users that lived on the planet, and the situation between the Force users and non-Force users. He then described landing near the prison and finding Harry. After that he described the battle and it's aftermath. Once the report was given the Council had some questions which Qui-Gon answered for them. Obi-Wan also answered some questions as well. Once the questions were answered, the Council turned their attention to Harry, who had been standing quietly between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan while the report was given.

Before they could begin questioning him, Qui-Gon stepped forward. "With all due respect Masters, Harry has had a very rough time lately and needs to see the healers before he can answer questions. He also needs to get the routine vaccinations so he is protected against any bugs that might circulate through the Temple population."

The Council members looked at each other and then at Harry. They saw a malnourished 17 year old with eyes that looked far too old for him. Yoda gently reached out to the suffering young man and withdrew when he sensed that Harry was about to lash out in reaction to his touch. He was able to sense that Harry was drowning in grief and pain that needed to be brought out and discussed. He nodded. "To the infirmary young Potter will go but then question him we will. Much needs to be discussed. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed. Harry did also as he figured it was safe to copy what his two friends did. The Council was pleased at Harry's show of respect even if they knew that he was probably just copying Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Once out of the Council chamber the three walked to the infirmary where they met with a healer that took one look at Harry and ushered him into a cubicle.

Over the next half an hour, Harry detailed all the injuries he'd had in the past, which was quite a list, and then detailed the treatment he'd received that had led to his present state of malnourishment and ill health. The healer was very professional and didn't react to the story beyond a growl at the retelling of Harry's childhood. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had stayed in the waiting room so they didn't make Harry uncomfortable. After the information was acquired the healer gave Harry all the injections he needed and instructed him to come back in a few weeks time for booster shots. He also gave Harry instructions to eat as much as he felt able to at each meal and also gave him some nutrient supplements to help speed his recovery. Harry left the infirmary feeling that he could get to like the healers at the Temple as long as he didn't need their professional services very often. Walking back to the Council chamber he fell into a discussion with Obi-Wan about the Temple and what Jedi life was like. He asked lots of questions regarding the Master/Padawan bond, how it was formed, what it could be used for, how it was undone at Knighthood. Some of the questions Qui-Gon had to answer as Obi-Wan didn't know. Then Harry asked a question that made them stop and stare at him.

"Can it be used to harm or otherwise incapacitate one of the members?" he asked. Obi-Wan glanced uneasily at his master, who appeared to be considering the question carefully. Resuming their walk Qui-Gon said "I assume you're asking if the Master would ever use the bond to harm their Padawan?" On seeing Harry's nod he continued, "In very very rare cases it has happened but as you can imagine, it is frowned upon and the Master would be questioned and then either forbidden to ever have another Padawan again or they are expelled from the Order. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to know." Qui-Gon stopped and looked at him. "That's not an acceptable answer Harry, now what's the real reason?" He brought all his authority as a Jedi Master to bear on Harry, knowing that Harry would avoid the question if he could. Harry did try to avoid his intense gaze for a bit but ended up answering the question.

"My only experience of mental contact has been bad. I was linked to Voldemort through this scar on my forehead. When I was 15 he found out that he could manipulate it and he used it to send me visions of what he was doing through it. I had to learn Occlumency to protect myself from him."

Seeing the puzzled looks on Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's faces Harry elaborated. "Occlumency is the art of shielding your mind from those who wish to see your thoughts and memories. Legilemency is the opposite, it's the art of seeing other people's thoughts and memories. To train in Occlumency your teacher needs to be a Legilemens and a good one. The one that taught me though, hated me. You wonder why I don't like having other people touch my mind, why I react that violently to even a gentle touch? Snape, my teacher, didn't teach me anything. He would stand there, tell me to clear my mind, without telling me how to do it and then attack with the full force of his abilities. What little defence I managed to create was destroyed within minutes."

Obi-Wan looked ill at the thought of such a brutal training method, and then said, "And no one put a stop to it?" Harry shook his head and said bitterly, "It was deemed that he was the only teacher suitable even though there was another teacher at the school with the necessary ability to teach me. And it was every second night which increased the visions from Voldemort. I think my mind was left wide open from the Occlumency training, making it easier for Voldemort to get into my head."

Reaching the doors to the Council chamber he said softly, "Now you know why I asked that question. I can't be hurt like that again. That's why I'm so wary of mental contact."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other, both shocked and distressed that Harry had had to undergo such a horrible experience. Both of them now understood Harry's reaction to mental contact but Qui-Gon was now turning to considering how best to re-teach Harry that mental contact didn't have to be bad or hurtful. Oh yes, Harry would definitely need to see the mind healers. Just then the doors swished open and they entered, Qui-Gon first, Obi-Wan second and Harry last. The Council looked surprised to see all three of them and directed an enquiry to the most senior of the three.

"Master Jinn, why are all three of you here, we only require Mr Potter" Mace asked, taking in the wariness that Harry was still displaying, as well as the approaching sense of panic at the thought of the other two leaving. Qui-Gon placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and answered the question.

"Mace, as we were walking up here Harry told us something regarding his aversion to mental contact. We are here as moral support for him while you question him." The Council members looked at each other and as Harry reached out with the Force, something that he'd been taught on the trip to Coruscant, he clearly sensed pulses of Force energy flowing between the 12 beings surrounding him and correctly assumed that they were telepathically discussing the situation.

Finally the one that Qui-Gon had called Mace looked at them and said "You can stay but say nothing during the proceedings." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded and then the questioning began.

Harry gave a brief overview of his life, not going into detail, just going over the important points. Then he came to his disastrous sixth year and the Council wanted him to go into detail. Through patient questions they drew the events from him, making sure to keep the atmosphere as non-threatening and calm as possible. Each member sensed that the young man before them was Light at heart but the Darkness within him due to his experiences made him more grayish than pure Light. That wasn't a problem though. Once the questions finished and the Council had put Harry through the standard testing, which Harry had passed, only stumbling over the unfamiliar names for some of the vehicles, they fell silent. Harry stood unsteadily on his feet, supported by Obi-Wan so he didn't fall over. They then waited while the Council deliberated.

_Very hurt he is,_ Yoda started. _Much fear, much anger and pain inside him. _

_He can overcome it though_, Adi Gallia said thoughtfully. _He doesn't want to carry this Darkness within him; he wants to be rid of it he just doesn't know how._

_His aversion to mental contact might be a_ _problem_ Plo Koon added. _Qui-Gon wants him trained as a Jedi. Can that be done at 17 years old?_

_Magic and the Force, similar they are._ _Not starting from scratch is he. Learns quickly Master Qui-Gon said _was Yoda's next statement.

_Should he be trained at all?_ Depa Billaba, one of Mace's former Padawans asked. Mace was quick to add his opinion after this as he'd been quietly listening so far.

_Yes he should be. While we were questioning him I saw his future. He will be a great Jedi, and he will help save the galaxy. From what I don't know yet, but he will be instrumental in the future. _

_Who would take him on though? Not many Masters or Knights would be willing to take on a 17 year old with serious issues that need to be addressed,_ came from Adi Gallia. She liked Harry but was worried about how he would fit into the Temple. The next statement shocked most of the Council into speechlessness.

_I will_ Mace said simply. _I feel a connection with him. I don't know why, but the Force is telling me that he will be my next Padawan._

_Decided it is_ Yoda said firmly. _A Jedi young Potter will be._

Yoda then hopped off his chair and walked towards the small group in the centre. He indicated that Harry should kneel, so Harry did. Yoda looked into Harry's eyes and Harry felt the gentle touch of the ancient Jedi Master's mind. The instant the touch was felt, Harry threw up flimsy shields, trying desperately to throw Yoda out of his mind. The Jedi Master retreated and looked at Harry compassionately. The Council had made their decision and this reaction only reinforced it. Hobbling back to his seat he looked at the shaking young wizard.

"Decided the Council has" he said clearly. "Trained young Potter will be. Help you we will young one" he said to Harry who had struggled to his feet. Mace eyed the newest Initiate and soon to be Padawan with interest. Now that the decision had been made, the Force was practically yelling at him to make Harry his Padawan. Locking eyes with the young wizard-turned-Jedi he rose and walked behind Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders. He felt Harry tense at the contact and then relax as Mace made no move to harm him.

"With the permission of the Council I take Harry James Potter as my Padawan Learner" he said formally. There was a muffled gasp from Obi-Wan and a shocked look from Qui-Gon. The Council debated again the pros and cons of this before Yoda turned to his fellow Councillor.

"Decided it is. Your Padawan, young Potter will be." He then added across the bond that the members of the Council all shared, _Good luck you will need._

Mace then gently steered Harry out of the Council chamber and sat down on one of the benches out in the waiting area. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said goodbye, knowing that Mace would take care of their friend, and headed for their quarters for some much needed rest and relaxation. Mace in the meantime was busy studying his new Padawan.

"Harry, are you ok with this?" he asked softly. Mace Windu, while he might be unyielding in Council business and also lightsaber battles, was very caring and gentle when he needed to be. His new Padawan would be in need of a lot of care and help over the next few weeks. Looking more closely at Harry, Mace silently amended that to months or maybe years. He could also see that Harry was confused and uncertain about what to do as his life had undergone a very swift change.

Harry looked at his new master in confusion. "I think so but could you explain why everyone looked shocked when you said you'd train me. And also, well, Master Jinn explained who was on the Council but I was having a hard time matching faces to names so I don't really know who you are."

His master looked annoyed at himself. "I apologise Padawan that was remiss of me. My name is Mace Windu and I'm a Jedi Master. I'm also one of the senior members of the Jedi Council which was the 12 of us in there. I'm going to take a break from being a Council member while I train you so I don't have to split my attention between you and politics. The reason that everyone was shocked is because I haven't trained a Padawan for several years now, since my last Padawan was Knighted. I think everyone thought that I wouldn't ever train another Padawan again.

Harry gave a brief chuckle and then fell silent. Finally he hesitantly asked, "What do we do now?" Mace grinned. "We'll go to our apartment and I can tell you more about the Order and what we do, then we'll get you outfitted with proper uniforms and other things and turn you into a proper Jedi Padawan and after that we'll meet Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in their apartment for dinner."

Harry nodded and trailed behind Mace, staying one step behind and one step to the right in the proper position for a Padawan. Mace had told him this, reasoning that Harry might as well learn that now. Harry looked round with interest as Mace led him to their apartment, attempting to memorise the route. Noticing this, his master chuckled and said over his shoulder, "Don't worry about attempting to memorise the route Harry, this place can be a real maze at times. You'll pick up the layout with time."

Chuckling Harry replied, "Great, it'll be first year at Hogwarts all over again." Mace chuckled as well and then stopped in front of a door. Beckoning Harry forward he got him to place his hand on the sensor pad outside the door. When Harry did so, Mace quickly keyed Harry into the system, so he could open the door himself.

As they entered the apartment both master and apprentice were thinking about this new development in their lives. Harry was glad he had been accepted as a Jedi and was looking forward to learning more about his new life. Mace was pondering what to do about Harry's aversion to mind contact. He needed the details of what had happened but he didn't want to do that tonight. There was plenty of time to get through that.

'Although, a trip to the mind healers, and possibly the soul healers as well wouldn't go amiss' he mused as he watched Harry explore the apartment with all the enthusiasm of a cat. He grinned, thinking that most new Padawans did this but they were generally younger. Once Harry had finished exploring and had come back to the lounge area, Mace sat down on the couch and asked Harry to kneel in front and facing away from him. As he cut Harry's hair into the traditional Padawan style, he explained the tradition of the Padawan braid, which Harry would wear from now until he was Knighted. Opening a drawer with the Force, Mace's own Padawan braid floated out of it and over to the seated Master. Harry watched with interest as Mace untied the end and cut about 2 or 3 inches off the end before retying his braid and then using the hair from his braid to make Harry's a little bit longer. By the time he was finished, Harry's new braid was long enough for the tip to come down to just below his shoulder. Harry grinned at his master and ran his hand down his braid, tugging it slightly, testing it. After the braid was done Mace walked Harry down to the tailor's where he was outfitted with several lots of the cream and tan Jedi Padawan uniform, which consisted of the formal uniform and several sets of wokout uniforms.He alsorecievedseveral paris of boots and a light brown robe. Mace had told him that Padawans were allowed to design their own version of the uniform but for formal occasions, the uniform he was wearing was expected. Harry nodded and mentally began designing his own version of the uniform.The only thing that would change werecertain colours.

Once the uniform fitting was finished Mace and Harry walked back to their apartment, where Mace told Harry more about the Jedi Order, liberally interspersed with anecdotes from his own days as a Padawan and a Knight. He explained in clearer terms the structure of the Order and how most Padawans were chosen before their 13th birthday. He then had to reassure Harry that his unusual situation could be got round by telling people that he was trained on his home planet and wasn't allowed to leave until now. Half an hour later found them in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's apartment, having dinner and sharing more stories. The three senior Jedi, as Obi-Wan was at the moment senior to Harry despite their ages, were eager to hear more about the wizarding world so Harry shared what he knew, which was mostly Hogwarts and Quidditch. Obi-Wan promised to introduce Harry to a hoverboard upon hearing about Quidditch. All Mace and Qui-Gon could do was roll their eyes and groan before Mace commented that Harry shouldn't find piloting a ship too difficult.

That night, as he drifted off to sleep, Harry smiled. He had a new life to start the next day and new friends to make. As sleep claimed him he made a vow to be the best Jedi he could possibly be. Unseen in the doorway, Mace looked at the sleeping form of his Padawan and smiled. Harry certainly had issues to overcome but with time and patience he would become one of the best Jedi that the Order had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Healing**

It had been three months since Harry had become a Jedi and the Padawan in question was currently doing a series of exercises designed to increase his fitness and flexibility under the watchful eyes of his master. Mace had been careful to keep the exercises to a minimum, even though Harry had told him about the martial arts and swordplay on the trip from Earth. When Mace questioned Qui-Gon about it, he was told that the exercises had been the basic ones that all initiates learnt and that Qui-Gon had been careful to not overtire Harry. Mace had accepted the explanation and continued with the fitness building routine that he'd developed for Harry. The exercises were kept to a minimum because Harry was still healing, and once he was back to full health, Mace would slowly increase the intensity and duration of the workouts until Harry was fully fit. That time was fast approaching, after three months of regular meals on a carefully managed diet, lots of Healer appointments and the exercises that Harry was doing now had seen the young wizard-turned-Jedi transform from a pale, skeletal ghost into a fitter, healthier version of himself, one which resembled what he looked like before Azkaban.

Once Harry had finished the exercises, Mace walked over, indicating that the lesson was complete. Harry collapsed to the floor, breathing hard, and was grateful when his master extended a hand to help him up. The elder Jedi laughed when Harry grumbled something about slave drivers before heading into the dressing rooms for a shower.

"Where are we going to now Master?" Harry asked as he came out of the dressing room, his hair still a bit damp and his braid stuck in the collar of his tunic. His master raised an eyebrow and pulled the braid free of the collar, straightening it with a gentle tug. He turned and indicated to Harry that he should follow him.

"We're headed to the mind healers Harry, it's time we sorted out your aversion to mental contact. You've made a lot of progress so far with allowing me to touch your mind but we need to form the Master/Padawan bond otherwise we won't be able to function as an effective team. I also need to know exactly what happened, you've always avoided the topic before. I let you do that while you were still healing from the malnourishment and stress from your imprisonment but I can't let it go on any longer."

Harry nodded silently and reached out with the Force. One advantage of being restricted to minimal physical exercise was that he and his master could spend more time on the Force manipulation exercises and academics. Mace had first tested Harry to see where he was class-wise and had then downloaded lessons onto a datapad that Harry had been given by Obi-Wan. He had then proceeded to teach Harry everything that Obi-Wan hadn't taught him, which he should know. He had been extremely pleased with Harry's learning speed, when Harry put his mind to it he was a good student. He was almost caught up with his age group; he was on the same level as them in ethics, politics, history, biology and chemistry. The only areas that he was lower in were astronavigation, mechanics, which covered spaceship repairs and lightsaber construction among other things, and languages. This meant that when his physical skills and Force manipulation skills were up to speed he could join classes in the new year, and be with Obi-Wan as he was advanced in some areas, and Harry was lower in some areas. Harry had also made friends among the Padawans, not really caring about things like age distinctions, and had settled in well. The other Padawans found him quiet and a little wary at first but once he'd explained the basics of his past, without blowing his cover story, they understood his reluctance to trust new acquaintances immediately. Harry had found his new friends to be polite and generally focused on their training but they didn't pry into his past and were very helpful with directions. Obi-Wan in particular had introduced Harry to his own group of close friends and they had accepted him immediately, although Siri Tachi had been almost as wary of Harry as he was of her. This had greatly amused their masters, as Adi Gallia was Siri's master and also Harry's flight instructor, along with being Mace's friend and ally in the Council.

Now though, Harry reached out with the Force, and hesitantly touched his master's shields. He then examined them with the Force, doing what Mace had encouraged him to do when it came to this. The idea was that as Harry saw how Mace's shields were constructed, it would help him construct his own. This had been accomplished during the sessions where Mace would first touch Harry's mind with his own, gently and feather-light, allowing Harry to get used to the idea that mind contact didn't have to hurt and didn't have to be bad. At first, Harry had resisted, and had tried throwing Mace out. After a few times though, Harry had started to relax and allowed his master to maintain mental contact for longer. After three months, Mace was now able to maintain contact for five minutes before Harry started getting restless. This time though, Harry could sense a weak, yet growing bond between himself and his master. This both thrilled and scared him. Thrilled because he'd heard from the other Padawans about the closeness that the bond could generate between the pair, something that Harry desperately wanted, and scared because it meant that sooner or later he would have to be completely open about his past, which brought up visions of being rejected by the elder Jedi. He was brought out of this contemplation when he noticed that the shields that he was examining were opening, allowing him in. They had settled on this method of mental communication since, while Harry had made progress on allowing Mace to touch his mind, he wasn't yet ready to let anyone in, not even his master, which was something that Harry felt guiltier about with each passing day.

Taking a breath he switched to mental communication. _Master?_ he queried. He felt his master's reassuring presence around him and then heard, _Yes Padawan, is anything wrong? _Harry shrugged mentally._ I'm scared of this visit, I mean, what if the_ _examination hurts? I don't know if I can go through that again._ Mace put an arm round Harry's shoulders and was startled to find his Padawan shaking and the fear emanating from him was almost overpowering. Still keeping physical contact, he soothed Harry mentally.

_It's alright to be afraid Harry, but this examination shouldn't hurt. All that will happen is that the healer will take a look at what happened in the past that has made you so afraid of this kind of contact, and she'll also see if any damage was done. After that she will help us fix it and then there shouldn't be any problems._

Harry nodded, but then said, _What about afterwards, with us? I trust you Master but when you see what happened, well,_

Mace had a sudden flash of insight into what Harry truly feared from the upcoming visit. Tightening his hold he said, _You're afraid I'll reject you aren't you. I know you probably won't believe this but NOTHING that you do would ever make me reject you. The past is the past and nothing can change it. Whatever happened, you move on and learn from it and I'll be there every step of the way. _Mace hesitated for a moment and then added _I love you Harry._

Harry stopped and stared in complete shock. He then resumed walking, since Mace hadn't stopped, and said, "You love me?" Mace stopped and turned, noticing the look in Harry's eyes. Pulling Harry into a hug he said, "Yes I love you, and nothing will change that, although if you ever fly a speeder the wrong way through the traffic lanes again I might consider killing you."

Harry laughed, and then replied with a grin, "I thought that was fun Master, didn't you?" Mace tugged at Harry's braid and then said, "No I didn't, and it made me airsick for the first time in my life."

Grinning, Harry reclaimed his braid and hugged Mace back, before saying, "No-one's ever really told me they loved me before. Except for my parents of course but, well, I love them too but I can't hug them."

The Master/Padawan pair walked towards the mind healer's office in silence for a few minutes before Harry said, "Master?" As Mace turned enquiringly towards him, Harry said, "I love you too. You've become like a father to me in the past few months. I'm feeling better now, but I'm still not looking forward to this visit."

Mace grinned and replied, "I don't think anyone looks forward to a visit to the mind healers Harry, but like it or not they are the best people to help us fix this." They reached the door to the mind healer's office about 5 minutes later where the healer was looking over Harry's file. Smiling, she got to her feet and held out her hand. Mace shook it, followed by Harry before the three sat down. The healer shut the door and soundproofed it so no one could overhear their conversation. The two masters were relaxed but Harry was tense and wary. Mace put a hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed it a bit. Harry relaxed slightly but still kept his eyes on the healer.

The mind healer leaned forward slightly and smiled at the nervous Padawan. "Hello Padawan Potter, my name is Hikari. I understand you have a slight problem with mental contact." Harry nodded wordlessly and Hikari smiled again. "Don't worry, what I'm going to do is take a look and see what happened. I need you to relax and not fight me ok, otherwise it will hurt."

Harry nodded again and did his best to relax. He was grateful for his master's presence as that helped to keep him calm. Closing his eyes he sank into meditation and then jerked awake in surprise as he felt the feather-light touch of Hikari's presence in his mind. As the examination progressed, Harry became more relaxed as he realized that it didn't hurt at all. After about quarter of an hour the Jedi Healer withdrew from Harry's mind and sat back.

Looking at her, Mace was astounded to see very real anger in her eyes. Master Hikari was known for her gentle nature and it was very rare that she got angry. His eyes dropped to Harry as he felt his Padawan shrink in towards him and realized that Harry thought that Hikari was angry with him. Hikari had also noticed this and made a concerted effort to release her anger to the Force. Holding out a hand to Harry she said softly, "Padawan, Harry, I'm not angry with you. I would, however, love to get my hands on the one that hurt you so badly. I didn't see your memories, I didn't go there, but I saw remnants of two other people. Could you tell me what happened?"

Harry breathed in and out shakily, as he tried to calm down enough to answer the question. Looking at the mind healer he asked, "Will anyone else know what I tell you?"

Hikari shook her head. "Nothey won't. What you tell us now will remain between me, you and your master until you're ready to tell others. I will have to make a record of this but only I will be able to open it. Not even the Council will be able to know unless you give permission for it to be disclosed."

Harry nodded and began his explanation. He began with a brief overview of the magical community and then went on to explain Occlumency and Legilemency. His audience was attentive and helpful, not interrupting and allowing him to explain at his own pace. He left nothing out, including his violation of the Pensieve. When he had finished, Harry sat still, expecting to be rejected at any minute. He didn't realize he was broadcasting until his chin was gently pulled up so he was looking at Mace. His master looked concerned for him and, extending his senses with the Force, Harry could sense disgust and anger that a teacher would have harmed his pupil in such a manner. The Jedi took mental contact very seriously and to treat a child like Harry was treated, well, if a Jedi had done it they would have found themselves kicked out of the Order at lightspeed, if not killed outright. Mace was also searching Harry's expression and realized that Harry still felt insecure about what he'd revealed. There was one good way to fix that, at least in the short term, and Mace took it, hugging Harry tightly for the second time that day, wishing that Harry could somehow absorb the love and affection that Mace felt for him. The Jedi Master was fast coming to view Harry like a son, he had always treated his Padawans like family, which, in essence is what they were and it was how most Jedi Knights and Masters felt about their apprentices.

Hikari occupied herself with starting the record of what she'd found, allowing Mace time to reassure Harry before she told them the results of the examination. Once she sensed that they were ready, she turned to face them again. In a soft voice she began to speak, directing the words at Harry.

"Padawan, from what you've told us, and from my own examination of your mind, you didn't do anything wrong." She stopped as Harry muttered, "Apart from the Pensieve." Continuing, she said, "Yes, well, that was natural curiosity and he shouldn't really have left it there. Anyway, apart from that, you did nothing wrong. This man, Snape you said his name was, well, he didn't teach you. The method you describe is only used at the end stages of training, when your shields are already in place and it is their strength that needs to be tested. I have no doubt that if you had been properly taught then this Dark Lord, who, I assume is the second presence that I felt, would not have been able to gain access to your mind. Snape didn't teach you Harry, he mind-raped you."

Taking a sip of water from the glass on her desk she went on with her explanation, this time explaining the way that shields were built. "Everyone has at least basic mental shields, what we call subconscious shields. To build the kind of shields that we use, and the kind that you described as a part of Occlumency, you take the subconscious shields and build off them, turning them from subconscious into conscious shields. When you're teaching someone to shield their mind you get them to clear their mind using meditation so they can concentrate on the shields and on the memory categories instead of what they had for dinner. What happened with you is that Snape ripped those basic shields to shreds. Forcing him out of your mind did more damage as well, as each re-entry and expulsion caused more damage. Fortunately it can be healed fairly easily."

Harry looked up at the Jedi Master, hope in his eyes. "This can be fixed? I'd be able to bond with my master like the other Padawans?" he asked. Hikari and Mace looked at each other and the same thought was running through their minds, that being that they'd love to tear Snape to shreds for what he'd done to Harry.

"Yes Harry we will" Mace answered quietly. "As soon as Master Hikari heals the damage, I'll teach you to build your own shields and then we can form a proper bond. Thankyou for telling us what happened."

Harry didn't answer beyond a nod as he was feeling very worn out from the examination and the retelling of his story, on top of the earlier exercises from that morning. Despite it being mid-afternoon he felt his eyes closing, and, obeying the Healer's instructions which had been to get as much sleep as possible when he needed it regardless of what time of day it was, he laid his head on the nearest surface, this being his master's shoulder, and quietly dropped off to sleep.

Mace and Hikari shared an amused look over the head of the sleeping Padawan, before Mace made an appointment for the next day and carried Harry back to their apartment. Although Harry was 17, he was fairly easy to carry and Mace hadn't got the heart to wake his Padawan up for the 10 minute walk back. Harry barely stirred as he was put down on his bed. Mace removed the boots, saber, and belt but left the rest, reasoning that it wouldn't hurt for Harry to sleep in his uniform once.

When dinnertime rolled round, Mace went to Harry's room and knocked on the door. Receiving no reply he walked in and stifled a groan. Harry was tangled in the bedsheets, obviously trapped in a nightmare. Growling to himself, Mace lamented the non-existence of a proper Master/Padawan bond which would have alerted him to Harry's distress. The fact that Harry could keep so quiet as well was also worrying to some degree. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he gently shook him awake, calling his name, so that Harry would realize that he wasn't being attacked. He wasn't expecting the reaction he got though. Harry's eyes flew open and he launched himself off the bed and moved towards the corner of the room. As Mace moved towards him he realized that Harry wasn't truly awake and the string of words that came tumbling out made the Jedi Master's blood boil. Once again, Mace vowed to make a trip to Earth when Harry was better and hurt someone, or several someones. No one messed with Mace Windu's Padawan without some form of retribution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Bonds and Shields**

Two days after Harry's first visit to Hikari, he and Mace were sitting opposite one another in one of the gardens inside the Temple. Harry liked this particular garden because of the waterfall in the distance and the various plants and animals around the room. The pair were deep in meditation as Mace led his Padawan through the process of creating the Master/Padawan bond. Although Mace had done this before, it was always a new experience with each Padawan and for Harry it was an entirely new experience. Harry still had to fight back a reflexive attempt to force his master out of his mind but the months of practice before the mind healer visit and the fact that the lingering damage from the Occlumency and from Voldemort had been healed meant that the attempts were getting less and less as Harry accustomed himself to the fact that he could let others into his mind and trust that they wouldn't hurt him. Floating within the Force, Harry felt Mace's presence and invited him into his mind.

Mace smiled at the invitation and took it, entering his Padawan's mind properly for the first time. The Master/Padawan bond which previously had been weak and barely there was now firmly connected and stronger than it had been. It would continue to grow and strengthen as time passed, which was normal for training bonds.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at his master, feeling like a proper Padawan for the first time since becoming a Jedi. The bond felt new and strange to him but his friends had told him that this was also normal and would pass in time as he got used to it. There had also been jokes made that it was also used by their masters as a homing device so they couldn't sneak off anywhere. Harry didn't mind this and had even made a joke back that if the bond was a homing device then the braid was equally useful to their masters – as a leash. This had been met with groans and Harry was introduced to a particular saying among the Padawans. This was that if you were caught doing something wrong and your master led you home by your ear then you were in trouble. If however, your master led you home by your braid then you'd better start making out your will. Harry hadn't found this very funny at first, but was told that it was only a saying and that there hadn't actually been any recorded cases of masters murdering their padawans. After that Harry was able to appreciate the humour of it.

Tentatively Harry accessed the bond, reaching out over it, sensing his master's presence on the other side, waiting patiently while Harry explored it. When he sensed that Harry was ready he sent a query along the bond.

_Harry are you ready to begin constructing your shields?_ he asked. Harry blinked in surprise at hearing Mace's voice in his head, before replying _I think so Master. Am I doing this right?_

There was a chuckle from Mace and Harry sensed amusement along the bond before the reply came through, _Yes you're doing fine. It's just like normal talking only we're talking along our bond. Shall we begin?_

Harry nodded and the lesson on shield construction began. Mace had discovered over the past weeks that Harry worked best when shown what to do and was then left to get on with it while still having his master around for help and advice when needed. Also, the time that Harry had spent examining his master's shields helped with building his own. Mace had explained that sorting his memories into categories and then putting each category into a different section of his mind would help with keeping his mind clear and uncluttered and would also help with memory recall later on when Harry learnt how to use the Force to aid his memory.

In a display of trust that left Mace stunned, Harry asked him to observe the sorting process through their bond, which meant that Harry would essentially be allowing him to see all his memories. When Mace asked whether Harry wanted this, Harry looked confused.

"I thought that masters had access to their apprentice's thoughts whenever they wanted" he said, thoroughly confused. His master blinked at the matter of fact answer he'd got and then shook his head.

"No Harry we don't. I can sense what you're feeling and I can sense your surface thoughts if you're broadcasting but I would never pry into your private thoughts or your memories without your explicit consent."

Harry nodded before saying, "That hasn't changed my mind Master. I trust you, and I care about you. You've shown me that I can trust you and I believe that you'll keep what I show you private." Harry then hesitated a moment before moving over to his master and hugging him briefly before resuming his seat opposite him. In doing so he managed to startle the normally unflappable Jedi Master once more. In the months since Harry's apprenticeship had started, he had never voluntarily hugged his master, the previous hugs had always been initiated by Mace. Harry's action now told his master that Harry was serious about his offer and Mace felt his heart leap with joy. 'There's hope after all. He's definitely recovering' he thought before looking at his Padawan who was looking expectantly at him. Smiling, he sank back into meditation, taking Harry with him and then watched through their bond as Harry began the process of sorting his memories.

As Mace watched, memory after memory was brought forward, examined and sorted into the proper category. Harry was thorough, finding each and every memory, no matter how painful. The most important memories came first. Harry had organized his mind like the Jedi Temple. The most important memories were locked away in the Intelligence Division offices, memories like the Prophecy and other information that Harry deemed too important to be seen. Stopping the sorting process, Harry reached out to Mace over their bond, beginning to get more comfortable with this as he got more practice.

_Master how do I lock these memories away?_ he asked. His master considered the question and then replied, _Choose a method of defence that works for you and use it to shield these memories from outside viewers._

Harry thought about it and then grinned. Around the Intelligence Division offices in his mind, he put a strong set of shields around the actual memories and then he went outside the rooms and put an alarm system in the door. In the space between the two he placed his memories of the Cruciatus curse. The idea was that if anyone got as far as piercing the first shield, they would be overwhelmed and rendered unconscious from the mental pain of the Unforgivable. Harry didn't want anyone seeing the Prophecy, or his dreams of Ginny.

Finished with that section, he returned to his memory sorting. The memories of his childhood went in the Initiate wing of the Temple, and his memories of Hogwarts went into various filing cabinets in classrooms in that wing. The next set of memories were of his Jedi training and this was easy, he merely matched subject to classroom. Once each set of memories were filed away, Harry locked each door and cabinet with his Force signature so no one else could open them. Anyone that tried would run headlong into an imitation of the Imperius curse which would compel them to leave immediately and never return.

The miscellaneous memories that Harry didn't mind people seeing were left floating round the halls of the Temple, and the common areas. Once he was finished he put another strong double layered shield round the outside of the Temple and locked the doors again with his Force signature. His last act was to set it up so that any "visitors" would be automatically directed to the Council Chamber where their motives would be examined. If they needed to see his memories then Harry would accompany them to unlock the relevant section. If they didn't then they would have a fight on their hands to get into his mind. If they managed to fight their way through the defences on the Council Chamber then the other defences would activate and the "visitor" would find them self in trouble.

Finished with constructing his shields, Harry mentally stood back. _Master_, he sent along their bond, _do you want to try getting into my mind?_ His master hesitated until he realized that Harry wanted to see if his defences worked. He first approached the Temple, admiring the construction of it and the way that Harry had chosen to protect his mind. He tested the outer shield and found a small weakness in the back. He slipped through and was immediately yanked up to the Council chamber. He took time to admire the thoroughness and effort that Harry had put into this before walking out the door, or trying to. Immediately, a hail of curses flew at him and he had to pull his mental lightsaber and deflect them. Once he was out the door he stopped, before saying to Harry, who was watching his progress, "Your defences are impressive at the moment Padawan." Harry shrugged before replying, "There's more to come Master."

Mace walked the halls of Harry's mind, not bothering with the locked classroom doors. He was searching for Harry's most important memories, since that was what he suspected Harry wanted him to test. He was right. Grinning, he headed for the Intelligence Division, guessing that that was where the important stuff would be held. He got to the first shield outside the door and stopped. Cautiously he prodded it. It held. He prodded harder and then harder still. Finally a small crack appeared and he mentally slid through it. Once inside he took one step towards the safe and dropped to the floor as the Cruciatus curses hit him. Unable to think of anything but escape he found his entry point and swiftly exited. Once outside he leant against the wall and glared at Harry.

"What in all the nine levels of hell was that Padawan" he said, catching his breath. Harry smirked and said "My memories of the Cruciatus curse Master. It's one of 3 curses known as the Unforgivable curses. The Cruciatus is the one that causes pain, and it can drive a person insane or even kill them if it's held long enough. The other two are the Imperius curse which is basically mind control, and the last is the Avada Kedavra curse, the Killing curse.

Mace nodded in acknowledgement of the explanation and then said, "I can certainly believe what you said about the Cruciatus curse if that's the pain it causes. You certainly want to keep your private memories private. What about the rest of your mind?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll put a double shield round my mind and make it so that only people with approved signatures can get in. You will be one, of course, but anyone else will have to be added by me. Not even the Council will be able to get in, or if they do they will be subject to the same defence system as you saw here."

"What if they want to examine your mind, or Master Hikari wants to do another examination?" Mace asked, worried that Harry was taking his mental defences a little too far. His Padawan shrugged and answered, "I'll disable the defences for the examination and then reactivate them afterwards. I'm protecting my mind Master, and I don't want anyone getting in."

Mace nodded and then he and Harry exited Harry's mind, with Harry locking the shields in place behind them. The bond was the only opening in the shields and that had similar defences on it that Harry's memory storage had. Only his master could use the bond to get into his mind, no one else. As they left, Harry keyed in his master's Force signature so he would be safe in future if he visited Harry's mind.

As they came out of the meditation, Mace stared at Harry. The mental defences that his Padawan had put in place were advanced, very advanced. Finally, Harry brought him out of his contemplation by asking a question.

"Master, the bond is still open. How do I avoid broadcasting?" Mace thought about it and then replied, "You put up privacy shields around the bond. That way it leaves the bond open to communication but blocks thought transference unless you are actively sending a message to me. Now we need to get Qui-Gon to remove his shielding as I believe that your shields are strong enough to handle the normal amount of telepathy that we get in the Temple."

Harry nodded and went to get up, only to stagger sideways into the pond that they were sitting beside. Dripping wet the Padawan surfaced to see his master doubled up with laughter. Grinning, Harry lifted his master with the Force and dropped him in the water and then got out and out of range before his master could retaliate. He called out, "Master, I'm going to change and then go to dinner, we've been here all day and I'm starving." He then walked out of the room, leaving his master to fume and splutter as he got out of the water himself. He squelched his way back home, drawing every scrap of his dignity around himself as he heard the snickers and whispers from various Padawans about his current drenched state. He had no doubt that the story would be all round the Temple by the next morning. He was intrigued by Harry's organizational system and the defences he had in place. He would have to warn the Council; otherwise they would get a nasty shock if they tried to enter his mind again.

One thing that Mace was sure about though was that Harry needed to learn to let others do their jobs. He had a ridiculously overdeveloped sense of independence, and also a habit of assuming that he was to blame for everything that went wrong. Oh yes, a discussion with the Council was definitely in order he thought as he changed into dry clothes and went to eat in the dining hall. There he spotted Harry eating with his friends, so he turned and went to eat with his friends, sitting by Sora, who was a Jedi Master that had specialized in soul healing. This was no accident as now that Harry's mind problems had been fixed, it was time to start healing the soul damage that had occurred. The three months of being among the Jedi had done much to speed the healing process along but there were still old hurts that needed to be discussed and dealt with before Harry was back to full health. Mace doubted that some of the hurts his apprentice was carrying would ever fully heal but Sora would help to heal the worst of them. With that in mind he entered into a discussion with the soul healer about Harry and arranged an initial appointment for him. After that he was lost in other conversations, while over with the Padawans, Harry was discussing the intricacies of lightsaber construction as he would finally begin this important step the next day, along with also being allowed to participate in his first physical training class.

**Author Notes**

Ok you guys, I am putting this note here to address a common question/complaint that has been coming though in some reveiws. Apparently people don't like the fact that Harry knows about the SW universe beforehand. I'm stating here and now, and for ever after that HARRY DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT THE SW UNIVERSE! He heard bits and pieces of it when he was locked in his cupboard at the Dursleys and he saw the Jedi uniform once or twice when he was doing kitchen cleaning and needed to go through the lounge area when Dudley was watching it. He knew enough to recognise what Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were, but not who they were, and he thought that Yoda was a fictional character, and not real. If he did know about the SW universe he would be staying as far from Tatooine as possible and he would also quite likely kill Palpatine before the Naboo blockade even happened. Ok.

So now that I've finished my mini-rant, let me say thankyou to everyone for their reviews, both positive and negative. I love writing fanfic and I am delighted that so many of you take the time to read and then review it.

May the Force be with allof you

Padawan Lynne


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Training and Council Conversations.**

A week after the successful construction of Harry's shields, he was in one of the training salles, going through one of the basic lightsaber katas with Obi-Wan. Their respective masters were watching from the side as Obi-Wan patiently led Harry through the fourth kata yet again. Harry had found sparring with the lightsaber to be as natural as flying but he still needed to learn the katas so he could practice the stances and positions when he didn't have a sparring partner. He had mastered the first three fairly quickly, but the fourth was giving him trouble. He used a training lightsaber because he hadn't yet built his own. His friends didn't tease him much over this, as they all remembered how time consuming and difficult lightsaber construction could be. After the fifth failed attempt Harry blew out a breath of frustration and Obi-Wan stopped the practice.

Both Padawans were confused. The fourth kata was the first one with an aerial component, albeit a small one, and Harry wasn't afraid of being in the air so they were at a loss as to explain why Harry was having problems with the pattern. Qui-Gon and Mace looked at each other and then moved over to their apprentices. After a quiet discussion, the two pairs split and moved so they were opposite each other. They moved into the opening stance for the fourth kata and the two Masters reached out and linked with their Padawans. The idea was that Mace would be able to lead Harry through the kata and being able to watch Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would be beneficial as well.

In theory it was good. In reality it was a bit more complicated. They did discover what the problem was though. Harry wasn't getting one particular movement quite right and that was throwing off the rest. It was one turn where Harry had to turn 180 degrees while raising the lightsaber blade from a low guard to a high one. Harry was getting the lightsaber movement right but he was off-balance coming out of the turn. Once this was fixed though, Harry didn't have any problems with it and soon had it mastered. By the end of the practice, Harry was satisfied that he had the kata correct and that he was ready to move onto the fifth. He would continue to work on the first four though, to keep refining and polishing his technique.

As the group headed out of the sale, Obi-Wan dropped back to talk with Harry. Eyeing the older Padawan, he was struck once again by Harry's uniform choice. Harry had changed the colours from the traditional cream and tan. The inner tunic was a silvery grey, and the outer tunic and tabards were dark green. The boots, outer robe and belt were black. The sash that went round the tunics under the belt was a silvery grey colour. Obi-Wan, along with most of the other Jedi thought this colour choice a bit odd but since Harry always wore the traditional colours when required, no one complained about it. There had been some remarks that the colours suited him better than the traditional colours and the green brought out his eyes, which was partly why Harry had chosen the colours he had. The other reason was that they blended into the shadows better for when Harry was on missions that required sneaking around in the dark. He hadn't actually been on any missions yet but the young Jedi saw no reason to not plan ahead.

"So Harry, what's next today?" Obi-Wan asked. Harry looked over at his friend and grinned. Obi-Wan had become one of his best friends – the two understood one another so well that it sometimes seemed as if the two shared a bond. They didn't but if one was in trouble for something, 99 of the time the other would be a willing accomplice, or at least they would have known of the incident beforehand.

Shrugging, Harry replied, "I was hoping you'd help me with some lightsaber research." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok. What did you have in mind that requires research? A lightsaber isn't that complicated. What are you planning to build? A lightsaber with different length blades perhaps?"

Harry chuckled. "Not quite. I want to create a double-bladed lightsaber, a lightstaff I think it's called. I also want to incorporate metal blades into the handle so that when I'm finished I'll have 1 weapon that will have four blades, a lightsaber at each end and a sword blade at each end as well. I will be able to use it as a normal single blade lightsaber or single blade sword, and I'll also have the option of using it as a lightstaff or swordstaff. Another option I'll have will be to have a lightsaber blade at one end and a sword blade at the other."

Obi-Wan nodded before saying, "Sounds fairly formidable. It's definitely a new idea. Why do you need me though? You're good at research, better than I am."

Harry growled lightly, in a playful manner and elaborated. "I need you, my dense friend, because with 2 of us it will go faster. I also need you because the archivist, Madame Nu likes you more than me. I want to pick your brains about a Senate meeting that my master mentioned as well."

Obi-Wan nodded and the two of them walked on, conversing quietly with their heads close together so no one else could overhear their conversation. Up ahead of them Qui-Gon and Mace were also talking. Both Jedi were pleased at the firm friendship that had developed between their respective Padawans and they had rolled their eyes when that friendship had lead to several daring pranks being played, the last being the reprogramming of the food synthesizer in the Council chamber. The food tasted awful until the prank was discovered and the problem fixed. Needless to say, the Council was not amused and the two enterprising programmers found themselves grounded for a week as well as helping out in the kitchens, as dishwashers for that same week. The brief silence that had fallen was broken by Qui-Gon.

"So Mace, how is Harry doing? Has he recovered from his aversion to mind contact yet? He seems to have settled in well." Mace glanced at his friend, and then back at Harry before turning back to Qui-Gon.

"Can we discuss this later? Harry doesn't like being talked about behind his back and I need to talk with him to find out what I can reveal about his past. I won't talk about his mental contact problems though, that's between me, him and Hikari."

Qui-Gon nodded and they carried on walking, discussing the latest group of Initiates. They slowed and turned when they heard their Padawans catching up to them.

"Master, may Obi-Wan and I go to the archives and do some lightsaber research?" Harry asked. Mace looked at Qui-Gon and raised his eyebrows and Qui-Gon nodded in response. Mace turned back to Harry and replied, "Ok, but be back in time for dinner. Qui-Gon and I are going to that Council meeting I told you about earlier. Is it ok by you if he sits in on the meeting?" Harry, who knew that the meeting would be about him and his past, along with how he was doing as a Jedi, nodded. He then raced off to the archives, accompanied by Obi-Wan, leaving their masters feeling a bit miffed.

"We obviously didn't work them hard enough if they've still got the energy to sprint that fast" Mace remarked. Qui-Gon blinked and replied, "Have you considered that maybe we don't recover as fast as we used to. That might explain it."

"Please don't, I don't need to be reminded of my approaching old age" his friend responded before they headed for the Council meeting.

While it was what most of the younger Jedi believed, the Council did not, in fact, have formal meetings all the time. The one that Qui-Gon and Mace were headed to now was going to be fairly informal as they were just going to be sharing information. The two Masters walked into the small antechamber off of the main chamber and found most of the Council already there. Also in attendance were Master Healer Hikari and Master Healer Sora, as Sora's sessions with Harry had begun that week. He needed to get an idea of Harry's past so he could work out how to approach his newest patient. He would be sharing what he'd learnt from Harry, as would Hikari, as both of them had gained permission from the Padawan to do so as long as it went no further than the Council.

Jedi Master Plo Koon opened the meeting. "Well, now that we're all here we can get down to business, gossiping about Mace's Padawan. Mace, how is he?"

Mace glared at the circle as they leant forward expectantly. "We are not _gossiping_, Plo, we are sharing information, information, I might add, that he has only reluctantly allowed me to discuss." His fellow Council members didn't look fazed by this so he sat back and thought for a minute. Finally he sighed. "Harry is a very private person. The information I'm going to share is only the tip of the iceberg. We have made progress though, he allowed me to see his memories as he sorted them in preparation for constructing his shields."

The Council members were shocked by this, they had thought that Harry would never allow anyone into his mind. "Progress indeed" Eeth Koth said. "Has he allowed you to share some of his memories?"

Mace glared at him. "Have you forgotten the concept of PRIVACY!" he snapped. "For your information, no he has not. He trusted me with his memories, and he won't trust me again if I spill all his most private secrets to you lot."

Master Koth looked a bit ashamed. "You're right Mace, I'm sorry. It's just that we know almost nothing about him other than what we were told at his initial meeting with us. That was also very brief apart from his last year on Earth. Can you blame us for being curious about him?"

Mace looked hard at the other Master before nodding acceptance of the apology. "No I can't. Right then, here's what we know about him." With that, the discussion started, ranging from Hogwarts and the background information on the fight with Voldemort, to Harry's sixth year. The Council were outraged that a sixteen year old had been thrown into jail, in a place that made Korriban, the ancient planet of the Sith, look like an Alderaan health spa. Finally Depa Billaba asked a question that made Mace hesitate.

"What of his relatives? We've heard that he lived with them since his parents were killed and that they weren't happy with him going to Hogwarts but other than that you've said nothing more. Why?"

Mace looked distinctly uncomfortable and said, "My Padawan hasn't spoken much about them and I was specifically told that sharing information about them was something he didn't want to happen. Suffice it to say that his childhood was bad."

There were nods from around the group as the Jedi digested this, each knowing that it must have been bad for Mace to say what he did. Finally, Yoda turned to a previously quiet member of the group.

"Master Sora, spoken much of his relatives has he?" The soul healer frowned. "No Master Yoda he hasn't. He talks of Hogwarts, Voldemort, his former friends, but of his relatives he has said only their names and that there was a mutual dislike between them, one based on the fact that he was magical and that they didn't like magic. It has only been a week, and he doesn't trust me enough yet to fully open up. I am reluctant to push him."

Again there were nods and then Even Piell put in his opinion. "His status as his world's Chosen One seems to have annoyed him. He doesn't like being in the spotlight, so it made him uncomfortable. These Occlumency and Legilemency arts that he mentioned, and his experiences with them explains his fear of our mental probing when we first met him. For a teacher to mind-rape a student…"

There was a mutter of disapproval around the circle, the strongest coming from Hikari. As a mind healer, she had seen the damage that had been done and didn't like it at all. The Jedi knew, however, that they couldn't change the past. Finally Yoda spoke again.

"Adjusting well, Padawan Potter is?" he queried. Mace nodded. "Yes he is. He's soaking up information like a sponge and his Force manipulation skills are in mid-range for his age, and increasing with every day. His theoretical knowledge is rapidly catching up to where he should be and we have started on his physical training. He's currently in the archives with Padawan Kenobi, researching lightsaber designs."

There were chuckles at this and then Adi Gallia, Harry's flight instructor said, "You do realize that it will be almost impossible to get him out of there don't you." Mace grinned and retorted, "Yes well, I heard yesterday that he's flying rings round you in the simulators already and he's only had about 3 weeks of training in them."

Adi flushed and said, "Yes well, his non-Force enhanced ability is formidable enough, and he can connect with the Force to enhance that ability even further. Put simply, he's one of the best pilots I've seen. He's a natural."

"That would come from playing that sport, Quidditch, wasn't it?" Depa asked. Mace nodded. "Yes Depa and I'm glad that while he can outfly Adi, I can still beat him in a lightsaber duel. That's going to change soon though."

"Skilled with a lightsaber is he?" Yoda asked. Mace nodded once again. "Yes. Once he learns to let go and trust the Force to guide him, he will be virtually unstoppable. He's a natural with a blade as well as in a starfighter but he needs to learn to trust the Force to guide him. His inexperience gives me the advantage but he learns quickly and that advantage is disappearing with each match."

"I thought he was only up to the fifth kata though" Qui-Gon said, in surprise. Mace grinned and responded, "Yes but that's in the katas. He's more comfortable with free sparring than he is with the formal katas, and it's in the free sparring that he's excelling. I think he thrives on the unpredictability of a sparring match where he doesn't know what his opponent's next move will be, as opposed to the katas which are routine and predictable. He can improvise on the spot. The other day, when he was sparring with Padawan Kenobi, he was disarmed with a certain technique. The next match, Harry recognized the technique and blocked it, before trying it himself after a few minutes. It almost worked too. He's also been watching other sparring matches and sparring with other Padawans and even one or two Knights." Mace took a drink before continuing.

"In time he will learn all the katas and will also refine his style with more practice. Give him thattime."

The Council members collectively nodded and then the meeting broke up. Mace and Sora were the first ones out of the door, deep in discussion about Harry. It had been mutually decided that any more information would be gleaned on a voluntary basis from Harry. They knew that they'd been lucky to get Harry to agree to share any information at all and they all respected his right to privacy. They were also hoping that the Padawan could overcome his past and learn to live properly. Normally masters would discuss their Padawans the way that Padawans discussed their masters but with Harry, they had to be somewhat more careful given his dislike of being talked about. Sora and Mace had finished their discussion and Mace headed off to the archives to collect his Padawan, while Sora headed back to his office, pondering ways of getting Harry to open up. He was used to patients being reluctant to talk but Harry took it to the extreme. The soul healer huffed in frustration. Harry was so tightly shielded that it was almost impossible to get anything out of him unless he was close to breaking and that wasn't a state that the healer liked to induce too often. Still, from what Sora had heard just then, and from his sessions with Harry, the Padawan wanted to talk, he was just wary of opening up and then being hurt with the information that he'd given.

When Mace reached the archives he reached out with the Force, searching for Harry. He found his Padawan in one of the rooms off the main area. Slowing down he entered the archives and crept through the rows of shelves. He had got within 2 metres of the apprentices when Harry turned. In a blur of movement the Jedi apprentice struck, pinning Mace against the wall with one hand, his other bringing the hilt of his lightsaber up under the master's chin, with the blade emitter pressed up against his jaw. Master and Padawan stared at each other for a moment before Harry released his master and stepped back, a horrified expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Lightsabers and Senators**

"I'm sorry Master I didn't realize it was you" Harry said, backing into the table in his haste to let go of his master and put a bit of distance between them. Technically, what he'd just done could be construed as an attack, and even worse he'd drawn his lightsaber as well even though he hadn't activated it. Mace blinked in shock, his mind still trying to process the speed and grace that his Padawan had exhibited. Finally he noticed that Harry was almost hyperventilating in fear and shook himself out of his stupor. Taking a couple of steps towards the shaking apprentice he raised his hands in a placating gesture, keeping them well away from his own lightsaber so Harry didn't think that he was threatening him. He then said in a calming tone, "Harry, you did nothing wrong. You didn't know that I wasn't a threat and if I had been an attacker I would be incapacitated right about now. It was my fault for sneaking up on you rather than announcing my presence. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

Harry blinked and looked warily at his master. Seeing that the elder Jedi truly meant what he said, he relaxed and stepped away from the table, clipping his lightsaber to his belt as he did so. Hesitating slightly, he glanced at the surroundings before stepping forward and quickly hugging Mace, needing the reassurance that he truly wasn't in trouble. Just as quickly though he let go, seeming embarrassed to have hugged his master in front of his friend. Obi-Wan had politely been organizing their research notes and ignoring the interaction between the pair and thus wasn't embarrassed at all.

After another brief period of silence Mace decided to enquire about the research that the two apprentices had been doing. This drew both of them in as a friendly debate re-started between the two.

"I keep telling you Harry, it won't work" Obi-Wan said, waving one hand in frustration and managing to hit Mace in the stomach in the process. After a brief apology he continued, "I can see the lightsaber part being possible but not the other." Harry sighed and replied, "Obi-Wan, from the research we've done we know that it's possible with single blades. All I'm proposing to do is double it that's all."

Mace was now extremely intrigued by the debate and broke in at that point. "What's the problem? What design are you going to use for your lightsaber Harry?" The trio of Jedi had moved out of the archives and towards Mace and Harry's apartment. Harry half turned while still walking forward and said, "Obi-Wan and I found a record about an ancient Jedi that combined a steel sword with his lightsaber so that it was one hilt with two blades in it, with the lightsaber blade on one setting and the sword blade on the other, kind of like a lightsaber with different length blades."

His master nodded and then said, "So what you and Obi-Wan are debating is the possibility of recreating it?" Harry frowned but before he could answer, Obi-Wan jumped in.

"He can re-create it Master Windu, the Jedi left his plans for it. What Harry wants to do is create a lightstaff with the capability of turning into a swordstaff. He wants to have lightsaber AND sword blades at both ends."

Mace blinked. Then he said, "Let me get this straight. An ancient Jedi built a lightsaber that had a steel sword blade in the hilt as well." Both Padawans nodded in confirmation. There was a brief silence during which they entered Mace and Harry's home. Once they had entered and sat down Mace continued.

"Now, Harry wants to replicate that but in a lightstaff, that has the capability of becoming a swordstaff as well." Again there was wordless confirmation from the apprentices. Finally Mace stretched slightly and caught Harry's gaze with his own.

"Padawan," he started, "I have no doubt that you can build this weapon but tell me is it going to be a lightstaff all the time or could you use only one end like a normal lightsaber or sword?"

Harry grinned at his master's faith in his ability to create his lightstaff and replied, "I could use one or both blades Master, and the idea is that if necessary I could use them interchangeablywith alightsaber blade at one end, and a sword blade at the other. It is possible Master, just time-consuming."

His master nodded and then stated, "If you think you can do this Harry then go ahead. If you know what you want to do and it's possible then go for it."

Harry grinned at the vote of confidence and turned to Obi-Wan saying, "See, told you it could be done." Obi-Wan merely rolled his eyes before excusing himself and heading home. Harry grabbed the research notes and sat on the couch, occasionally making a note on another datapad and erasing ideas that he didn't like. Mace shook his head as he watched his Padawan work. Most Padawans based their lightsabers on those of their Masters but Harry it seemed wanted to be original. There was no harm in this and indeed, while Padawans based their lightsaber designs on their Masters' they did personalize them too. Harry's was just a bit more personal than most.

Finally the Jedi Master got up and moved into the kitchen to start dinner, noting that the area was so clean it sparkled. Frowning, he checked under the sink, noticing that the breakfast dishes, which he'd left earlier, had been done as well. He looked out to the lounge and saw Harry still intently studying the various datapads in front of him. Shaking his head he vowed to watch what Harry did after dinner. He suspected that Harry had cleaned up the kitchen when it was technically Mace's job since the Master was on meals/dishes that week. He also knew where this habit of cleaning up everything came from and he once again cursed the Dursleys. While Padawans were expected to help with the household chores they weren't expected to do everything, and they were allowed to sit back and relax if they'd finished their own jobs but their master hadn't. Harry, it seemed, was still struggling with this particular concept and Mace wanted to make sure he understood that he didn't have to do everything.

Two days later found Harry at the Senate building with Mace, meeting some of the Senators. Mace had a meeting with the politicians, while Harry sat beside him and watched silentlybut afterwards he mingled with them, and encouraged Harry to do the same. Among the politicians were Bail Organa from Alderaan and Palpatine from Naboo. Currently, Mace was talking with Palpatine while Harry was getting to know Bail Organa.

"So Padawan Potter, what do you think of the Senate?" the quiet Senator asked Harry. Bail was intrigued by Mace's new Padawan. He had met Mace in the past and was friends with him. Harry tilted his head to the side and replied, "It works ok, but I don't really trust politicians all that much. I haven't had good experiences with politics yet. The politicians on my home world wanted to use me as a figurehead and then, when things went wrong they turned on me and ripped my reputation to shreds."

Bail winced; he knew first hand how some politicians were backstabbers and reputation shredders. Adopting a lighter tone he said, "Not all of us are like that." Going over what Harry had said he asked, "You weren't raised a Jedi then?" Harry shook his head. "No. I come from Earth, that new planet that Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi were sent to investigate. My community was led by a Minister that was an incompetent buffoon who was more interested in his own power than the common good. When I tried to say something that went against his own agenda he had me thrown in jail."

His companion nodded before saying, "I can see now why your views on politicians might be a bit jaded. Just remember that not all politicians are like that. There are some of us that are interested in the common good."

Harry smiled up at the Senator, he was starting to really like the man. "I know. I'll just take it on a case by case basis I think. I'm sorry if I implied that you were a backstabbing moron. Now, how do things get done around here?"

While Bail was expanding Harry's political education via discussions of Republic law and Senate procedure, Mace was getting the distinct feeling that Palpatine was showing a bit more interest in his apprentice than was strictly professional. Deciding to test this he called Harry over.

_Padawan would you mind coming over here. I have someone here that I want you to meet_ he sent through their bond. He felt an acknowledgement from Harry before the Padawan excused himself from Senator Organa and walked over to where Mace and Palpatine were standing.

"Padawan Potter, it's nice to meet you" Palpatine said with a smile. Harry shook the Senator's hand, and murmured a greeting but he was puzzled. His scar, which hadn't hurt since the death of Voldemort was prickling, as if something or someone nearby was connected with the Dark. When he shook hands with Palpatine the feeling intensified and the Padawan narrowed his eyes.

"Is something wrong Jedi Potter?" Palpatine asked. Harry shook his head and smiled at the man, hiding his confusion behind his polite, social mask that he had learned to wear in public, reserving his true emotions for his friends and his Master.

"Just a slight headache Senator, I probably need some fresh air. It's gone now." Palpatine nodded and began speaking about various Senate matters, while Harry paid as much attention as possible. Suddenly Palpatine asked, "I hear you're from Earth Harry, what's it like?"

Harry shrugged. "It's nice. There are different countries with different languages. I don't really know much about it, my relatives didn't travel very much. I only really know what my own community was like and a bit about the history of the world."

Palpatine nodded. "Naboo is a nice planet too. Have you studied it yet?" Harry shook his head so Palpatine took the opportunity, with a quick look at Mace who nodded his assent, to give Harry a highly detailed and condensed version of what Naboo was like. Finally Mace excused both himself and Harry, claiming that Harry needed to go back to the Temple to study. Palpatine let them go but as Harry shook his hand, the prickling in his scar returned at a greater intensity. His face gave nothing away though, but as he looked back while walking out of the Senate building, he locked eyes with Palpatine and for a brief second some nameless menace flashed in the Senator's eyes. Harry turned away with an internal shudder.

On the way back to the Temple Mace looked sideways at Harry. His Padawan was quiet and looked to be pondering something. Mace left it alone until they got back to their apartment and then he questioned Harry about the reaction that he'd had to Palpatine. He hadn't missed the narrowing of Harry's eyes when he'd shaken hands with Palpatine and was curious as to the reason.

"What happened with Palpatine Harry?" he started. Harry looked up from his seat on the chair and answered, "What do you mean Master? If you're talking about my reaction to shaking hands with him then I'm not sure what to tell you."

Mace dropped gracefully onto the couch and stared hard at Harry. Finally Harry broke the silence by saying in a frustrated tone, "I honestly don't know Master. All I know is that when I was around him, my scar, the one that linked me to Voldemort, started itching, and then it hurt when I shook hands with him. The only time it did that was when Voldemort was around. I'm very confused at the moment. I don't know what to think."

Mace nodded thoughtfully. He'd certainly known of Jedi that were sensitive to the presence of the Dark Side, even if he hadn't known any personally, so this news that his Padawan's scar used to be a Dark Side detector wasn't surprising to him. He was just as confused as Harry as to why it should act up around Palpatine though. Finally he said, "I know you're confused Padawan but could tell me what you think it means? I don't care if it's wild and outlandish, just tell me what your gut instinct tells you."

Harry frowned and then got up and paced a bit, letting his leg muscles stretch and de-cramp. He then turned to face his master and dropped back onto his seat, somewhat less gracefully than Mace had done. Running a hand through his hair he said, "I know this is going to sound weird but something seems off about Senator Palpatine. I can't pin down what it is though, it's elusive at present and that's bugging me. When I looked back, as we were leaving the Senate, I saw something in his eyes, something…dark…something menacing. It was only for a brief second though."

There was silence for a moment and then Mace said "I wouldn't think about it too much Harry, one of Master Soren's favorite sayings is that politics is the public face of the Dark Side. It's hard to see at the best of times and the corruption and double-crossing that goes on in there would be able to hide even a Sith Lord if he was clever enough to hide his presence and not openly advertise his position. I don't think that Palpatine is evil, he's a politician. What you were sensing is most likely the aura of politics. Don't worry about it."

Harry nodded in agreement but privately he thought that his master was wrong. 'Something about Palpatine is definitely off. I'll have to keep an eye on him' he thought.

In his office in the Senate building, Darth Sidious, was also thinking furiously. 'That Padawan was able to sense my aura. How is that possible? I'll have to be more careful. I could always try and turn him; the amount of power in him is phenomenal and if he won't be turned then I'll destroy him. I can't have him running around for too long, he's a potential threat to my plans.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Missions and Revelations**

It was now a year after Harry's first visit to the Senate, and he was currently running late for a mission briefing. He and Obi-Wan had received permission earlier to go wandering round Coruscant as long as they were back in time for the briefing. Unfortunately the two Padawans had lost track of time and were now in danger of being seriously late.

"Harry," Obi-Wan panted as they skidded round a corner into the parking area where they'd left their speeder, "we're going to be late no matter what we do. Let's call our masters and tell them that we're stuck in traffic or something."

Harry glared at his friend. "We're not going to be late Obi. Not the way I fly. Get in."

With that the 18 year old Padawan leapt into the drivers seat, barely giving his friend enough time to jump in beside him before he gunned the engine and raced off, swerving to avoid an oncoming transport that almost hit them.

Obi-Wan clutched the handrests as Harry flew the wrong way through the traffic, doing corkscrew turns to avoid other speeders and swerving in and out of lanes as he saw the gaps. His eyes were half closed and all his being was focused on one thing, getting to the Temple on time. He never felt truly free unless he was either flying or sparring. Both of those activities required him to pit his skill against different elements, and it was just him and those elements. He enjoyed the challenge of it, the thrill of the potential danger. At the same time he was able to control those instincts and desires so that they only came out when he needed them. At all other times he was conscious of his duty as a Jedi and presented an image of a serious, attentive Jedi Padawan. His carefree side only really came out when he flew, in sparring it was more controlled, given that he didn't want to injure his opponent.

About halfway to the Temple Obi-Wan glanced behind them and groaned. "Harry, we've got the traffic officers on our tail. Slow down!" Harry shook his head. "Can't do that, if we get pulled over we'll really be late, not to mention our masters will kill us. I'll lose him."

With that he rolled the speeder to one side and down, forcing the traffic officials to follow suit. They were forced to give up when Harry skimmed past a transport that then blocked their path, and when they were clear to go, Harry and Obi-Wan were long gone.

Free from annoying officials, Harry turned back to the Temple and flew at top speed to get there. He slid into the landing area in a cloud of smoke; the engine had overheated thanks to his brutal treatment of it. Without waiting to see if the speeder was ok, the two apprentices raced up the steps and up to the Council chamber, arriving with seconds to spare.

Qui-Gon and Mace looked at each other and rolled their eyes, each knowing perfectly well that their Padawans had probably broken several trafficlaws in order to get to the Temple in time for the briefing. They didn't say anything though; they just turned and led the way into the Council chamber.

After 15 minutes the four Jedi exited the chamber feeling relatively pleased about the upcoming mission. It was Harry's first mission as he'd spent his first year as a Jedi catching up on his year mates. Now that he'd completed that task, and had enough knowledge of the Republic and his lightsaber skills were up to scratch he was allowed to go on missions. This particular one was a fairly routine protection/escort job. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were coming along for two reasons, one being that Obi-Wan would be company for Harry and two, they provided extra protection should something go wrong.

The person they were escorting was Bail Organa. An attempt had been made on his life earlier in the month so he was requesting Jedi protection for the trip from Alderaan to Coruscant. As the transport entered hyperspace on the week long trip to Alderaan, Harry and Obi-Wan pulled out their datapads and began to finish their astrophysics assignments. Obi-Wan liked the subject but Harry loathed it. That being the case, Obi-Wan generally helped Harry with the assignments for that class, and Harry returned the favour by helping him with Biology, which Harry liked but Obi-Wan didn't. After about 2 hours they were finished and they promptly saved the work and threw the datapads back in their bags. They then asked permission to go and explore the transport.

They were let go, with the only stipulation being to "try and come back on time this time." Rolling their eyes the two younger Jedi headed off, leaving their masters to discuss mission details.

After about 3 hours Mace looked at the time. "Hey Qui, our younger counterparts have been gone for about 3 hours now. Should we go find them?" Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, they'll come back when they're hungry. Knowing them, they're either discussing Alderaan or sparring in the cargo hold. If I had to choose I'd say they're in the cargo hold."

Mace opened the Master/Padawan bond between him and Harry and reached out along it. He remained silent for a moment before chuckling. "You know them well indeed Qui, the cargo hold is where they are. Want to go watch?"

Receiving a nod in reply, Mace got up and began walking towards the aforementioned area of the ship. The two Masters walked into the large room and stayed round the edges, not wishing to get burnt by the lightsabers, which were set on the lowest level but could still hurt a bystander if they weren't careful.

The room was bathed in the blue and silver glows from the blades. Both were on the lowest setting and Harry had both ends of his lightstaff activated as well.

Harry's lightstaff was a work of art. After 3 months of design and construction he had finally made his weapon. The hilt was longer than the traditional hilt but still fitted his grip perfectly. The weight was well suited for his height as well. The Padawan had then practiced for hours against remotes, his master, Obi-Wan and the other Padawans in order to learn to use his weapon as both a normal lightsaber and as a lightstaff. He had then repeated the process with the steel sword blades although this was more learning to compensate for the weight difference than any different techniques. Thanks to all the practice, and also Harry's habit of completely surrendering himself to the Force when he fought, controlling and using his emotions to help him fight better, he was fast becoming one of the better swordsmen among the Padawans. He couldn't beat all of them yet, because as good as he was, they had more experience. Still, in another few years that would change. He and Obi-Wan made a good pair; they were able to match each other while still coming up with new and original moves to try. As Qui-Gon and Mace watched, Harry used the hilt of his lightstaff to knock Obi-Wan's head backwards and then he stepped back and brought the blade of his weapon around so that it jabbed Obi-Wan in the chest.

Grinning he said, "You're dead my friend." Obi-Wan merely growled good-naturedly and accepted Harry's hand to help himself up. Qui-Gon looked at Mace and tilted his head towards the two Padawans. Mace nodded and Qui-Gon removed his robe before moving out into the centre.

"Hello you two. That was a good match, may I join in?" Harry looked confused and said, "You and Obi-Wan against me and Master Windu?" Qui-Gon grinned at him and said, "No Harry, me and Obi-Wan against you. It will be good practice for you, fighting two opponents at once and also good for us. Not many Jedi know how to wield a lightstaff these days so we don't normally get a chance to practice against one."

Harry glanced at his mentor who nodded at him signifying that it was ok. As the three Jedi moved to take their positions, Qui-Gon said to both apprentices, "Remember, this is just a sparring match. Don't concentrate on winning, just on technique. Winning isn't everything."

Both Padawans nodded before centering themselves. Reaching out to the Force and letting it flow through them they concentrated on their opponent, or in Harry's case opponents. At Mace's signal the 4 blades hummed into life and the match was on.

Harry threw his focus outward. He knew Obi-Wan's style quite well but was less sure of Qui-Gon's. He knew the Jedi Master was one of the most gifted swordsmen in the Order and also knew that the combination of his ground based style and Obi-Wan's more aerial style made them a formidable team. Harry's own style, which was a mix of ground and air was more of a balance so he wasn't at too great a disadvantage. Also, the fact that Mace had been teaching him his special, more aggressive fighting style helped as Harry liked to use wolfish tactics, hit hard and move away, all at lightning speed and Mace's style of fighting appealed to him in that respect.

The battle started slow, with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan testing Harry's defences, while Harry tested theirs. It was a new experience for Harry, fighting against two people who knew each other's moves so well that they seemed to move as one, and he was hard pressed to hold them off. As Mace watched the battle his vision blurred for a moment and then he saw not Harry holding the lightstaff but a red and black tattooed warrior, and the blades of the lightstaff were red. Mace shook his head and the vision was gone, and it was Harry fighting once more.

Qui-Gon pressed Harry backwards while Obi-Wan attacked from the side. Harry chose the escape option and leapt upwards, twisting in mid-air as he did so, so that when Obi-Wan followed him upwards, Harry was perfectly positioned to kick his friend in the face.

Obi-Wan fell back to the floor, stunned. Harry landed and immediately found himself under attack from Qui-Gon. Harry allowed himself to be driven back, and then spotted Obi-Wan getting up off the floor. With a grin, Harry used the Force to wall his friend in, essentially preventing him from taking part in the battle. As Obi-Wan watched helplessly Harry used the same trick he'd used before to "kill" Qui-Gon. As the Jedi Master collapsed to the floor, signifying that he was "dead" Harry dropped the Force shield round his friend.

Obi-Wan rushed forward, in the grip of the same vision that Mace had shaken off earlier. He didn't see Harry, instead he saw a Sith. His attacks were faster and more brutal, and Harry fell back, barely able to keep up with him. Finally Harry landed a strike to Obi-Wan's shoulder but it wasn't a killing stroke. Obi-Wan on the other hand was able to land a clean horizontal blow to Harry's midsection, one that would have sliced Harry in half if the blades had been set on full power. As it was, the burn that resulted was painful and nasty but not lethal. As Harry "died" the match ended and Qui-Gon got up, moving to check that Harry and Obi-Wan were ok, as Mace came over intent on doing the same thing. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were ok apart from various bruises and Obi-Wan's bloody nose thanks to the boot in the face that Harry gave him. Harry on the other hand was inspecting the saber burn across his middle with amusement.

"Well Obi you really intended to get me this time didn't you" he said with a laugh. Qui Gon and Mace weren't as amused and weren't inclined to laugh it off.

"What were you thinking Obi-Wan, you could have seriously hurt him!" Qui-Gon growled, after finishing his inspection of Harry's wound. Obi-Wan winced at the tone of his master's voice but replied, "When Harry walled me in with the Force and then "killed" you my vision blurred for a second and then I didn't see Harry, I saw a red and black tattooed guy holding a red bladed lightstaff. That's why I fought that way, I wasn't seeing Harry I was seeing a Sith. I thought he was a Sith up until I "killed" him and then it faded away. You know I'd never intentionally hurt him Master."

Mace frowned. "He's telling the truth Qui-Gon. I also saw that same vision briefly during the match. I don't think it means anything for Harry, there's no chance of him going Dark, but I'm not sure what it does mean."

Qui-Gon nodded, his mind turning over the information and thinking about it. Looking up he said, "Well we'll just have to be more careful then." Seeing that Obi-Wan was upset that Harry had got hurt, he added, "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I didn't see what you saw and I do know that you wouldn't deliberately hurt Harry."

Smiling weakly at his master, Obi-Wan crouched down beside his friend and said, "Harry, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Harry grinned and said, "Never better." Seeing the disbelief on the faces surrounding him he continued, "Seriously, I've had much worse injuries and survived them. Believe me; I'll be fine in a couple of hours." Obi-Wan couldn't help grinning back and the tension that had been present in the room disappeared.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed back to the common area to start dinner while Mace and Harry headed to their quarters aboard the transport so that Harry's burn could be treated. With the wonders of bacta and a light healing trance Harry was indeed fine after a couple of hours, which was good as that was how long it took for dinner to be cooked. It was mutually agreed upon that in any future sparring matches; Harry would use only one blade and that if anyone saw something odd again, that the match would be stopped.

The next day, which in space was measured in terms of the number of hours that passed, things were back to normal among the Jedi. Harry's burn had healed although to prevent a reoccurrence the day was spent in fine tuning Force manipulation exercises, which also lead to Harry and Obi-Wan being taught a new skill, how to mind-trick someone. Practice wasn't easy as Jedi were practically immune to it, and Harry's efforts were somewhat half hearted at first anyway, given that the mind trick was similar enough to the Imperious curse to make him hesitant about trying it. He was finally persuaded to learn it when Mace told him that he needed to learn it and that it was a suggestion only, not mind control. This eased Harry's worries and he found himself becoming quite adept at this particular skill. Obi-Wan was also adept at it and the two Padawans shared a conspiratory glance before joining their power and attempting to mind trick their masters into forgetting that they had more homework to do. They were met with amused looks and a firm order of "Homework, now" as their attempt failed. Grumbling they went to finish their assignments, which for Obi-Wan consisted of chemistry and ethics while Harry had biology and politics.

At the end of the journey the transport touched down at the Alderaan spaceport and the four Jedi stepped off the ship, Qui-Gon and Mace in front with Obi-Wan and Harry standing in their proper places behind them. They were greeted by Bail himself as well as a small army of security officers, who didn't look too pleased to see that their jobs were apparently being entrusted to four Jedi, two of whom weren't even adults yet. Their concerns were quieted by the Senator who told them that while he appreciated their work, the Jedi would be better able to protect him en route to Coruscant. That said, he led the group to a transport and took them back to the palace. Qui-Gon and Mace discussed security concerns with Bail while Obi-Wan and Harry did their best to do two things at once, pay attention to the security details and also take in the scenery. They didn't have much success as each Padawan received a firm mental order to pay attention and not look at the surroundings. Only Harry was brave enough to reply, _I thought we had to pay attention to our surroundings at all times Master._

Thankfully, Bail didn't notice their preoccupation, although the two days in between the arrival of the Jedi on Alderaan and the scheduled leaving date meant that Bail could show his guests around a bit. After the two days were up, a small entourage left Alderaan cor Coruscant, consisting of Bail, his aides, a few security guards and of course, the four Jedi. Bail wasn't a Senator that ignored people and he was always polite to his security forces. The fact that he'd liked his meeting with Harry, and was pleased to meet him again, meant that he spent much of his time not only talking politics but also getting to know the young Jedi. The led to the beginnings of a firm friendship that would grow over time and become an important connection in years to come. Mace was intrigued by this new friendship but was disinclined to discourage it, if only because he was friends with the Senator as well. He did quietly let his Padawan know that such friendships had to be off-duty so to speak, and Harry complied, retaining his professional attitude towards the Senator.

Naturally though, the conversations between the Senator and the group of Jedi turned to Earth, as the Republic Senate still didn't know much about it. Harry found himself having to explain what he knew of it which was mostly the magical community. His audience were fascinated, especially when Harry, who had to concentrate hard to achieve the desired effect, performed an invisibility charm and faded from view. He then sneaked round behind Obi-Wan and started tugging at his friend's braid, before lifting a pile of datapads and walking back to his seat. Then, he sat down, held up the datapad and began to read it. To the small audience, the datapads apparently floated over to the seat and lowered themselves down and then one floated up and turned itself on. Harry, tiring with the effort, released the charm and appeared into view once more. They were impressed by this but less impressed at Harry's narrative regarding the magical government. Qui-Gon and Mace were also concerned at the fact that the magical world felt justified in fiddling with people's memories via the Obliviation spell.

Once the Senator and his aides had retired to their quarters, Mace turned to Harry. "Padawan, I know that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have already been there but would you describe Azkaban for me?" Harry smiled bitterly and then replied, "Master, Azkaban makes Korriban look like one of those health spas that Senator Organa took us to see." His master shuddered and then said, "Forget I asked."

There was a brief silence before Obi-Wan asked, "Hey Harry, how are your sessions with Master Sora going, or am I not allowed to ask?" Harry grinned and said, "You can ask, and I'll tell you that it's helping but that I'm getting rather tired of him wanting to explore my inner child all the time. I wish I had a Pensieve, some of the memories are just too painful to talk about. Having a Pensieve means that I could show him what I can't talk about."

"Pensieve?" Qui-Gon queried. Harry was about to answer when he felt a light pressure on his shoulder and James Potter answered from behind him, "A bowl that can store and replay memories. Very handy for looking at a situation from an outsider's point of viw."

"Hi Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, twisting slightly so he was looking up at the ghost. James smiled back down at him before answering, "I wanted to tell you that you don't need a stone bowl with heaps of runes on it to have a Pensieve. If you just want to show some memories and put them back afterwards then you can use any bowl. The runes are really for storage purposes."

Harry thought for a moment and then grinned. "Thanks Dad" he said as he rose from his seat and went into the small kitchen area. He held a bowl when he returned, and he placed it in the centre of the table. James then quietly coached Harry through the process of retrieving memories and putting them in the bowl. Harry thought hard and then selected three very specific memories.

"Hey Obi-Wan, remember when I said I'd had worse injuries than that saber burn you gave me?" he asked. Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly, wondering where this was going. Harry then slid the bowl towards his friend. "Take a look" he said, watching as all three Jedi entered the bowl, Obi-Wan first as he'd received permission, Mace second as Harry had given him permission via their bond, and Qui-Gon last after a nod from the Padawan. Dipping their fingers in, the three Jedi were sucked into Harry's past. Harry thought for a moment before joining them.

Catching up with them he saw the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. "This is my second year at Hogwarts" he commented when he saw his three companions standing next to him. "The idiot that's standing over me is Gilderoy Lockheart, a pompous buffoon with no brains and even less sense."

There was a general gasp from the crowd as the bones in the 12 year old Harry's arm disappeared. Mace coughed and then asked quietly, "Um, Padawan, what did he do to your arm?" Harry grinned, his master looked slightly sick at the sight of Harry's floppy arm. 'Come to think of it, none of them look all that well' he thought. Out loud he replied, "He vanished the bones in my arm. I had to drink Skele-Grow in order to fix it."

Shuddering at the thought of re-growing bones, even if they thought that it might be an acceptable alternative to weeks of wearing a cast and sling, the four were transported to the next memory – this one being the Basilisk incident.

"My first time using a sword" Harry commented off handedly as he watched the battle, wincing at his younger self's totally uncoordinated swings and thrusts. Watching from the side he was able to see the poisonous fang enter his arm.

"That snake is a basilisk, one of the most venomous snakes to exist" he said in reply to a question from Obi-Wan. This drew an incredulous look from Qui-Gon and an exclamation of "You survived a bite from a snake that large at age 12!"

"I had help" Harry replied somewhat irritably, motioning to Fawkes who had just appeared. The small group watched the destruction of Voldemort's memory, and then watched as Harry and Ginny met with Dumbledore and the conversation between Harry and the Headmaster over the similarities and differences between him and Voldemort.

The last memory was the hardest for Harry to watch. As the scene changed, they found themselves in a graveyard. "The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament" Harry said in a near-whisper. "That's Cedric with me." Mace realized that this memory was hard for Harry to let them see and wrapped a reassuring arm round his Padawan's shoulders. Qui-Gon had done the same for Obi-Wan as both Masters realized that something horrible was going to occur in this memory.

Silently they watched as Wormtail killed Cedric, saw the killing curse hit the elder boy and saw him lying dead on the ground. Obi-Wan moved over to Cedric, horrified that two words could kill someone. He then returned his attention to the rest of the memory. The rebirth of Voldemort, the short lived duel, the Cruciatus curse that Harry had had to endure. Finally the memory ended, and they were spat back out of the Pensieve.

No one was quite sure what to say until Harry broke the silence. "I don't want pity," he said harshly as he put the memories back. "I showed you those so that you would understand why I didn't consider that saber burn to be a serious injury. I would appreciate it if those memories were never talked about other than between the four of us." Seeing the silent nods of agreement, he carried the bowl over to the sink and washed it clean before drying it. Placing the bowl back where it belonged he headed off to the cargo hold after excusing himself by saying that he needed to be alone for a while.

Once he got there he sank to the floor and began meditating, trying to clear his mind and regain his calm centre. The revelations regarding his past had begun, and would continue over the next few months, although Harry hoped to restrict it to only a select few that would know the whole truth.

'If Master Sora wants to know about the Dursleys then he will. I can't talk about it but now I know that I can show him' the Padawan thought as he kept his breathing slow and even, and sank into a deep trance. This was how Mace found him several hours later.

**Author Notes**

**Hello again, and thankyou to all who have reviewed. I appreciate reading them, and I also appreciate those that keep their comments about various flaws contructive rather than destructive. To those that have complained about Harry being too clingy, well, he's just come out of prison after being betrayed by those he thought of as family, he's never really been allowed to be himself and he's never really known what love is before now, apart from when he was a baby and he can't remember that, and he's a bit emotionally unstable due to all that. I'd like to see anyone NOT be clingy after going through all that, I know that I certainly would be like Harry is. For those that want people to die, patience, the deaths are coming. This is the first in the series and as such has less blood and guts in it than future ones will have. Just be patient. Apart from that, keep reviewing, it inspires me to write more.**

**May the Force be with you**

**Padawan Lynne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Relatives and Rumours**

As the transport came into Coruscant, Harry became edgy. With every passing minute his uneasiness grew as the transport neared the landing platform. His master, along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan picked up on the trace of wrongness which grew stronger as the transport came in to land. The four Jedi looked at each other, and then silently arranged themselves so that they were guarding the Senator from all sides.

Since Harry had been the first to sense the danger, he was first down the ramp, so he could pinpoint the source of the danger. As he walked down the ramp he tilted his head from side to side, using the Force to enhance his senses.

_Padawan do you sense anything?_ his master asked. Harry, still acting like a human radar replied, _Yes Master but I don't, wait. Stay back, keep Senator Organa on the ship._

Harry had just found the source of the danger. A black cloaked figure leapt towards him and drew a lightsaber. Thinking quickly, Harry Force shoved the unknown threat out off the landing platform. Then he ran to the edge, looking down as the figure fell several hundred stories down and landed on another landing platform for one of the lower levels. Harry winced, the landing looked painful. Clipping his lightstaff back on his belt he gave the all clear signal, after checking round the ship to make sure there were no hidden explosives.

Mace, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came down the ramp, followed by Senator Organa and his aides. For a moment the group was silent before the aide, Melanie asked, "What was that thing?"

"I don't know but whatever it was I don't like it" Mace replied tightly. He turned round at the sound of an air taxi coming to a stop beside the platform. The group got in and rode to the Senate building. The ride was largely silent except for the quiet conversation between Bail and his aides and the equally quiet conversation between the four Jedi.

"You started getting uneasy on the approach to the landing platform Padawan. Why?" Mace asked. Harry looked out at the passing traffic before looking at his master.

"My scar started prickling Master. It only does that in the presence of the Dark Side. As we got closer to the platform it got worse." He glanced out the window once more and then continued, "I got a very bad feeling from that guy Master. The presence of a lightsaber was also disturbing."

Mace frowned; he hadn't seen the lightsaber but trusted Harry when he said that the unknown attacker had had one. Finally he continued with, "Is it reliable?" At Harry's enquiring, and slightly annoyed look, he said, "I don't mean to sound skeptical Padawan but if it is reliable then that would mean that Palpatine has a dark side to him which I'm not convinced is true."

Harry glanced at his master and then at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, both of whom looked interested in this new development. He then replied cryptically, "Appearances can be deceiving Master. It could just be nothing more than politics giving me a headache and coincidence that it's located round my scar. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Mace nodded in agreement but inside he was uneasy. He trusted Harry's feelings, and despite his words to the contrary he didn't believe in coincidences. Privately he resolved to keep a closer eye on Palpatine. The fact that an obviously Dark being had set off the same reaction in his Padawan as Palpatine had was worthy of investigation. For now though, the primary goal was to finish the mission by safely delivering the Senator to his office in the Senate building, after checking for explosives and assassins first.

While the Jedi were delivering Senator Organa to his office, Darth Maul was enduring a torture session at the hands of his master, Darth Sidious. The elder Sith Lord was seething over the failed attack, and also over Maul's stupidity in drawing his lightsaber.

"If you hadn't drawn it they would have thought you were a bounty hunter or some other assassin!" he snapped at his apprentice, who could barely stand due to the electricity still sparking over him from the Force lightning. "I told you to kill Potter but he's still alive and is probably more suspicious than before. Next time I tell you to kill someone you'd better do it PROPERLY!"

Maul winced before screaming in pain as Sidious lashed out again with an even more intense dose of Force lightning. Not for the first time, the young Zabrak cursed the day he'd agreed to become a Sith. The sweetness of the power that the Dark Side brought him wasn't worth the pain of the torture he endured for failed assignments.

A few weeks later Harry came dashing home and skidded to an abrupt halt when he spotted the guest that was calmly sitting on the couch. Remembering his manners he bowed to Sora who inclined his head in return.

"Erm, not to be rude or anything but is there a reason you're here Master Sora? I was going to meet Obi-Wan and Bant for a galactic languages study session, we're starting Huttese today."

His master answered his question. "Harry, we know you don't like talking about your relatives but to be honest, it's the only part of your past that you haven't talked about. Nothing that you say will be shared with anyone else outside this room. I was hoping that if you couldn't tell us then maybe you'll be willing to show us using your Pensieve."

Harry abruptly collapsed onto the couch. He had known that this day was coming, known ever since he had finally opened up to Sora about his past. He had even used the intervening weeks between the end of his first mission and the present day to construct a Pensieve, using help from his mother to etch the appropriate runes onto the bowl. He had then put all his Dursley memories into it, in groups, with a recording of his present self at the beginning to explain the context of each set.

Looking at his master and Master Sora, he said, "I anticipated this request so I made a Pensieve and it has all of my memories of my relatives in it, in chronological order. I only ask that you don't tell anyone else about them."

Mace and Sora nodded immediately. "Of course Padawan Potter, we wouldn't dream of telling anyone" Sora said, pleased that Harry was finally going to open up about the last part of his past that he hadn't said anything about. Now maybe the Padawan would be able to fully heal from his past, or at least reduce the amount of damage that was accumulated from it.

"Are you not going to come in with us Padawan?" Mace asked. Harry gave a small bitter smile as he returned with the pensieve. "No Master I'm not. I had to relive them while I was putting them in the pensieve so I'm not particularly keen to see them again. Besides, I really do need to go and do that study session."

Mace nodded. "How do we get back out again afterwards?" Harry smiled. "If you watch right through to the end, you'll come out on your own. If you wish to stop before the end, then just say Finite and the memories will stop. Now, if you'll excuse me I really need to go to that study session."

Harry was almost out the door when Mace grabbed his wrist. Turning Harry round to face him the Jedi Master said in an intense tone, "Nothing in there will change anything between us Harry. I love you, I care about you and nothing is going to change that. Understood?" Harry nodded and his master released him and allowed him to escape out the door before turning back to the table and the Pensieve.

"Suddenly I'm afraid of what we're going to see" he remarked. Sora nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath the two Jedi put their fingers into the silver liquid and were sucked into Harry's childhood.

What seemed like an infinite time later but was in reality only about 3 hours they returned to find Harry waiting for them. Wordlessly Mace got up and pulled Harry into a tight hug, which was more to reassure himself that his Padawan was actually there and real, and not just a figment of his imagination. He released Harry when the Padawan said, "Master, I appreciate that you care about me but can you let go. I can't breathe."

Sora looked at Harry, a new level of respect in his eyes. "Harry, how in all the nine levels of Sith hell did you manage to turn into such a nice, generous, good-hearted person when you grew up with those, those disgusting excuses for humans is beyond me."

Harry smirked. "It hasn't left me entirely unaffected Master Sora. The shocking thing is that Voldemort and my childhoods are almost exactly mirror images of each other. By rights I should be as bad as or worse than Voldemort. The fact that I chose not to highlights the differences between us."

Walking to the window he looked out before saying softly, "I do have a Dark Side Master; there were times when I would dearly have loved to give them a taste of their own medicine. I couldn't do it though."

There was silence before Mace asked, "Why not Padawan?" He was curious as to Harry's answer. Sora broke in with, "Yes, why not? It would certainly be justified from what you've shown us." Harry shrugged. "They hated magic, if I'd retaliated in any way they would have thought their behaviour was justified and it would possibly have been worse. They were never going to accept me so I saw no reason to make a bad situation intolerable."

Sora nodded, seeing the wisdom of the answer. "I'll go then. Harry, thank you for showing us this, I know it was hard for you to do." Harry turned to face the soul healer and gave a small smile. "Actually, knowing that you and my master don't think any less of me for what I had to endure is a huge help. It is I that should be thanking you."

Sora nodded and then quietly left, leaving Master and Padawan alone. Mace put an arm round Harry's shoulders again and inwardly jumped for joy when Harry didn't stiffen or try to pull away. The Padawan was finally becoming comfortable with casual affection and he had opened up a lot emotionally although he could still close off his emotions when necessary. Harry tended to use his emotions and instincts when sparring and this made him a difficult opponent to face as it put him more in tune with the Force and made his attacks more flowing and harder to detect. After a year of training, Harry had caught up and surpassed his age mates in lightsaber sparring, and had gone on to spar with the older Padawans and was now more often than not trying his luck sparring against some of the younger Knights. He hadn't yet won against Mace but that was because Mace himself was a hard opponent to beat and, like Harry, gave very few clues as to what his next move was going to be.

Harry was now studying the Jedi Code which he would swear his Knighthood oath on. He hadn't liked the current version of the code and had gone hunting for a different version. He'd found the old code which made much more sense to him than the current one and had promptly asked his master if he could swear on the old code when he was Knighted. Mace had looked at him oddly but agreed. If Harry went through with it then he would be the first Jedi in centuries to swear by the old code. Mace knew it of course, and agreed with his Padawan that it made more sense than the current one but he himself had followed the other Jedi in swearing by the current code.

The current Jedi Code went as follows:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Harry would be swearing by the old code which was as follows:

_There is emotion, yet there is peace._

_There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge._

_There is passion, yet there is serenity._

_There is death, yet there is the Force._

Harry was swearing by the old code because he thought the current one was arrogant and was stopping the Jedi from truly knowing what it was that they were protecting. The old Jedi, he had discovered, used their emotions when fighting, and when connecting with the Force. Padawans had been trained to let their emotions flow through them, and had been taught to control them and use them. As a result they were far stronger than the Jedi of the present era. Harry intended to be like one of the old Jedi, and was fast on his way to achieving that.

The 18 year old Padawan looked up when his master sat down beside him and looked at what he was studying. The conversation that started with a debate on the old code vs the new one and then skipped around several other topics until eventually settling on prophecies. Harry had discovered the Chosen One prophecy in one of the old books in the archives. He wasn't impressed by it, it sounded horribly vague to him. Mace agreed as to the vagueness of the prophecy but drew Harry into a discussion on his thoughts as to which side of the Force needed balancing. The debate ended with neither Master nor Padawan winning, as both agreed that they needed more information than just a prophecy in order to decide.

As he got up to start dinner, Harry said over his shoulder, "I do pity the kid that will be saddled with that prophecy though. I know the kind of pressure that that will place on their shoulders." As he said it though the Padawan got a brief glimpse of a sandy haired boy with intense blue eyes. The vision changed, showing that same boy as a young man with Harry standing beside him.

Shaking his head, Harry filed the vision away for later examination and continued with the dinner preparations. Once it was cooking, he returned to the lounge and said softly, "Thank you for not pitying me over my childhood Master. Now you know everything, there are no more secrets about me and my past that you don't know." Mace looked up at Harry and replied, "I don't pity you Padawan, I'm just sorry that you had to endure that sort of childhood. If we go to Earth though, you'd better pray that we don't meet them otherwise I might just forget that I'm a Jedi."

With that, Mace stood and went to check on the food, ignoring Harry who was standing in the lounge with his mouth open in shock, wondering if his master had just threatened to take a trip to Earth just to kill his relatives.

'Wow, I'd better do everything possible to keep the Dursleys from meeting Master, otherwise they're dead' he thought with a shudder. He wouldn't mind seeing his master yell at them but he didn't want his master committing homicide because of him.

**Author Notes**

**Ok people, this will be the last update for a bit as I am currently engaged in creating auniform for my work midwinter christmas party and have literally no time or at least very little for writing. I do have up to chapter 13 written but I won't have much time to get onto my computer in order to update if I wish to have my costume all finished and ready. For those who are interested, I'm creating a semi-authentic version of the Jedi uniform, semi-authentic because I can't get the proper fabric. I sincerely wish that George Lucas would make genuine Jedi uniforms available to the general public but until then I'll settle for my semi-authentic version which will still look good. **

**Thankyou for all the reviews and due to popular demand I am bowing to your wishes and Harry will NOT be paired with Ginny. I'm not yet sure how you'll take my idea for removing her from the picture but oh well. This is the only time I will be doing this and it's only because I've recieved something like 20 or so reviews saying variations of "Don't put Harry with Ginny" and 1 saying "Yes do." Just out of interest, who would like Harry to be paired with Siri, who is Adi Gallia's Padawan? **

**I need to go work on my uniform now (I'm steadfastly refusing to call it a costume) so I'll see you when I next update. Happy reading and may the Force be with you.**

**Padawan Lynne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Knight of the Order.**

It was now eight years since Harry had become a Jedi but the 25 year old Padawan wasn't thinking about how much time he'd spent in the Order. Instead he was engaged in the last of the Trials that would make him a Jedi Knight. He had initially thought that he wasn't ready, 8 years formal training, as opposed to his age mates who had been training their whole lives. Still, his master believed him to be ready, and so did the Council. His performance in the pre-trial Trials had been exemplary so he had come round to Mace's viewpoint. Truth be told he was enjoying the Trials, the chance to prove to himself, and everyone else, that he was worthy of the title of Jedi Knight. The first one, where he was sent into a hostage situation and told to rescue the hostages, had gone well. It was a holographic scenario of course but Harry didn't know that. Nor did he know that the second one, where he and his master had gone to mediate a dispute and Mace had been trapped beneath a rock fall and seriously injured (to Harry that is), leaving the Padawan to finish the negotiations alone while worried about his master's condition, had been staged. That one he was rather annoyed about until Mace told him that he had to show that he could put personal feelings aside to do his job and that it was a Trial that all Padawans had to go through. After the explanation Harry felt better about it but was still not overly happy.

The last Trial, the one he was engaged in presently, was one that was never spoken of to Padawans. It was a test of his spirit, where he would be made to face his greatest fears and deal with them. For Harry, like any other Jedi, his greatest fear was falling to the Dark, and this was what he was tested on now.

The Padawan spun in the darkened room, his eyes searching for the being that he could sense with the Force but not physically see. He wasn't allowed weapons in this Trial, so he had to use his mind. Suddenly a shaft of light illuminated him, and in that light he could see a figure that looked strangely familiar.

Voldemort walked out of the shadows. The Council had been very clever with this, and had created a holographic image of the Dark Lord that had haunted Harry's childhood, from Harry's descriptions of him. Voldemort looked around and then spotted Harry.

"Ah Harry, there you are. I've been waiting for you for a long time. Have you reconsidered your foolish decision to stay with the Light?"

Harry shook his head and growled back, "No I haven't. I will NEVER join the Dark. Ever. So you can take your offer and stick it into the nearest black hole."

Voldemort looked annoyed and then a second figure appeared. This one was of Harry himself, but an evil version. Harry stared at the figure, appalled. This Harry was the same height as him, but his eyes glowed with hatred and anger. Evil rolled off him in waves that were so strong that the Padawan felt almost sick.

Voldemort noted his reaction and smiled. "This is my apprentice, Potter, this is what you could be if you had the wisdom to join me. You could have power beyond imagining, the power to rule the universe, or even, save your friends from death. Join me."

Harry shook his head, regaining his nerve. In a calm, even tone of voice he said, "Never. You offered me power before Voldemort, and I didn't take it. I will not take it now. You, and your apprentice are nothing more than power hungry delusional psychotics and I want nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure Harry" the Padawan's evil twin asked. "You and Voldemort are a lot alike you know." Harry glared at the apparition and replied, still calmly, "Voldemort and I are NOTHING alike and we never will be. You won't win so just leave."

Evil Harry, snarled and then brought both his wand and his lightsaber up. Rushing forward, he attempted to slice Harry through with his blade while at the same time yelling, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry stood as still as a statue, watching the curse fly towards him as the deadly blade came at his neck.

Both disappeared in a flash of light as they hit Harry. The darkness faded to be replaced by the Council chamber and the Jedi Council once more. Harry let out a breath as he realized that the Trials were over. Now all that remained was to hear if he'd passed or not.

"Well done Padawan Potter. Not many truly pass that test. You faced your fear and conquered it." Harry gave a tired smile to Eeth Koth who had been the one speaking.

He then sighed and replied, "It wasn't easy Master Koth. I did wonder at that bit about Voldemort and I being alike but then I remembered why I was Light and he was Dark. That gave me the strength to beat him."

The rest of the Council nodded in agreement before Yoda walked forward. Harry knelt in front of the little Master in respect, and bowed his head. He felt a light tug on his braid and he looked at Yoda in enquiry.

"Proven yourself worthy of the title Jedi Knight, you have, Padawan. All that remains is taking the Oath. Then, a Jedi Knight you will be."

Harry breathed out in relief at hearing those words. He had passed the Trials and was now only a step away from becoming a Knight. He felt his master's presence behind him, and reached over their bond one more time, feeling his master's pride in his accomplishment, and also a hint of sadness that very soon, the bond would be dissolved. Extending his senses outwards, Harry also sensed the people that he had said could witness the Knighting Ceremony were present and waiting. Obi-Wan in particular was watching eagerly, he hadn't seen the last Trial of course, but he had been eager to know what he would go through in approximately 2 years. With that in mind Harry raised his head to look at Ki Adi Mundi as the graceful Cerean Master moved forward.

"Padawan Potter, for the past 8 years you have studied the ways of the Force and lived by the Jedi Code. You have helped to mediate disputes and also helped in many other situations across the galaxy. You have chosen to swear your Knighthood Oath on the Old Jedi Code rather than the current one. If you still wish to carry through with this then you will be the first Jedi in centuries to do so. In order to become a Knight, you will need to recite the code and then say what each tenet means to you and then swear your oath."

Harry nodded and then in a firm, clear voice he said, "I still wish to swear by the old code Master." Ki Adi nodded and then said, "Very well, Padawan, begin."

Harry closed his eyes and in the same clear tone said,

"_There is emotion, yet there is peace._

_There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge._

_There is passion, yet there is serenity._

_There is death, yet there is the Force."_

"Explain, you will, what that means to you" Yoda ordered. Harry nodded before replying, "There is emotion yet there is peace. Emotion is like the Force, it isn't light or dark. To deny all emotion is futile, it weakens us as Jedi by opening us to an emotional attack. By accepting our emotions and harnessing them we learn more about ourselves and in facing negative emotions and letting them flow through us we achieve peace by letting our emotions go until only us and the Force remain."

The Council nodded before Adi Gallia asked, "And the next maxim?"

"There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge. To claim that we know everything is arrogant and untrue. As Jedi we constantly discover new things, a long time ago a great man once told me that we are never too old to learn new things. So this maxim means that while we know much about the galaxy and the Force, we must still remain open to learning more in order to grow. We must also learn from the past, lest we repeat old mistakes."

"The third maxim, you must explain" Yoda ordered quietly. The Council was impressed so far, Harry had given clear, concise and well reasoned explanations and looked set to continue.

"There is passion, yet there is serenity," Harry quoted. "This ties our emotions. As Jedi we are taught that passion is to be avoided. However, passion, in all forms can also be a source of strength for us. It is only dangerous if not properly channeled and controlled. If it is properly controlled then it means that we can remember what we as Jedi fight for, while still holding onto that which is dearest to us.

The Council nodded, before Plo Koon asked, "And the final maxim?"

"There is death, yet there is the Force" Harry said. He appeared to be thinking about this one. He then started speaking again. "Life and death is an eternal cycle. If we deny death, then we also deny life and with that, we also deny the Force. The Force gives us life, we exist in harmony with it and in death we return to it"

The Council nodded and then stepped back to form a semi-circle in front of the kneeling Padawan. Mace stepped forward to stand in Harry's usual place, one step behind and one to the right of his Padawan. At a nod from Yoda, he moved closer and picked up Harry's braid in one hand.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does" Yoda said formally. "The Oath, you will swear now as a Jedi Knight."

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them before saying the words that he'd practiced over and over the past week. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life to serve the Jedi Order and the Force with honour and dignity. I also swear to never use the skills I have learnt for my own benefit or to cause harm to another being."

The Council nodded, and then Mace began his part of the ceremony.

"Harry James Potter," he began, and even though Harry knew that it was a formality, he still winced slightly at the use of his full name, "for the past 8 years you have trained under me, and learnt everything that I, and your instructors had to offer you. You have passed each test with honour and have overcome great hardships to reach this point. It is with great pride that I now sever your Padawan braid and declare you a Knight of the Jedi Order."

With that, Mace severed Harry's braid, quickly fusing the ends with the Force so it didn't unravel, and then gently severed the mental bond between them. He couldn't resist sending one last message down it though.

_I love you and I am very proud of you, my Padawan._

Harry twisted slightly and looked up at Mace. He sent a message back before the bond was severed for good. _That means a lot to me Master. I love you too._

The Council waited silently, knowing that Mace and Harry were taking the chance to have one last conversation over their bond. Finally though, Mace opened his eyes, and stood back, signifying that it was done.

"Rise, Knight Potter" he said formally, and the new Knight rose from the floor, wincing slightly as his knees protested the movement. He accepted his braid from Mace, and hugged his former mentor tightly, and if his eyes were a bit wet then that could be blamed on the breeze through the open window.

Mace then released his former apprentice and called out, "Party at my place!" Everyone laughed as the guests came over to congratulate Harry on his new status before they all headed out of the doors. There were a few muffled snickers from the Council members in the group when Harry automatically dropped back to one step behind Mace. The aforementioned Master merely rolled his eyes, and grabbed Harry's tunic, pulling the new Knight up to walk beside him. Harry blushed slightly and could be heard to mutter, "I'm a Knight now, I must remember that." This brought a teasing remark from Obi-Wan of, "Do I have to call you Knight Potter now?"

Harry glared at his friend and growled, "Only in formal situations, you're close enough to me in age that I won't insist on it." He then grinned and yanked Obi-Wan's braid, continuing with, "I like this, now I don't have mine getting in the way all the time."

"I could always reattach it" Mace said jokingly. Harry turned to face his former Master and grinned before saying, "Hmm, maybe you could attach it to your head Master, goodness knows you need some more hair."

This reply brought on a storm of muffled laughter, and Mace glared good naturedly at them all before replying, "The reason I don't have hair is due to my having pulled it all out from raising Padawans." Looking slyly at Harry he continued, "and my newest former Padawan definitely pulled the most hair raising stunts." Harry merely smiled sweetly at Mace before palming the door open at their apartment and leading the group through to begin an all-night party.

The guests left at around 6am and Harry staggered to his bed, thinking that that day he would have to arrange another apartment down on the level that was reserved for the younger Knights. Still, that was for later, the first order of business was to get some sleep. As he crashed onto the bed and his eyes slid closed, the Force gave him a brief vision, of the same little boy that he'd had the vision of earlier. This one was clearer though, and it showed a desert planet. Again, it showed the boy standing beside Harry, a Padawan braid behind his right ear. As Harry drifted off to sleep, he got the sense that the Force was telling him that it was important that this boy, whoever he was, be trained as a Jedi, and trained by Harry.

Smiling at the thought that the Force was showing him his future Padawan, Harry rolled over and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Author Note**

**Ok people, I know I said I was busy on my uniform and I am, it's just hit a roadblock of sorts so I'm free to give you this update. I received a review that basically said "Don't bow to peer pressure" in response to my changing the pairing from Harry/Ginny to Harry/someone else. This, combined with the fact that I have tried to write several future chapters based on the Harry/someone else pairirng and had them fail miserably while they worked perfectly with Harry/Ginny has caused me to review my earlier statement and change my mind. The official pairing is now and forever more in this series going to be Harry/Ginny. It will not be a major component but it is necessary to the plot. Siri will be with Obi-Wan and Anakin will be with Padme. Don't flame me for this, it's just what works best for the story and if I lose a few of you with it, well, that's your choice. Other than that, happy reading and may the Force be with you.**

**Padawan Lynne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: Sullustan Skirmishes**

Harry Potter, Jedi Knight, was currently doing a series of calming exercises in his mind while he tried to keep from strangling the politician he had been sent to rescue. The Sullustan Senator had had several attempts made on his life as he was giving information to the Republic officials about a gang on Sullust that was trading in Force sensitive children. This mission tied into an ongoing investigation that intelligence officers were working on, and they had welcomed the Jedi's help. Harry had been sent to get the Senator off of Sullust and back to Coruscant but that was proving easier said than done.

"Jedi Potter, I need a drink of mineral water, and proper mineral water, not that stuff that you keep on board your ship." The Senator had done nothing but complain and demand all day long, for the past 2 days and even for a Jedi, it was wearing on the nerves. For Harry it was worse as the Senator's behavior strongly reminded him of Dudley. Upon learning of his age, (at 27 Harry was an adult in human terms but only an adolescent in Sullustan terms) the Senator had promptly complained and threatened to file an official complaint against the Jedi for sending a boy to fetch him. Harry had ground his teeth and offered a polite, meaningless, social smile, which felt more like a grimace.

Harry quietly delivered the mineral water and then returned to watching the sunset. They had to leave under cover of darkness, and the ship was in the hangar bay, a mile or so away from where they were. Glancing at the corpulent politician Harry growled mentally as he realized that the Senator was so out of shape that he wouldn't be able to run for long distances.

'We'll have to risk a speeder, and hope that no one catches us' the Knight thought, once again cursing the Council for sending him on this assignment, when one of the older Knights or even a Master would have been able to get the politician in the other room to shut up and listen with just one look. Harry had developed that "don't argue with me" look fairly early on over the past 2 years, he'd found it worked with most beings, and also on unruly young Padawans as well. He'd been roped into teaching beginning lightsaber classes for one term and had enjoyed it, but had quickly learnt to stay firm when he made a decision or else the younglings would run all over him. The other Knights laughed when they learnt about this and said that it was good practice for when he took a Padawan of his own. Harry had accepted the teasing and within a couple of weeks he had learnt how to control the class effectively, and without scare tactics too. He had also allowed himself to think about taking a Padawan sometime in the near future, since the Council, led by Mace were rather unsubtly hinting that he really ought to.

Finally the sun set enough for Harry to risk moving his complaining companion to the ship. The Senator though, didn't want to go.

"Now see here, boy, I don't care whether you're a Jedi or not, we are not leaving while it's dark and that's final."

Gritting his teeth and firmly shutting out memories of Vernon, Harry said equally firmly, "Senator Arndt, if we do not leave now then our chances of being discovered, captured, and quite possibly killed go higher with every passing day. Do you want to give this information of yours to the Republic officials or not, because if you do then we need to leave, NOW!"

The Senator grumbled and growled but acquiesced in the end. So it was that Harry led the Sullustan out to the speeder and got in it, all his senses alert for danger. They made the trip to the hangar in near silence, and then boarded the ship, which was Harry's own personal craft that he'd rescued from the discard pile in the Temple and modified to suit his needs. It was similar to a fighter, but had hyperdrive capability and could carry up to three passengers. Harry had lovingly called it the Marauder, and it had done plenty of that when it came to engaging enemy spacecraft in various dogfights. Harry saw that Senator Arndt was settled and then sat at the controls, sinking into the Force and connecting with his ship. This was one of the many modifications that he'd made to it; the hyperdrive ran off a crystal similar to the ones used in lightsabers which meant that Harry could harness the power of the Force in order to make the hyperdrive work. This was an ingenious modification which no other ship had and it got rid of the need for a lot of the more complicated wiring and generators needed for the standard hyperdrive. No one at the Jedi Temple even knew about it either. Harry had kept it a complete secret.

He ran the standard systems check and found nothing wrong. With that done he lifted off and set a course for Coruscant before engaging the automatic pilot and heading through to the main part of the ship, where the rooms were. He went into his room and closed the door, mentally checking on his passenger. Finding everything ok he caught up on some much needed sleep.

A jolt brought him rudely back to consciousness, as did the exclamation of annoyance from the Senator. Harry dashed up to the front, and sat behind the controls, realizing as he did so, what the cause for the jolt had been. They were caught squarely in the middle of an interdictor field which had brought them out of hyperspace. Harry quickly engaged the comm. channel and called out to the lead ship. He got a reply that made his blood run cold.

"Hello Jedi Potter. I see you've brought our traitor to us then. How nice of you." Harry growled as he realized that he'd flown into a trap, set by the gang that his passenger was set to give information on. Grimacing he replied, "How nice of you to throw us out of hyperspace. You do realize that you caused serious damage to my ship. I'm not very happy with you lot at the moment."

"(chuckle). Come now Jedi, all you have to do is hand over the traitor and we'll let you go. We have no interest in you; all we want is that information. Come aboard, hand Arndt over and leave. We promise we won't hurt you."

Harry thought about it for a second. "What if I refuse" he said evenly, his mind working frantically to find a way out of the situation. The Force was telling him to cooperate with the gang although why it was doing that the young Knight didn't know. The answer that came back told him though.

"Because we are drawing you in with a tractor beam and also we have some children here that you might be interested in."

Harry's blood froze. Three months ago, a group of Initiates and junior Padawans had been kidnapped while on a field trip to the museum. The Padawans' masters had been going nearly insane with worry while the Initiate supervisors weren't much better. It sounded like he'd just found them.

"All right" he said reluctantly. "We'll come aboard, but no harm will be done to either me or my companion until we've worked out a mutually profitable arrangement. I also want to see those children you said might be of interest to me."

"Agreed Jedi" came back the reply.

Harry shut off the comm. and was almost immediately hit by the furious and scared politician he was sharing his ship with.

"You dolt! You just agreed to hand me over to them. I knew the Jedi couldn't be trusted" Arndt snarled, with one hand twisted in Harry's tunic. Harry grasped the Senator's wrist joint with his hands and twisted, forcing the Senator to let him go.

"Senator Arndt, it was never my intention to hand you over to them. This gang kidnapped several Jedi children a few months ago and we've been looking for them ever since. I am doing my best to come up with a plan that will get us, and those children out of the gang's clutches, and hopefully, will end with the gang in custody. I can't do that if you're going to be uncooperative and attack me."

Arndt stared at the young Jedi, seeing a fire in his eyes that he hadn't seen before. He suddenly remembered his classes on the different species that made up the galaxy, and in particular, the differences between the human life span and the Sullustan one. He realized that Harry was truly an adult and his viewpoint changed.

"Fine, what do you want me to do" he said grumpily. Harry looked at him and saw acceptance in the pair of eyes that was looking back so he said, "Just follow my instructions without question. The first thing you're going to do is give me that data chip of information you're carrying."

Arndt swallowed but handed over the data chip. He was shocked when Harry swiftly copied the information onto another data chip and hid it in a special compartment in the _Marauder_'scontrol panel. Harry then calmly ran a magnet over the original chip, destroying all the information on it. He then handed the now-useless chip back to the Senator.

"There" Harry remarked, "now we have the information, and they'll get a useless piece of junk, which they won't know about until they attempt to decode it."

"What if they try to do that on board their ship?" Arndt asked. Harry smirked. "They won't, all their decoding equipment will be back at their base and I don't intend to let them get that far. Come on, let's go and meet them."

Harry sat and watched as the other ship, which he now saw was called the Galactic Mist, drew closer and closer until finally the Marauder disappeared into the cargo bay of the larger ship.

Harry engaged the ramp and once it was down, he and Senator Arndt stepped out, although the Senator kept well behind Harry. Harry himself was using the Force to scope out his surroundings, and check whether there were any guards in the vicinity. There weren't, but there were 10 Force signatures, which, Harry sensed with relief, matched the missing Jedi younglings. A commotion near the front of the room drew his attention and he saw the leader of the gang come in, leading the 10 Jedi, 5 Padawans and 5 initiates, exactly the number that had been kidnapped. All looked tired, dirty and hungry but otherwise ok. The leader stopped in front of Harry and looked at him.

"So, Jedi, now you see the kids that we said there were, now you hand over the Senator and the information." Harry smiled at the gang leader and said, "It's rude to not introduce yourself you know. When I know your name, I'll cooperate."

The other man eyed him for a second before shrugging. "Whatever. My name, just so you're satisfied, is Damien. Now will you hand over the Senator."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose so. One thing though, is it your policy to allow your guards to fall asleep on duty?" Damien blinked at him before saying, "Nice try Jedi. They're wide awake, see." He half turned, not wanting to present his back to a potential enemy, and saw to his utter shock and disbelief, that his two guards had indeed fallen asleep on duty. He wasn't given any time to ponder this as Harry moved in a blur of motion. One hand came up and pulled Damien's head back, as the other shifted to lock his arms behind his back. The Jedi Knight then quickly knocked his captive out with the Force, the same way that he'd quietly knocked out the two guards, and bound all three of them.

After securing his captives, Harry stood up and made his way over to the children. All were looking at him in amazement. Harry knelt down in front of them and examined them closer. Finally he smiled gently and said, "Are you lot all right?"

One of the Padawans, Harry estimated to be about 12 or 13 said, "Yes Knight Potter, we're ok, but what are we going to do now?" Harry smiled and replied, "You are all going to find the freshers in this bucket of bolts and get cleaned up. Then we're going to get you settled in the crew quarters so you can get some proper sleep while I fly us back home. Your masters are all quite worried about you, you know."

One of the initiates tugged on Harry's tunic and asked in a near-whisper. "What's going to happen to those bad men." Harry gently hugged the little girl, a Mon Calamarian who was in desperate need of a nice soak in a bath to rehydrate her skin, and said, "You let me worry about them, they won't hurt you any more, I promise. Just go with the others and get cleaned up and have a sleep. I'll wake you later so you can eat something ok."

All of the children nodded solemnly before heading off in the direction of the crew quarters, where, if their cries of delight were any indication, they were cleaning up and raiding the food stores and finding nice comfortable beds to sleep in. Harry looked at his previous traveling companion and asked, "Senator, would you be kind enough to wait in the common area in case they come back early. I need to deal with this lot."

Arndt nodded and headed off to the requested area while Harry regarded his captives with displeasure. It would give him great satisfaction to toss the lot of them out the airlock but as a Jedi he couldn't do that. Instead, he resigned himself to locking them up somewhere where they couldn't do any harm. He thought for a minute and then had a brainwave.

Walking over to the nearest one he rather roughly woke him. He then asked in a tone that made it very clear that he wasn't to be messed with, "Where did you keep those children before today?" The guard shook with fear, he hadn't been comfortable with kidnapping Jedi in the first place, because of the possible retribution, and this Jedi that was standing over him looked very scary. He then whimpered, "In the brig, down the corridor and to the left. Why?"

Harry stood up again, and then let a cold smirk show through. "Because that's where you and your companions will be spending the rest of the journey. One word of complaint and I'll forget my Jedi obligations and toss you out the airlock."

The guard shook his head violently to signify that there wouldn't be any complaint and then experienced the odd sensation of being levitated and held off the floor by an invisible hand. His two other companions were given the same treatment and they floated along after Harry until the odd procession reached the brig where Harry stood aside and floated the gang members in. The door was shut, and locked with Harry's Force signature on the lock so no one other than him could open it. With the gang dealt with, Harry walked back to the common area to find the older Padawans still up, with the Initiates sprawled on the seats round the table.

Raising an eyebrow Harry said mildly, "I was under the impression that you lot were supposed to be asleep in the crew quarters by now." The Padawans blushed slightly; the Initiates did not as they were dead to the world. "We, we couldn't sleep, we needed to know that it wasn't a dream" one of the Padawans whispered. Harry nodded before saying, "Well Padawan…?" he trailed off as he realized that he didn't know the apprentice's name. Said apprentice spoke up when he realized that Harry didn't know his name and said, "Ruork, Knight Potter." Harry nodded, before continuing, "Padawan Ruork, I assure you this is not a dream. The men who held you captive have now experienced the beginnings of justice; they will be spending the trip back to Coruscant in the same place that they held you. You and your companions on the other hand, will be getting some sleep and later you can have some food. For now though, come with me. All of you need to sleep so I can fly this ancient rust bucket back home."

Padawan Ruork nodded before levitating one of the initiates and following Harry, who was carrying another in his arms. The other Padawans followed Ruork's example and levitated an Initiate while following the Knight that had unexpectedly rescued them from the hell they were in.

Harry stopped at the entrance to the crew quarters and watched as all 10 children settled into bed. He then walked round all the beds, stopping by each one to say that they were safe and that they could sleep now. He enforced the sleep suggestion with a hint of the Force; it didn't take much for the children to be out like lights. Satisfied that his 10 young passengers were safely asleep and wouldn't wake for some time, Harry returned to the common area to find Senator Arndt waiting for him.

"Knight Potter, I want to apologise for the way I treated you on Sullust, it was rude and horrible of me. I also want to say thankyou for the way you handled that gang."

"We haven't got all of them Senator, but I suspect that we have at least one of the leaders. The other two appear to be lackeys by the way that they took orders. Your information will still be helpful. For now though, I have a call to make and then we can head back to Coruscant."

Sitting at the controls for the comm. channel Harry placed a call to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Yes I need to speak to Knight Tahl please. Tell her it's Knight Potter calling, and that it's highly important!" Harry snapped, annoyed by the dithering on the other end of the line. Finally Tahl came on and said, "Yes Harry, what is it. You didn't need to yell you know."

"Sorry, but it was important and whoever it was was obstructing me" Harry replied a bit sheepishly.

"Well, what is the news?" Tahl asked, wondering what her friend had got himself into this time. The answer made her sit up straight.

"You can stop looking for those missing children Tahl, I've got them with me and they're currently asleep."

"Where are you and what the hell happened. You were supposed to be escorting Senator Arndt, not rescuing our missing children!" Tahl exclaimed. Harry chuckled before replying, "It's a long story Tahl so I'll get back to Coruscant, with the Senator and the kids in tow and then you can read my report once I've given it to the Council. For now just tell the horde of worried Masters outside your door that their Padawans and younglings are safe and are with me."

"That won't reassure some of them, given the way you fly" came back the dry retort.

"Oi, I only fly like a speed demon when it's just me or someone I know can handle it, I wouldn't dream of flying dangerously with younglings on board!" Harry said with an aggrieved tone. Tahl snickered before saying, "Just fly safe Harry and may the Force be with you."

"And with you" Harry automatically replied before cutting off the connection. He then examined the controls before setting the course for Coruscant, and home.

A few days later the Mist came out of hyperspace and Coruscant was spread out below it. Harry expertly piloted the ship down to the Jedi landing platform, where a contingent of Jedi Masters, Coruscant security officers and Senator Arndt's aides were waiting. No sooner had the landing ramp lowered down than the young Jedi were racing down the ramp and into the arms of their waiting Masters, if they were Padawans, or the initiate supervisors if they were initiates.

Harry then expressionlessly handed over the three gang members to the security officials who promptly placed cuffs on them and took them away for processing. Senator Arndt quietly spoke with the members of the Jedi Council who were present, expressing his gratitude to them for sending Harry to escort him, before he headed off with his aides and a member of the security force who took the precious information and sent it to the security force HQ. Harry was left to face the senior Jedi that were left on the platform, the other Jedi having gone inside the Temple to attend to the needs of the rescued apprentices and initiates.

"Done well, you have, Knight Potter" Yoda commented. "Unexpected this rescue was, but very welcome it is. Report to the Council you must now." Harry nodded and followed the senior Jedi into the Temple wearily. Halfway inside he stopped.

"The Marauder, I need to remove her from that rust bucket" he said, taking a step back in the direction of the landing platform. Before he could leave, he found his arm in a familiar grip. Spinning round he found himself looking into the eyes of his former mentor.

"Your ship will be taken care of Harry, I promise. You need to give this report though, we're all a bit confused as to how an escort mission turned into a rescue/capture one."

Harry gave Mace a tired grin before saying, "I'm a Potter, we always make things more complicated than they should be."

Mace laughed before walking with Harry up to the Council chamber where the young Knight spent the next hour explaining what had happened. At the end of it, once the Council had given their approval of the report and ordered him to write it up and submit it in the usual fashion, Yoda asked, "Thought any more about taking a Padawan, Knight Potter?" Harry stopped and said, "The thought has become more appealing Master, but I keep having visions of a boy on a desert planet, and then that same boy standing beside me as my Padawan. I think the Padawan that I'm meant to have will not be one of the initiates but will be from outside the Temple. The visions have been getting clearer and more detailed as well which makes me think that I'll meet him sometime soon."

There were mutterings at this before Yoda asked, "So certain are you? Felt no connection with any other initiate here?" Harry faced the little Master and said, "Yes I'm certain Master Yoda. I have spent time with all the initiates and I have felt no pull from the Force directing me towards any. I can't help that, and I have tried. But to take a Padawan from the initiates without feeling that connection wouldn't be fair on either of us and would ultimately not end well. I won't put any child through that. I'm sorry."

"You need not be sorry Harry. If you feel no connection with another initiate from here, and you feel that this boy that you keep seeing is destined to be your Padawan then he will be. Trust the Force, and trust yourself. The future is difficult to see and we won't force you into something that you don't want."

Harry nodded before the Council dismissed him and he left, seeking the one thing that he hadn't had much of during his mission, food and rest in that order. Arriving at his apartment he hurriedly ate a sandwich before stripping out of his uniform and throwing it in the wash before treating himself to a quick sonic shower and crashing into bed. Just as his eyes closed a snippet of the vision he'd mentioned to the Council came to him, only this time there was a name.

"Anakin" Harry whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author Note**

**Well, in response to the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter, and also because I'm on a writing streak given my lack of costume making expertise, I have given you this update as well. I will now be going off and writing chapters 14 and 15 and possibly more before the next update arrives. It's getting harder and harder to keep ahead of demand here. Not that I'm complaining mind you, it just takes time to write the chapters you seem to love. Oh, if anyone's thinking that that last chapter was similar to the one from Jedi Wizard written by Knightblazer85, don't accuse me of plagiarism, any similarities were put there with his full permission and support. Considering he's my beta reader for this series he's the one that helped me put the last chapter in order so any similarity in wording is his doing entirely. I asked for help and sent what I had written, he read it and promptly turned it into what you read. For which I'm very grateful. **

**Happy reading everyone and may the Force be with you**

**Padawan Lynne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Phantom Menace stuff starts here folks**

**Chapter Eleven: Failed Negotiations **

Harry made his way up to the Council chamber swearing mentally at the fact that they summoned him entirely too early in his opinion. It was 7 in the morning and the Knight hadn't had a very restful sleep so he was still tired. Releasing his annoyance into the Force, he composed himself before entering the chamber where the Jedi Council was waiting for him.

Upon entering he saw the full Council assembled, including Mace which wasn't surprising. His former mentor had rejoined the Council once Harry had been Knighted but Harry had yet to feel totally at ease with Mace Windu, Jedi Councillor. There seemed to be something that happened to Jedi Masters when they joined the Council – they became stuffy and officious and entirely too much like politicians. Harry didn't dare say that out loud though; he'd have been run out of the Order at lightspeed if he had.

Stopping in the middle of the circle, Harry bowed politely and then stepped back, noticing as he did so that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting beside him. He looked between them and the Council, puzzled for a minute until he realized that they must be being assigned to the same mission.

"Knight Potter, wake you up did we?" Yoda asked with a hint of amusement. Harry glared at the little troll and answered, "Yes Master Yoda you did. However, I'm awake now so may I know what I was called here for?"

There were chuckles from around the circle, it was well known that Harry wasn't a morning person so there had been secret amusement when they'd summoned him as to the fact that they knew that they'd wake him up. Once the chuckles had died down, Mace took over.

"You're familiar with the situation on Naboo Knight Potter?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Yes Master, the Trade Federation has blockaded it in order to resolve the trade dispute in the Senate."

"Yes that's right. The Chancellor has requested that we send some Jedi to resolve the dispute and end the blockade. If it continues much longer the Naboo people will starve" Adi Gallia said.

"We are sending you three because you work well as a team and that is what this mission requires. You have 3 hours until your transport leaves. May the Force be with you" Mace said, ending the briefing.

Qui-Gon, Harry and Obi-Wan bowed and left the chamber, before they split up to go and pack what they'd need for the trip. Exactly 3 hours later they were on the transport and on their way to Naboo.

As they drew closer to the blockade, Harry walked closer to the cockpit, accidentally overhearing a conversation between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"But Master Yoda told me to be mindful of the future" Obi-Wan was saying. Whatever reply Qui-Gon had been going to give was stopped when he sensed Harry.

"Knight Potter, didn't your Master teach you that eavesdropping was rude?" the Jedi Master enquired. Harry met the hard look with an even stare of his own.

"Eavesdropping Master Jinn? I only heard Obi-Wan's reply. I was not eavesdropping; I was coming up to the cockpit to take a look at that ship we're going to be boarding soon. Kindly don't accuse me of things I haven't done, I don't like it very much."

Qui-Gon had the good grace to look slightly ashamed of himself; he knew very well why Harry loathed false accusations. Straightening up he replied, "I apologise Harry that was rude of me. Now that you're here though, maybe you can convince Obi-Wan to concentrate on the mission and not his anxieties."

Harry tilted his head to the side and asked, "What's the problem though? I can't help if I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be helping with." Both Master and Padawan looked at each other and Harry got the distinct sense that he was in the middle of an old argument. Finally Obi-Wan said,

"Harry, (ignoring the reprimanding look from Qui-Gon), I've been sensing something off, something dark for the past few hours, but I can't get a sense of where it is, it's elusive and wants to stay that way. Master Qui-Gon doesn't sense anything but I do."

Harry shook his head. "And you two want me to do what exactly?" This time it was Qui-Gon who answered. "I want you to tell Obi-Wan to stop centering on his anxieties and he wants you to validate his feeling."

Harry walked round them and looked out the window. "Naboo looks so peaceful from up here" he remarked. Turning round he fixed both of them with a stare that even Qui-Gon found hard to break. In a calm, even tone he said, "Like Obi-Wan I have sensed an elusive presence lately, one which isn't directly related to our mission here." As Obi-Wan gave a small triumphant smile, Harry continued, "but I do agree with you, Master Jinn in that our focus should be on our mission here and not on the future at the present time. So I agree with both of you and we really should be going now. I'm sure that Viceroy Gunray is waiting for us."

With that he turned and walked towards the cockpit once more, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan staring after him in shock before they snapped out of it and quickly joined him. The three watched as their ship landed in the docking bay of the flagship and they waited while the ramp was lowered before walking down it.

Upon disembarking, they were met by a silver protocol droid who led them to a large room and then left after informing them that its master would be with them shortly. After a 15 minute wait, Obi-Wan finally growled, "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Qui-Gon shook his head. "No it's not. There is fear emanating from them, in an amount that is unusual for a trade dispute."

Harry shifted in his seat. "Maybe they're working out what to do with us" he commented. Qui-Gon shrugged. "Maybe. At any rate, the negotiations should be short and sweet. The beings that make up the Federation are cowards."

Harry and Obi-Wan nodded before Harry heard a faint hissing noise. "Uh, Master Jinn" he said. When Qui-Gon turned to look at him Harry nodded towards the floor. "I think the negotiations are going to be non-existent. Take a look."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spun to look at the floor near the door at the same time as an explosion from outside the room shook them. Harry closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. "Well, there goes our ride out of here" he remarked just as Qui-Gon ordered them to hold their breath as a noxious gas was rising swiftly around them.

After about 3 minutes the door hissed open and the three Jedi could hear the sound of several droids outside. As they heard one droid start to come in they burst into action. Three lightsabers came up and they leapt into the corridor, cutting through the droids like butter. Once the droids were destroyed Qui-Gon made his way to the main bridge doors and started cutting through them, with Obi-Wan and Harry defending him. Qui-Gon stopped as he felt the sensation of the heavy blast doors closing behind the main doors and pulled his lightsaber out. He considered the situation before thrusting his lightsaber straight into the middle and holding it there, letting the heat of the blade melt all three of the doors. It was at this point that things were interrupted.

Harry and Obi-Wan had been deflecting various blaster bolts back at the droids who shot them for several minutes before they heard an ominous sound, rolling metal, and two droidekas came into view. Harry grinned; he'd studied the design of these droids and thought he had an idea of how to defuse them. With a quick, "Stay here, keep defending Master Jinn" he did a forward roll towards the droidekas, rolling between them, and at the last second he held his lightstaff horizontally and ignited both blades simultaneously.

The silver blades buried themselves into the control panel of the droids and Harry disengaged them and stood up as the droids collapsed. He turned when Obi-Wan yelled, "Harry, there's four more of them coming from the left!" With barely a thought, Harry ran back to his friend.

"I can't do that again, they're almost upon us. Let's get out of here." Obi-Wan nodded before saying, "Master, we've got four destroyers here, we need you now." Qui-Gon abandoned his attempt to cut through the door and joined his apprentice and Harry in deflecting the blaster fire.

"Let's go" he said upon seeing that it was a futile exercise to keep standing there. The other two lost no time in following him down the corridor at a Force enhanced sprint. They stopped at the entrance to a ventilation shaft and went up it, reasoning that they were safe from droids. They crawled through the shaft until they reached a cargo bay, and dropped down from the shaft to see what was going on.

Sneaking round to hide behind some crates they observed the preparations. "This is very odd" Harry remarked. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon nodded before Obi-Wan replied softly, "It's an invasion army. I thought the Federation didn't go in for things like this."

"They don't, this is a very odd move for them" Qui-Gon said, before continuing, "We need to get down to the planet, our first objective is to warn the Naboo and then contact Chancellor Valorum, he needs to know what the Federation's up to."

Obi-Wan and Harry nodded before Harry smirked and said, "Looks like I was right about the non-existent negotiations. This move though, seems to suggest that something else is driving this blockade. What it is I don't know though." Qui-Gon looked at him before reluctantly nodding.

"We need to split up and stow aboard their ships. We'll meet down on Naboo; we can't stay together at the moment. May the Force be with you" he murmured quietly. With barely audible murmurs of "And with you" Harry and Obi-Wan quietly slipped aboard two landing craft that were side by side. Crouching behind boxes in the cargo holds they felt the ships take off and head down to the planet's surface.

Qui-Gon felt his ship land and swiftly jumped off it, landing softly thanks to the Force. He then heard the craft turn and begin moving towards him. Cursing in every language he knew, which was quite a lot, he started to run, hoping that Obi-Wan and Harry had had better luck.

Harry had indeed had better luck. He'd got off his ship and then hid in the trees near a small lake. He then heard curses and spluttering noises coming from the lake and looked towards it. Smirking, he stood up as a dripping wet Obi-Wan emerged from the water like a lake monster in the old stories. Obi-Wan soon spotted Harry and waded out of the water and towards him, growling several very colorful Huttese curses which had Harry thinking that it was a very good thing that Qui-Gon wasn't nearby right then. The reason behind the curses soon became very clear though.

"Harry" Obi-Wan growled, "do you have your backup lightsaber with you by any chance?" Harry raised an eyebrow, he had created another lightsaber, a single, ordinary lightsaber in case his lightstaff got damaged and he needed to fight, but he didn't see why Obi-Wan would be asking about it.

"Yes I do, why are you asking?" he replied. He then had to fight to hold back a snort of laughter when Obi-Wan held up his sparking lightsaber. "It short-circuited when I fell into that lake over there" the Padawan grumbled.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Harry asked innocently. Really, it wasn't his job to keep his friend out of trouble with his master and Obi-Wan was almost a Knight, he shouldn't be letting his lightsaber short-circuit on missions. Harry was tempted to just let his friend suffer the lecture that would be sure to come when Qui-Gon discovered this little lapse in judgement; however a burst of blaster fire to their left changed his mind.

"Here, take it and for goodness sake don't drop it into any ponds or puddles" Harry snapped as he drew his lightstaff and deflected the second burst of blaster fire right back where it came from. He and Obi-Wan then took off in the general direction of where Obi-Wan could sense that Qui-Gon was. Harry kept a look out for droids and deflected laser bolts back at the shooters whenever they came near, with devastating accuracy and efficiency. They soon met up with Qui-Gon and an odd looking creature who looked like a frog crossed with a lizard, and whose manner reminded Harry of Dobby the house elf.

Qui-Gon didn't miss the fact that Obi-Wan was carrying Harry's spare lightsaber and directed a sharp look towards his apprentice along with the statement, "You left the power switch on on your lightsaber didn't you." Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly, and Qui-Gon sighed before saying, "Recharge it later, for now use the one that Knight Potter lent you. I would have thought that you were too old to need reminding about such a basic principle of lightsaber safety though."

With that final comment, which had Obi-Wan hanging his head and Harry doing his best to pretend he hadn't heard it, the three Jedi set off after Jar Jar, who had introduced himself to Harry while Qui-Gon had been reprimanding Obi-Wan. They reached a lake where Jar Jar dived in and then resurfaced to check that his companions were following. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a pointed look and the Padawan dutifully checked that the power switch on Harry's spare lightsaber was firmly set to off. Harry and Qui-Gon did the same for their weapons and they waded into the lake, their aquabreathers firmly in place.

After about a 10 minute swim they swam over a ridge and came upon the Gungan city. Jar Jar landed outside one of the bubbles and walked straight through, so the Jedi followed, surprised to feel that the bubble was drying them as they passed through. The result was that their uniforms were as dry as if they'd never got wet when they finished entering. There were a lot of surprised mutters from the other Gungans that were milling about and then a member of what Harry assumed was the Gungan military rode up on a creature that Harry hadn't seen before.

As the exchange between Jar Jar and the other Gungan continued, Harry moved over to Qui-Gon and murmured, "I get the distinct sense that we aren't welcome, and that our friend is in deep trouble."

Qui-Gon nodded and murmured, "I sense that too, however, Jar Jar now owes me a life debt so whatever else happens, he won't die here today. Thankyou for lending Obi-Wan your lightsaber."

Harry shrugged and replied, "It's ok, he needs to have some sort of weapon and it was pure chance that he landed in that pond. I imagine the first thing he'll do when we get back home is waterproof his lightsaber."

Qui-Gon chuckled before saying, "Yes I imagine so. I think they want us to follow them to their Council."

Harry, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan silently followed the Gungans to a chamber of sorts, where several large Gungans sat on chairs above the main floor. The chief one who Jar Jar addressed as Boss Nass didn't look happy to see them.

After an exchange of words, in which Qui-Gon tried to convince the Gungans that the Naboo needed help and the Gungans refused to even consider it, the Jedi were getting frustrated. Finally Harry spotted Qui-Gon mind-tricking Boss Nass in a subtle fashion. The end result was that they had a transport and Jar Jar was saved from death due to his life debt to Qui-Gon. After about 5 minutes they were sitting in a bongo, a type of Gungan submarine, and speeding towards the planet core on their way to Theed.

Harry and Qui-Gon sat in the back of the bongo as Obi-Wan was driving and Jar Jar was navigating, although Qui-Gon was doing more directing than he was. Obi-Wan finally distracted Jar Jar by asking why he was banished in the first place. The answer was that the poor Gungan had been banished because the others had finally got tired of his clumsiness. More specifically, he'd crashed into Boss Nass' personal vehicle and caused untold amounts of damage to it.

Numerous encounters with deep sea monsters later, and with Jar Jar being knocked out with the Force when he started panicking, they reached Theed, the capital of Naboo. They took a moment to admire it before Harry heard an odd sound of rushing water. He looked behind them and then stood up and fired his liquid cable grappling line into the stone at the edge of the river.

"Er, Harry, why are you doing that?" Qui-Gon asked. Harry merely replied tersely, "Look behind us." Three heads swiveled to look and then Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took the same action as Harry. They then got out of the bongo and held onto the line while they half-waded, half swam to safety. Jar Jar was still in the bongo and, true to form, was yelling his head off. Harry rolled his eyes, and then levitated the Gungan onto dry land.

They then stood and watched as the bongo disappeared over the large waterfall that had almost claimed them as well, before turning and walking up the steps towards the main street of Theed, intent on finding the Queen and explaining what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve:Blockades and Future Jedi**

The unusual group of three Jedi and one Gungan were almost at the main street when they heard the unmistakeable sound of droids. Quickly they turned and went up some steps to a walkway that overlooked the street, and crouched there while they sized up the situation. About six or seven droids were leading the Queen of Naboo, her advisers and guards, and her handmaidens down the street, presumably to a holding area of some sort. Qui-Gon, Harry and Obi-Wan looked at each other before pulling out their lightsabers and leaping down from the walkway to land right in front of the surprised group. The droids were soon dealt with thanks to a few well aimed lightsaber slashes, and then Qui-Gon took charge and moved them all off the street.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed ambassadors," Sio Bibble growled upon hearing who they were. Harry snorted and then said, "The negotiations were non-existent, those Trade Federation idiots tried to kill us rather than negotiate."

As shocked looks were exchanged between the Naboo contingent, Qui-Gon said, "We need to inform the Chancellor of what's happened and get all of you to safety."

"We can't send any communications, they've knocked out our equipment" one of the guards, Captain Panaka said in disgust. Frowning, Qui-Gon asked, "Do you have transports?" Panaka nodded and said, "Yes, in the main hangar, follow me."

The group followed Panaka to the main hangar where they saw the pilots sitting down under guard by a lot of droids. Harry smirked, and whispered to Obi-Wan, "I'm up to 7 droids already, how many have you taken down?" Obi-Wan glared at him and growled, "5 but there's more than enough in there for both of us. Stop counting, I'm still a Padawan and you're a Knight, it's expected that you disable more than me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You won't be a Padawan for much longer my friend but I do agree that we ought to stop with the counting. Do you want to free those pilots once we're in there or should I?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and then started moving through the doors with the rest of their companions. While he and Harry had been comparing notes on droids, Qui-Gon had convinced the Queen to accompany them to Coruscant to plead her case to the Senate directly. Obi-Wan remained with Qui-Gon as Harry walked over to the pilots, and the droids guarding them. Harry heard the sound of two lightsabers igniting and grinned, Qui-Gon wasn't about to be told that he was under arrest by one measly droid and Obi-Wan had apparently followed his master's lead. Harry himself calmly decapitated the droids guarding the pilots and told the pilots to move, running back alongside them to guard them from droids that were firing at them. The pilots disappeared to wherever they were going to hide and one of them came to pilot the ship that they were going to use to get to Coruscant. After all the droids were destroyed, the Jedi got on board and strapped themselves in as Ric Olie, the pilot took off, expertly avoiding blaster fire from the towers situated at either side of the hangar bay.

Once they'd left the planet surface they spotted the blockade, which immediately started firing on them. Most of the blasts missed but one hit their shield generator.

"Blast" Harry muttered upon hearing of the damage. Fortunately they had a full complement of astromech droids on board who immediately rolled into action. Harry privately thought that sending the droids out in the middle of a fight was a bit silly but they needed the shields back up to full power as soon as possible.

"We're losing droids fast" Obi-Wan commented as the second to last was blown away by the laser fire. The last one, however, completed the repair job and rolled back inside; beeping indignantly at the conditions it had to work in. Harry suddenly grinned, and leaned over to murmer to Panaka, "It's a good thing that droids don't think like we do otherwise they'd form a union to protest our treatment of them." Panaka snorted in agreement, and then looked back at the blockade which was fading behind them.

"The hyperdrive is leaking, we don't have enough power to get us to Coruscant" Ric reported. Everyone frowned, before Obi-Wan, who had been at the computer on the side, brought up a possible destination.

"What about here, Master? Tatooine. We could get parts to repair the ship and refuel it." Qui-Gon nodded in approval as Harry added, "Better yet, the Trade Federation has no hold there."

"Why not?" Panaka asked. Qui-Gon answered with, "It's controlled by the Hutts." This brought an outraged exclamation from the head guard who snapped, "You can't take her royal highness there, the Hutts are gangsters."

Harry sighed in annoyance before replying calmly, "It would be no different than if we landed on a planet that's controlled by the Federation Captain. We have the advantage here because the Hutts aren't looking for her. We need to repair the hyperdrive and this is the closest destination."

Panaka grumbled but acquiesced. The Queen did also once the situation was explained to her. Harry thought it was interesting that the aura surrounding the "Queen" was similar to the other handmaidens while one handmaiden had a different aura altogether. He puzzled over that while the Queen ordered the handmaiden with a different aura, Padme her name was, to clean up R2-D2, the droid that had repaired the shield generator earlier. As Harry watched Padme walk away with R2 in tow he suddenly realized the reason for the difference in auras and inwardly smiled in admiration. The decoy system was working perfectly and Harry rather thought that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn't suspect a thing as they were treating the "Queen" with all the respect that they would normally give to royalty. Snickering, Harry followed the real Queen, intent on getting to know her as a person, since she couldn't be Queen at the moment.

He found her in conversation with Jar Jar and smiled, leaning on the doorframe while he watched her. She seemed to sense his presence because she looked up. "Knight Potter" she said courteously, "am I needed back in the main area?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I just came to see how well the Queen of Naboo can clean a droid." He smirked at her shocked splutters and closed the door, not wanting others to overhear the conversation.

"How did you figure it out and have your companions done the same?" was the young monarch's question. Harry gave her a lopsided grin and replied, "I don't think so since they were treating your decoy like they would treat you. I only noticed because I'm used to looking beyond appearances. I won't tell you have my word on that. It's an ingenious system."

"Yes well. How far are we from Coruscant?" Padme asked. Harry frowned. "A while away your highness, we're currently heading to Tatooine to repair our hyperdrive and refuel."

Padme nodded before saying, "Knight Potter, while I'm in this guise you need to refer to me as Padme, it is my name after all. Also, one slip up and I'm dead." Harry nodded before replying, "I'm sorry Padme, I won't forget. And my name is Harry, it's alright for a queen to use my title but since we're going by names here, please use mine."

Padme nodded before finishing cleaning R2 and straightening up. "I should get back to Sabe, my decoy, so she can tell me what I missed out there, although I think you might already have told me." Harry grinned and said, "Shall we?" as he indicated the door. Padme accepted the invitation and walked ahead of him and back to the main meeting room.

Soon the ship landed on the outskirts of a settlement, and Harry prepared to go into the town to acquire replacement parts. As he pulled a poncho over his head, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cornered him.

"Why are you going Harry?" Obi-Wan asked, curious. Harry straightened the poncho so that his lightstaff would be hidden and replied, "I'm going because the Force is pulling me towards that town, and it's quite insistent. I can't say more than that."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Does it have anything to do with that vision that you keep having Harry?" He had heard from Mace about the vision when he'd enquired why Harry hadn't yet picked a Padawan from the Initiates at the Temple. Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding briefly.

"Don't let them send any transmissions. I can sense a disturbance in the Force that is decidedly Dark in nature." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded, confirming both that they also sensed the disturbance and would not let the crew, or the Queen send any transmissions. Harry walked down the ramp and turned at the bottom.

"By the way, since you two were the ones to rescue me from Azkaban, I thought you deserved to know my full past. The memories are in the stone bowl in my room on the ship, you can look if you wish. Don't let anyone else see them though and the only people you can discuss them with are Mace and Sora. No one else. I'll contact you later"

With that Harry turned and walked off towards the settlement, using the Force to keep his body temperature down so he didn't cook from the intense heat. Briefly he wished for his wand so he could perform a cooling charm and then he smacked himself mentally, before focusing his magic tightly and casting the charm wandlessly. Relief instantly flowed over him and then his ears picked up the sound of someone calling for him to stop.

Stopping he turned round and saw Panaka and Padme walking towards him. Thankfully, Jar Jar had been left on the ship, as much as Harry liked the creature, he was a little excitable. He raised an eyebrow as Padme looked at him.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you" Panaka said to Harry. Harry raised the other eyebrow and replied, "I'm not inclined to grant this request Captain, this spaceport will not be pleasant." Panaka frowned. "The Queen wishes it; she is curious about this planet and wants her handmaiden to give her information about it."

Harry frowned and then stared at Padme, who met his eyes with a hint of defiance. Finally he sighed and said, "This isn't a good idea but ok. Just stay close to me" he added as Padme moved forward to walk beside him with R2-D2 following them.

As soon as they got out of hearing range of Panaka Harry commented, "It must get confusing, having to refer to yourself in third person all the time when you're decoy is taking your place." Padme growled slightly before replying, "It's worked before and it's working now. I'm used to it. What is on this planet anyway, apart from desert?"

Harry smirked. "Well, Padme, there's moisture farmers, a few indigenous tribes, scavengers, and small spaceports like this one which are havens for those that wish to stay out of sight so to speak."

Padme nodded before commenting quietly, "Like us." Harry nodded and kept walking, casting his eyes around the junk dealers shops on the main street. The Force tugged at him, directing him to one of the small ones on the left side. Harry looked at the other shops and shrugged, before saying, "Let's try one of the smaller ones, they might give us a better price." Padme followed him as he headed off to the shop that he was being drawn towards.

As they entered a blue flying creature that Harry identified as a Toydarian, one of the few alien species that were immune to Jedi mind tricks flew up to them and spoke in Huttese.

#Yes how can I help you?# Harry decided not to let on that he knew Huttese and spoke in Basic, which was the common language in the galaxy.

"I need parts for a J type 327 Nubian" he said pleasantly. The shopkeeper nodded before saying in the same language, "Yes, Nubian we have lots of that here. Come out back with me and we'll find your parts." He turned round and yelled in Huttese

#Boy, get in here#

Harry watched as a small boy who he estimated to be around 9 years old ran in from the back. He half listened to the conversation between the two as he studied the youngster, noting the similarities between the boy in his vision and the one that was now scrambling up onto the counter. Musing on this he followed Watto, for that was the shopkeeper's name out the back and started looking around.

10 minutes later Harry entered the shop again, feeling frustrated. Watto wouldn't accept Republic credits and he needed hard currency and a lot of it to get the necessary parts. Walking out past the young boy he said, "We're leaving" to Padme, who immediately ended the conversation that she was having and followed him out.

A little way down the street Harry stopped as he saw a cloud of sand out in the desert. It was at this point that he accidentally knocked over a Dug, who took exception to the accidental bump and tried to attack Harry. Harry was about to gently extricate himself from the Dug's grip when a voice from in front of him said,

"Careful Sebulba, you don't want to mess with him. He's a big time outlander. I'd hate to see you sliced and diced before we race again."

Looking at the speaker, Harry noticed it was the same boy from Watto's shop. He listened as his young helper convinced Sebulba to let him go and then stood.

"Thanks my young friend, I didn't like that situation much" he said with a smile. As he and Padme continued walking in the direction of their ship he stopped at the sight of the sandstorm building up. The boy stopped beside them and asked, "Do you have shelter from the storm?"

"We'll head back to our ship, it's on the outskirts" Padme replied. The boy shook his head and said firmly, "You'll never reach the outskirts in time, sandstorms are very dangerous. You can come to my place, follow me."

Harry shrugged when Padme looked at him and they followed their new friend, eager to get in out of the storm. It didn't take long for them to reach his home and when they walked in the door Harry got confirmation that the boy that had offered them shelter was indeed the one from his vision.

"Anakin, why are they here?" his mother asked. Anakin looked somewhat sheepish and replied, "They needed shelter from the storm Mum, so I offered to help." Harry stepped in at this point and quietly introduced himself and Padme. Seeing the look on Shmi's face, he also quietly offered some of the food capsules on his belt, knowing that otherwise there probably wouldn't be enough. Shmi took the capsules gratefully and smiled at him when he offered to help cook while Padme and R2 were with Anakin.

"How do you know how to cook Harry?" Shmi asked while they were busy preparing the meal. Harry smiled and replied, "I lived with my relatives and they taught me how to cook."

"Your relatives? What about your parents?" Shmi asked. Harry closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and replying, "My parents died when I was one, I never really knew them. Anakin is lucky to have you. Where is his father?"

Shmi looked at him and said, "There was no father. I can't explain what happened, only that one morning I woke up and I was pregnant. I carried him, gave birth, and raised him. I don't know what happened."

Harry nodded, not letting on that he was shocked by the information. His mind abruptly recalled the Chosen One prophecy, about a boy that was the Son of the Suns who would bring balance to the Force. A boy that was conceived by the midichlorians themselves to balance the Force. Shaking his head he helped set the table and resolved to study Anakin more closely.

'If he is the Chosen One then it's very ironic, that I, the magical Chosen One should train the Jedi Chosen One. Hmmph, the Chosen One teaching the Chosen One, the Council is going to have a collective fit about this. I need to get him away from Watto first and that's not going to be easy' Harry mused as he listened to the dinner conversation revolving around the Republic and their current situation.

"Has anyone ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin queried, breaking an awkward silence. Harry smiled at him and replied, "They have Podracing on Malastare. It's very fast and very dangerous." Anakin looked at him a moment before saying innocently, "I'm the only human who can do it."

Harry leant back in his seat, remarking, "You must have the reflexes of a Jedi if you race Pods Anakin." Anakin lit up at this remark and said eagerly, "There's a big race tomorrow, you could enter my Pod. The prize money would be enough to repair your ship."

"Your Pod?" Harry asked, puzzled. Anakin nodded. "I built one, it's the fastest one ever. You could convince Watto to let me pilot it for you, after convincing him that it's yours."

"How would you suggest I convince him?" Harry queried, enjoying the enthusiasm that Anakin was displaying, although he was very aware that Shmi didn't like the idea of her son racing.

"You're a Jedi Knight, I saw your lasersword. You could use that cool mind trick thing on him" Anakin confidently replied. Harry chuckled, he hated to burst the kid's bubble but,

"Watto is immune to mind tricks Anakin, but I suppose I could convince him that it was mine, and get him to let you pilot it for me, but there's one thing I think you're forgetting."

"What's that?" Anakin asked. Harry nodded towards the other end of the table. "Your mother doesn't look very happy with the idea."

Anakin spun to face Shmi and pleaded for a few minutes before Shmi finally relented and allowed the plan to go ahead. Her acquiescence made Harry wonder if she didn't have some Force ability herself since she said that Anakin was meant to help them.

After everything was cleaned up inside, Harry walked out to see Anakin, Padme, R2-D2 and C-3P0 working on the Podracer. Anakin's friend Kitster was there as well. At first glance it didn't seem very impressive but then Anakin stood back and said, "Let's see if it works." Harry stepped forward and produced a power source that had just happened to fall into his pocket at the junkshop from under his poncho.

"Let's see if it does then" he said, handing the power source to Anakin. The 9 yr old stuck it into the proper place and jumped into the pilot's seat, starting up the engines. With a roar and a lot of exhaust fumes they started, and Harry could barely hear Anakin's excited yell of, "It's working, it's working" over the noise. He looked up and saw Shmi watching them, with an odd smile that was half pride, half sadness on her face. When she caught his gaze though she turned and went back inside.

The work on the Pod continued until it was time to retire to bed. Anakin had sustained a small cut during the work and Harry sat with him outside on the wall, cleaning it while Anakin looked up at the stars.

"There's heaps" Anakin began in wonder, before asking, "do they all have a system of planets?" Harry smiled before replying, "Most of them do. Some don't though."

"Has anyone been to them all?" was the next question from Anakin. Harry smirked and said, "Not likely, unless they're very old."

"I'm going to be the first one to see them all" was Anakin's declaration as Harry took the opportunity to collect a covert blood sample, which he would use to confirm his tentative diagnosis of Anakin's Chosen One status. Anakin flinched as the blood was collected and asked suspiciously, "What are you doing with that?"

Harry met the stormy blue eyes with his own calm gaze and answered, "Checking your blood for infections, we don't want you getting sick before tomorrow do we. You'd better get to bed before your mother comes out here and hurts me for keeping you up to late. Goodnight Ani."

Anakin laughed and said, "Mum wouldn't hurt you. Goodnight." Harry smiled as he watched Anakin head indoors and waited until he was out of hearing range before turing on the comlink.

"Master Jinn" he said. Upon receiving a reply he said, "I need you to do a midichlorian count on the blood sample I'm sending you."

"Ok hang on I'm just doing it now" Qui-Gon replied. He shared a look with Obi-Wan who was looking over his shoulder at the screen. It sounded as though Harry had found his future Padawan, the midichlorian count was only used for potential Jedi. They gaped at the reading that came out.

"Uh, Harry, the readings are off the charts. Over 20, 000. Not even Master Yoda has a midichlorian count that high. What was yours again?"

"I don't know, no one ever told me?" came back Harry's reply. Qui-Gon frowned before saying, "Could you send a sample of yours as well please and we'll find out now. You should have been told upon your Knighting."

Harry shrugged but sent the requested sample, and a few minutes later another series of splutters was heard over the connection. "Bad news I take it?" the Knight enquired.

"Harry yours is off the charts too. We'll have to recalibrate the system to show over 20, 000 otherwise we'll never get the accurate numbers. Are you sure you're not the Chosen One that that prophecy stated?"

"I'm sure Obi-Wan" Harry said firmly as it was Obi-Wan who had asked the most recent question. "I'm the magical Chosen One, and I had a father. The prophecy you're talking about requires it's subject to be born of the Force. So, no, it's definitely not me. Do you have the numbers?"

This time it was Qui-Gon who answered. "Yes Harry we have the numbers. You're count is 22,500. Your unknown sample, which I assume comes from your future Padawan, has a count of 23,500. Master Yoda's midichlorian count is 19,500. What does this mean Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and said, "I think I've found the Chosen One."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen: The Podrace and Dark Encounters**

"WHAT!" came the exclamation down the connection. Harry winced as he held it away from him, letting his ears recover from Obi-Wan's over-enthusiastic response. Putting the comlink near his mouth again he hissed, "Not now, I'll give you more details when we have the parts to repair the ship. For goodness sake Obi-Wan I'm trying to keep it a secret here. I don't want Anakin to know until he's a part of the Order."

"Fine. I guess we'll be talking later then" came the somewhat resentful reply. Harry sighed and said, "Yes we will, and I'll explain everything then. Just don't sulk about it please."

With another sigh Harry turned off the comlink and went to check on Anakin who was fast asleep and hadn't heard a word of the conversation. Neither had Shmi for which Harry was very grateful. With that checked Harry decided that he needed sleep as well so he stretched out on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, the day of the Podrace, Harry went to talk to Watto. Anakin had already explained the situation so it was now up to Harry to convince Watto to let Anakin pilot it for him.

"What would he ride though, he smashed my pod in the last race" Watto asked. Harry smirked and replied, "He'll ride my Pod, I acquired it in a game of Chance. It's said to be the fastest ever built."

Watto thought about this and then said, "The entry fee?" Harry smirked again and held up a hologram of the ship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn't been happy about him using the ship as the entry fee but Harry had said that he had faith in Anakin and that had stopped most of the grumbling. Padme hadn't been happy either but Harry had asked her to trust him and she did so albeit reluctantly.

"Well, you supply the Pod and the entry fee, I supply the boy and we split the winnings 50/50" Watto said happily. Harry narrowed his eyes, not pleased with this, and he suddenly saw a way to get the parts that they needed for the ship.

"I think not my friend; if it's 50/50 then you front the entry fee. We win, and you get to keep the winnings minus the cost of the replacement parts that I need. If we lose then you keep the ship. You win either way."

Watto frowned but saw that it was a good deal. Finally he snapped "Fine" and flew away to enter Anakin in the race. Harry and Anakin walked back to Anakin's home to complete working on the Pod and get it to the arena.

Later that morning everything was finished and they were on their way to the arena. Harry had gone ahead to make sure that Watto had indeed entered them in the race and when Anakin, Shmi, Kitster, and Padme arrived he was in a heated discussion with the Toydarian regarding bets.

"No Pod is worth two slaves" Watto snapped as Harry held in a growl of frustration. Watto had smugly told him that he was betting everything on Sebulba being the winner of the race. Seeing a way to free Anakin and possibly Shmi as well, Harry had taken the bet and had offered the Pod in exchange for the release of Anakin and Shmi.

"Ok, then what about the boy" Harry said, determined to have Anakin freed even if he couldn't do the same for Shmi. Watto looked undecided for a moment and then he smirked slyly. He produced a chance cube with one blue square and 5 red squares. Designating blue as Anakin and red for Shmi he tossed the cube on the ground. Harry had seen that the cube was weighted so that it would come out red on any toss, no matter that there was 1 blue square on it. Silently bemoaning the fact that he had to resort to Slytherin tactics, ie cheating, to get what he wanted, Harry subtly used the Force to ensure that the cube rolled blue side up.

Watto glared at him and then snarled, "You might have won this one but you won't win the race so it doesn't make any difference." Harry merely smiled quietly, secure in the knowledge that Anakin would be free either way. He felt sorry for Shmi but if he'd pushed any harder then Watto would have been suspicious.

As Anakin hopped off the eopie that he and Padme were riding Harry walked over to them. Watto made a comment to Anakin about stopping Harry from betting further or he'd end up owning Harry too. Harry smirked before saying to Anakin that Watto was just annoyed that he'd lost a bet with Harry. Anakin just shrugged upon hearing the answer and went to check on the Pod.

Finding everything in order Anakin was just about to climb into the Pod when Harry came over. Upon hearing that everything was ready, Harry grabbed hold of Anakin and smoothly lifted him into the Pod. When Anakin was settled Harry leaned down and said,

"Trust your instincts Anakin. Don't think about what you're doing, just feel it."

"I will" Anakin replied, looking up at Harry who he'd firmly attached himself to over the last couple of days. Harry smiled and ruffled Anakin's hair, ignoring the joking complaint from the 9 yr old. Before he walked away to the viewing platform he said quietly, "May the Force be with you."

He got onto the viewing platform and stood still while it ascended like an open elevator. Padme still wasn't happy about the race and accused Harry of being too reckless. Harry merely sighed and said, "You said you trusted me, now show it. Anakin will win, I can feel it."

He then turned to Shmi and reassured her that Anakin was fine, and was excited about competing in the race. Just then the pre-race fanfare was over and Jabba the Hutt came out to start the race.

The start was a bit horrifying as Anakin stalled. Harry remained calm, while Anakin did some quick work to restart the engines. After a few minutes he got the engines working and took off. Another competitor who had also stalled was less fortunate; his engines blew up and sent the unfortunate racer flying off into the distance. Following Anakin's progress on a viewscreen that was designed for race viewing, Harry smiled as Anakin's claim about his Podracer proved to be true. He was fast moving up the field, helped by the other racers having various accidents along the route.

At the start of the second lap Anakin was in fourth place and still gaining on the leader which was Sebulba. During the second lap Sebulba caused the second and third place racers to crash and die horrible deaths as he used bits of machinery to stuff up his competition's engines. Anakin just barely avoided a large piece of a destroyed Pod which came flying at his head. Shmi closed her eyes but Harry watched intently, pleased that Anakin was following his advice. Although Anakin didn't know it, he was actively using the Force to predict when and where obstacles would occur and was reacting to them. The sound of engines came closer and closer to the starting point and the commentator yelled out, "At the start of the third and final lap it's Sebulba in the lead followed closely by Skywalker."

'Now's your time Anakin, show us what you've got' Harry thought. He trusted Anakin but didn't trust Sebulba. Keeping a close eye on the viewscreen and listening to the commentators he knew that Anakin had just overtaken Sebulba but that he was in trouble, something had come off the Pod and Anakin had to do repairs while still flying.

He made the repairs though, and then caught up with Sebulba, flying side by side with him and not letting Sebulba intimidate him. The Pods locked together at one point and when both racers strained to unlock them they broke apart. This was the difference between them, Sebulba let go of his controls and ended up skidding to a stop in a cloud of sand while Anakin flew into the arena and around it, the winner of the race.

As Harry, Shmi, and Padme got down from the viewing platform the crowd was going wild. Harry spotted Watto looking very downhearted and snorted softly. He'd bet everything and lost everything. Putting Watto out of his mind for the moment Harry lifted Anakin out of the Pod and up onto his shoulder. Anakin balanced there and cheered with delight as Shmi and Padme also congratulated him.

Back in the Pod storage hangar Shmi hugged Anakin tightly, as did Padme. Harry quietly arranged for the prize money to go to Watto, minus the cost of the parts, as per their agreement. He also got Watto to honor the earlier bet and free Anakin as well. It took a threat of going to the Hutts but in the end Watto capitulated and Anakin was freed.

As Harry walked back to collect Anakin and tell him the good news he discovered the hangar empty. Shmi had gone back to her home to continue working on the things she had yet to finish, while Anakin had gone wandering round town. Padme was waiting outside for Harry and when she spotted him she said, "I'm going back to the ship, we've got our parts and I'll be ok walking back."

"Wait here, I'll call Master Jinn and he can come and escort you back, I'm not about to let you go wandering round Tatooine on your own" Harry said firmly. Padme looked like she was about to protest but one look from Harry shut her up.

"Master Jinn" Harry said into his comlink.

"Yes Harry what is it?" came back the reply.

"I have the parts we need, come to the main hangar in the town, near the Podrace arena. I have to stay a bit longer but Padme wishes to return to the ship and I don't want her going alone."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

About 15 minutes later Qui-Gon came into the hangar to see Padme and Harry standing by a small mountain of hyperdrive parts. Smiling, he hopped up onto the eopie that was standing patiently nearby and Harry helped Padme up behind him. Taking the rope that was attached to the halter of the eopie that was carrying the parts Qui-Gon nodded to Harry and then set off back towards the ship. With Padme and the hyperdrive safely on the way back to the ship Harry set off in search of Anakin to tell him the good news on his freedom.

Walking the streets, Harry soon heard the sounds of a fight. Walking towards the sounds to investigate he found Anakin and a young Rodian by the name of Greedo, rolling round on the ground and Anakin was just about to deliver a punch to Greedo's face. Leaning forward slightly, Harry grasped Anakin's wrist and effectively stopped him from punching his opponent, while at the same time enquiring "What's going on here?"

The onlookers scattered, and Harry was left with Anakin and Greedo, both of whom were glaring at each other. Harry raised an eyebrow at Anakin, inviting an explanation, which he got a second later.

"He said I cheated" Anakin muttered resentfully. Harry looked at him and asked simply, "Did you?" This got the glare turned on him as Anakin said vehemently, "No!"

Nodding Harry turned his gaze to Greedo. "Do you still think he cheated?" he asked mildly. Greedo nodded his head. Harry tilted his head to the side before looking at Anakin again.

"Come with me, I have some news for you" he said before walking away. Anakin cast one last glare at Greedo before following Harry, trying to shake off the feeling that he'd somehow disappointed him. Harry dropped back to walk beside Anakin and said quietly,

"Anakin, you know the truth about the race. You know that you didn't cheat but fighting will not change the opinions of those that are determined to think that you did. You just need to tolerate his opinion and remember that you didn't cheat no matter what anyone else says, ok."

Anakin nodded before asking, "Are you going to tell Mum about this?" Harry chuckled before replying, "No I'm not. I think you've got the message and besides, there's something else I want to discuss with you."

Anakin smiled at Harry, happy that the Jedi didn't seem annoyed at him anymore. "What?" he asked eagerly. Harry merely smiled at him before walking him towards where Sebulba was being attended to by four Twi-lek girls.

10 minutes later Anakin was excitedly rushing into his home and saying, "Mum, we sold the Pod, look at all the money we've got." As Shmi congratulated him, Harry leaned on the wall and said, "You've also been freed Ani, you're no longer a slave."

As Anakin stared in open mouthed disbelief, Shmi looked at Harry. Her expression said more than words ever could and the message was a heartfelt "Thankyou." Harry nodded to her as Anakin turned to him and said, "What about Mum? Is she free too?"

Harry shook his head. "I tried to free her Ani but Watto wouldn't have it. I'm sorry." He then watched as Anakin's face fell and turned away while Anakin hugged Shmi tightly, mumbling that he didn't want things to change. Shmi hugged him back and then asked Harry a question.

"Will you take him with you? Will he be a Jedi?" As Anakin once again turned to look at Harry, the Jedi Knight smiled. "Yes he will be. I don't think our meeting was a coincidence." Anakin lit up like the suns and said, "You mean I get to go with you in your starship?"

Harry knelt down so he was looking directly into Anakin's eyes and said, "Anakin, a Jedi's life is not an easy one. It is filled with difficult challenges the most difficult one being the training. You have to be very sure that you want to be a Jedi otherwise you will fail."

Anakin looked back at Harry, blue eyes meeting green. In that moment a connection was forged between them, an unconscious one that would become the start of their future Master/Padawan bond, as Anakin said firmly, "I want to do this."

Harry nodded before standing up and saying, "Get your things then, we need to get going."

While Anakin was busy getting his belongings packed, Harry turned to Shmi.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, concerned because he hadn't managed to free her and was now taking her son from her as well. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be ok Harry; you did the best you could. Look out for him for me will you."

Harry nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing gently he said, "As if he were my own I promise." He hesitated a moment and then continued, "I wasn't able to free you but I may still be able to do something to help."

"What?"

"If you consent, I could attempt to deactivate the explosive part of that transmitter inside you."

Shmi gaped in shock; she hadn't thought that such a thing would be possible. Closing her eyes she nodded her consent. Keeping his hand on her shoulder, Harry closed his eyes as well and reached out with the Force.

Fortunately for him and for Shmi, Watto hadn't bothered with the newest, hi tech transmitters and Shmi had one of the older models, one which was easy to manipulate with the Force. In short order Harry had located the transmitter, and with some delicate Force manipulation had deactivated the explosive portion. Now all it was was a locator, rather than a threat to her survival. He opened his eyes and smiled before saying quietly, "It worked."

Just then Anakin came back in with a bag on his shoulder. He hugged Shmi tightly and then turned to Harry who led the way out the door, followed by Anakin and lastly by Shmi. She stood at the doorway and watched as Harry walked away with Anakin following.

About halfway down the street Anakin stopped and turned, looking between his mother and Harry. He then raced back to Shmi and dropped the bag, saying something to her that Harry was too far away to hear. Out of respect for them he turned away, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. A few moments later he sensed Anakin coming closer and turned back to face him. He noted the looks on both mother and son's faces and realized that Anakin was taking the separation harder than Shmi was.

'I guess this is why the Jedi prefer to accept Initiates as babies or toddlers, less of a bond between parent and child' he thought as he smiled at Anakin.

"Ready to go?" he enquired. Anakin nodded before mumbling, "Sorry about back there, I just, I'm going to miss her." Harry nodded before replying, "Yes but when you see her again you'll be a Jedi and you'll have had lots of adventures to tell her about. We'd better get back to the ship; my companions get a bit cranky if they don't get fed regularly."

The joke worked and Anakin smiled properly before pelting Harry with questions about the Jedi and who had come with him to Tatooine. Harry answered as many as he could before one question brought him up short.

"Who'll train me? Will it be you?"

Harry glanced at him and saw the look of utter seriousness, knowing then that he couldn't deflect the question. Shrugging he replied, "Most likely yes." Anakin grinned and said, "Good, I like you."

Harry laughed before replying, "Well I happen to like you too so it's mutual. Now," he trailed off as he sensed danger from behind them. With barely a pause he whipped round, one blade of his lightstaff activating and slicing through a droid that had been following them. Harry deactivated the blade and clipped the lightstaff back to his belt before squatting down to examine the pieces of metal.

"What is it?" Anakin enquired his eyes wide at Harry's reaction. Harry looked up at him and asked, "How fast can you run?"

With that the two took off in the direction of the ship, Anakin running as fast as he could, with Harry in front of him, not running flat out because he would lose Anakin in the dust if he did. When they were almost there Harry heard the sound of a speeder bike.

Turning he saw a black robed figure racing towards them and Anakin was directly in its path. "Anakin DROP!" he yelled. Anakin did exactly that and the speeder shot over his head, as the rider did a somersault to land between Harry and the ship, igniting a blood red lightsaber as it landed. Harry ignited his own silver blade in response and the battle was on.

"Anakin get to the ship, tell them to take off" Harry yelled as he concentrated on his opponent. This dark warrior was good, there was no doubt about it, but Harry was better. He sensed desperation in his opponent's moves and surmised that the figure had probably been ordered to kill him. Looking at the hilt of the weapon Harry realized that it was similar to his own and as such, was probably a lightstaff as well.

Darth Maul was indeed desperate to kill Harry. The annoying Jedi had thrown him off a landing platform as a Padawan and was now interfering with his attempts to capture the Queen of Naboo. He focused more closely on the battle, not wanting to have to go back to his master and say that he'd failed. Sidious would not be pleased.

Harry heard the ship start up and take off, the landing ramp open for him to jump up on. With a feral grin he twisted his lightsaber and stabbed Maul in the thigh muscle, right in the place where it would hurt most and take longest to heal. Maul collapsed in pain but before he could strike back at the Jedi, Harry had leapt up to the landing ramp and was gone. Maul was left lying in the sand and cursing his misfortune. Now he had no choice but to go back to Sidious and report his failure – which meant enduring another round of torture as punishment. If Maul could have, he would have wept at the sheer bad luck that he seemed to be having when it came to that particular Jedi Knight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen: Return to Coruscant**

Harry sat down hard on the floor as the landing ramp retracted and the ship gained altitude. As he recovered his breath the door hissed open and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin came running up to him. All three crouched round him in a semi-circle, Qui-Gon checking to see if he was alright while Obi-Wan and Anakin were more interested in asking him what it was that he'd fought.

Harry held up a hand to stem the flow of questions that were flying at him. "Quiet down you two, I'll answer in a minute once I've collected my thoughts a bit." He breathed in and then out, accessing the Force to help slow his breathing back to its normal rhythm. Once that was achieved he looked up and smiled grimly.

"The warrior I fought down there, I believe is a Sith. He was well trained in the Jedi Arts but not well enough to completely control his feelings. I believe that he was an apprentice, given the desperation he was exhibiting in his actions. Even if he isn't a Sith, he is trained in the use of the Dark Side. He is not a friend." Ignoring the startled looks that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were exchanging, as well as the puzzled look from Anakin, who didn't understand what Harry was talking about, Harry continued,

"Do you remember the mission to Alderaan, where we were in that sparring match and you thought I was a Sith?" Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly, and Qui-Gon looked puzzled, not understanding where Harry was going with the enquiry. Harry shrugged and said, "I think I just fought him and he's in a lot of pain right now."

Finally Anakin was brave enough to ask "Why?" Harry looked over towards the newest member of the Jedi Order, not stopping to think that the Council might reject him, and responded, "Because I cut his leg Anakin, in a place that will take a while to heal, and will be very painful while it does." Anakin still looked puzzled so Harry reached over and gave Anakin's leg a light poke where he'd stabbed Maul. Anakin winced slightly and pulled back.

"See. And that was a light poke, imagine how much a lightsaber wound is going to hurt" Harry said with a grin. Anakin grinned back and said, "Is he not going to come back then?"

"Oh he'll be back but if we see him again, he won't be so eager to fight us. By the way, I need to make introductions."

Harry gestured to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan while saying, "Anakin Skywalker, meet Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Guys, this is Anakin, who will soon be my Padawan."

Anakin eagerly shook hands with both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and then turned to Harry with a confused look. "Er, Master, what does Padawan mean?"

Obi-Wan repressed a chuckle, knowing that it wouldn't be nice to laugh at Anakin's ignorance of a title that most Jedi Initiates spent their childhoods hoping to attain. He also felt slightly sorry for the kid, the initiates had been hoping that Harry would choose one of them and to have him come in from outside, securing the position that they all wanted, well, it was going to be tough for him. Harry gave him a warning look, evidently he'd picked up on the repressed amusement and wasn't happy about it. He turned back to Anakin who was waiting for an answer.

"Padawan, or Padawan Learner is the Jedi term for an apprentice, Anakin" Harry explained. "Padawan Learner is the long version; we generally just use Padawan to refer to an apprentice. Obi-Wan here is Qui-Gon's apprentice and you will be my apprentice once we get to Coruscant and get the Council to accept you, which they will."

Anakin's eyes lit up and he threw himself at Harry, intent on hugging the life out of the Knight. Obi-Wan looked skeptically at Qui-Gon, who merely shook his head in amusement at the young boy's antics.

_Let him be Obi-Wan, he's excited, most initiates would have the same sort of reaction._

_Yes Master but Harry's encouraging him. If he continues to do that then Anakin will run completely wild._

_Hmmph. Just you wait till you have a Padawan of your own. Anakin will learn soon enough what the proper behavior is and Harry isn't the type to let him run wild. Anakin is just enthusiastic, let him enjoy this moment. They're bonding, Obi-Wan, and that bond will be crucial in times to come. Don't ruin it for them._

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon broke off their mental conversation as Harry sat up, gently pushing Anakin off him. He rose from the floor, and straightened out his uniform. He looked at his three companions and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe we should inform the Queen that we're headed to Coruscant unless it's already been done?" Upon receiving a nod from Qui-Gon to say that that information had been passed on, Harry shrugged slightly.

"Right then. Anakin, I believe I mentioned that dinner was ready soon. How about we head to the kitchen area and see what's for tea, and then afterwards I'll start teaching you the basics of being a Jedi."

As Anakin raced off in search of the kitchen, Harry turned to Qui-Gon. Stepping closer to the Jedi Master he murmured, "I'd like a word with your Padawan after dinner, in private if you don't mind Master Jinn." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly and murmured back, "Very well, just don't kill him, I do need him you know." Harry nodded and set off in the same direction as his Padawan, which was how he thought of Anakin. Qui-Gon watched him go and then turned to Obi-Wan.

"It would appear that Harry picked up on your wariness of Anakin, Obi-Wan. He isn't best pleased by it either."

"What did he say to you?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly worried. Harry was his friend but he was also a Knight, and that meant that he had to be respectful towards him. Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and saw that he was a bit apprehensive.

'Good, maybe it'll stop him making snap judgments about people' he thought to himself before saying, "He wants a private word with you after dinner Padawan, I'm guessing it's about your attitude towards Anakin."

"But, but I didn't say anything against him, or about him" Obi-Wan protested. He shut up swiftly when his master gave him one of those piercing looks that seemed to go right through him.

"Harry is very sensitive to body language, Obi-Wan, you know this. You might not have said anything but your disapproval of Anakin's enthusiasm was clear to him and to me, even though Anakin wouldn't have picked up on it. My advice is to listen to Harry and take what he says on board. Remember, for all intents and purposes, Anakin is Harry's Padawan now, and Harry will defend him fiercely, against both friends and enemies."

Qui-Gon started to move in the direction of the common area before he stopped and turned back. "Oh and Padawan. When Harry talks to you tonight, it will likely not be a conversation between Harry and you, but a conversation between Knight Potter and Padawan Kenobi. Keep that in mind."

With that the Jedi Master disappeared towards the sound of laughter and clinking of metal, intent on finding his own meal. Obi-Wan was left to consider the upcoming meeting, more than a little uncomfortable at the realization that he was wary of Anakin, he sensed danger around the boy, a lingering darkness that not even Harry had had. Shaking his head to clear it, the Padawan strode off towards the common area, stopping in the doorway to see Harry gently instructing Anakin on proper table manners, and answering questions about the Jedi, noting that Harry had asked many of the same questions when he first arrived. The darkness he had sensed seemed to dissipate as Harry and Anakin bonded more firmly together and Obi-Wan, who was a Jedi that was in tune with the Unifying Force, got a brief vision of Harry and Anakin standing together surrounded by Light. He smiled, it would seem that his fears about Anakin were meaningless, and he felt more than a little silly for reading too much into the situation.

'Just like Master Qui-Gon says, I worry too much about the future. Harry will be fine, he and Anakin are suited for each other, and even I can see that. As for Anakin's future with the Jedi, well, if they accepted Harry they have to accept Anakin, any argument they make is likely to be hypocritical and Harry won't stand for it.'

Smiling, Obi-Wan grabbed a plate and sat down beside Qui-Gon, engaging Anakin in a discussion on Podracing and the reflexes and general strategy needed to do it successfully. That conversation then led to one on mechanical repairs and other topics, which soon had the two Padawans engaged in a friendly debate. Obi-Wan grew more comfortable around Anakin as the meal progressed but more than once he'd noticed Harry watching him with a speculative look in his eyes. He shivered inwardly, reminded once more of the request that Harry had made and wondering what the Knight could want to say that had to be said in private.

Upon seeing Harry finish his meal, Anakin and Obi-Wan rose at the same time as Harry did. Raising his eyebrows the Knight said, "Anakin, why don't you go to the common room while I have a quick talk with Obi-Wan. Once I've finished I'll start teaching you the basics."

Anakin nodded and then Harry continued with a smile, "One thing you can do while waiting for me is to sit on the floor, cross-legged and close your eyes. While your eyes are closed I want you to concentrate on breathing slowly, and think only of breathing, nothing else ok."

Anakin nodded again and then asked, "How is that going to help me be a Jedi?" Harry smiled and replied, "It is the first step in learning to meditate which is a basic skill that every Jedi must know how to do. Go on, the faster I talk to Obi-Wan, the faster I can be with you."

Anakin grinned, then bowed swiftly and ran off. Harry looked at Qui-Gon who smiled at him. "I'll go and supervise while you have your talk" the older Master said,before leaving the room. He went into the common area and was mildly surprised to see Anakin sitting exactly how Harry had instructed, with his eyes tightly closed in concentration, a small frown on his face as he attempted to follow the instructions about proper breathing.

Meanwhile, Harry had led Obi-Wan to his room and had closed the door, soundproofing and locking it. Obi-Wan swallowed, soundproofing and locking a room never preceded anything good in his experience. Harry was leaning against the door, and his eyes were slightly hooded.

"Why don't you like Anakin?" was the blunt question from Harry. Obi-Wan started in surprise, not having expected such an untactful start. He met Harry's gaze evenly and replied, "I do like him, I just didn't like what he did after you introduced him to us as your Padawan."

Harry snorted. "Don't tell me that no initiate does that or something similar when they're first chosen as Padawans. He's only 9 years old Obi-Wan, what do you expect. He doesn't have the natural reserve that you do, and I wouldn't expect him to. What's your other reason though; you must have something more than that."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Harry," he broke off at the slight darkening of his friend's eyes. "Ok, Knight Potter, I sensed danger around him, darkness. I feel that training him might be a mistake." He flinched slightly as the air got colder as Harry's eyes flashed slightly in anger. The Knight controlled himself though and then asked,

"Would you say that my training was also a "mistake" Padawan Kenobi? I was far more dangerous than Anakin when I first came to the Temple; I had just killed another man, and was surrounded by Darkness. Anakin is still a child, still an innocent little boy. He can grow out of his past, can overcome the darkness the way I did, only more easily given that he's younger. Do not condemn him based on a feeling."

Harry turned away for a minute and then turned back. "Do you think I'm incapable of teaching him Obi-Wan? Is that it?" Obi-Wan shook his head and replied, "No, Knight Potter I do believe you're capable, I just feel that he will be at the center of a power struggle. On one side there's you and the rest of the Jedi. On the other there's this mysterious attacker and his possible Master, who are possibly Sith. If Anakin is indeed the Chosen One then both sides will want him. I'm worried about the consequences if you train him and then he turns. It would devastate you and possibly spell the end of the Jedi."

Harry's eyes flared once more with a brief flash of tightly controlled anger. "He will not turn. I have seen it. Yes there is darkness in the future but together we can defeat it. If you continue to be wary of him, if you continue to hold his past experiences against him then he will be driven away but do not expect me to stand by and allow you to attack him."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "I have no intention of attacking him Knight Potter; I merely wished to state my opinion as your friend. I believe that he's the Chosen One, and I think it's highly ironic that you, the magical Chosen One are training the Jedi Chosen One. I was just concerned." Harry regarded his friend coolly. "Don't be. If you can't have faith in Anakin, then at least have faith in me and in the Force. It was the Force that brought me and Anakin together, and it never does anything without a purpose."

He turned and unlocked the door, removing the soundproofing as he did so. Turning back to face the Padawan, he said more gently, "Obi-Wan, I'm not belittling your concern here, nor am I blinded to the darkness within my new apprentice. However, I believe that he can rise above it, and I believe that I can train him to be one of the best Jedi in the Order. As my "brother", you are going to be a large part of his life and it won't look good if you're wary and afraid of him. I assure you, if the Sith want him, they'll claim him over my dead body and I'll go down fighting."

Obi-Wan let out a nervous sounding chuckle at that and ventured a comment, "They won't know what hit them then." Harry laughed outright at that and replied, "No they won't. Come on, let's go and find our respective partners, I want to stop Anakin from picking up your Master's habit of adopting every single waif and stray he comes across." Obi-Wan laughed as well and the two headed out to the common area, where they found Qui-Gon regaling Anakin with tales from his youth. Upon seeing Harry, Anakin looked nervous.

Harry sat on the floor, before saying mildly, "Did you manage the breathing exercise ok Anakin?" Anakin nodded before replying, "It was ok at first but then I had to stop."

Harry glanced briefly at Qui-Gon. "Did Master Jinn distract you?" Anakin shook his head. "No Master, I, I felt hot, like I was burning inside and then I opened my eyes and I was glowing. When I stopped meditating the glow and burning feeling went away."

The new Padawan hung his head and mumbled, "Sorry Master." He was expecting a reprimand but Harry was looking at him with interest, and there was no hint of anger in his eyes.

"Anakin, I'm not angry at you, I'd have stopped too if that had happened to me. I am curious about why it happened though. Do you think that you could do it again and let me see?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quietly withdrew, allowing Harry time alone with his Padawan. Both of them now thought of the young boy as exactly that, there was no question of his eventual acceptance into the Order. They withdrew to the kitchen area and discussed how to present the information they'd gathered on the mission to the Council.

Back in the common area Anakin had closed his eyes and begun the breathing exercise again, this time helped by Harry who had synchronized his breathing with Anakin's in order to help the apprentice focus. As they continued a small yet noticeable glow began around Anakin. Harry kept breathing evenly but extended his senses toward Anakin, finding that the Force was swirling round his Padawan as though the boy was at the centre of a Force hurricane. Gently he extended his own aura, allowing it to envelop both of them just as Anakin whimpered slightly.

"Master, it's too hot" he said through clenched teeth. Harry probed the Force around them intently and then came up with an idea. Speaking softly yet firmly he said, "Anakin, I want you to let go, don't fight the glowing, just let the Force flow through you. Nothing bad will happen I promise. Just let go."

Anakin closed his eyes again as he'd opened them briefly to look at his Master and then obeyed Harry's instruction. He let go, and felt the Force flow through him like an ocean. The burning settled down into pleasant warmth and the glowing receded until it wasn't noticeable at all. Master and Padawan opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"What happened?" Anakin asked. Harry thought about it for a minute or two, deciding on the easiest way to present the idea. Finally he said, "I think you were trying to meditate but weren't allowing the Force to flow through you while you did so. This meant that it was all bottled up and needed to escape, which is why you felt hot and were glowing. The Force was trying to find an escape route. When you let go and allowed it to flow through you it was doing what it normally does so it didn't hurt anymore and you stopped glowing."

Anakin frowned. "So all I have to do when I meditate is allow the Force to flow through me and not stop it. It's hard though, it's so loud."

Harry chuckled. "It's loud at times for me too. Don't be afraid of it Anakin, it won't hurt you."

Anakin looked inquisitively at Harry. "What are midichlorians? I heard Master Jinn say something about them and he mentioned counting them."

Harry smiled and replied, "Midichlorians are microscopic life forms that reside within all living cells. The counting that Master Jinn was referring to was how many are in each cell. If there were no midichlorians then there would be no life. Without life there would be no Force. The midichlorians are our link to the Force and they tell us what it wants by talking to us."

Now Anakin looked puzzled. "They live inside us?" Harry nodded and then said, "Inside your cells yes. When you learn to quiet your mind through meditation you'll hear them too. How about we continue with our meditation lesson."

Anakin put aside his confusion over the midichlorian issue, figuring that it would be explained in greater detail later, and obediently closed his eyes, allowing Harry to lead him deeper into meditation than he'd managed on his own.

Although Anakin was unaware of them, Harry was well aware of the fact that they had an audience comprised of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Padme and Panaka. Padme had come in search of Harry and Anakin, Panaka had accompanied her and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been curious to see how Anakin's first meditation lesson was going. All four stayed respectfully silent and then withdrew when the two Jedi sensed that their presence had been noticed.

"He's a natural teacher isn't he" Padme said as they retreated to the kitchen area. Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "He's a good teacher yes, but he and Anakin are becoming very close. The bond between them is already much stronger than a new bond generally is and I predict that it will only grow stronger with time."

"I was an idiot to doubt Harry's choice of apprentice" Obi-Wan sighed. "I was just worried about the fact that I can't really see his future. I've seen flashes of it but that's always with Harry as well. I wonder how the Council is going to react."

"What do you mean by that?" Qui-Gon asked. Padme and Panaka quietly withdrew, not wanting to intrude on a conversation that was starting to sound like strictly Jedi matters. Obi-Wan looked at his master and replied, "Well, Harry is the magical Chosen One, and he believes that Anakin is the Chosen One of our prophecy, so we have the unique situation of the Chosen One training the Chosen One."

Qui-Gon chuckled, which soon turned to laughter. "I think the Council is going to have a collective fit" he said once he'd recovered. Noises from the corridor announced the arrival of the other pair of Jedi and Harry walked in first, followed by Anakin, who was beaming with happiness at having successfully meditated for 15 minutes. Harry was also pleased, 15 minutes for a first attempt was good, and Anakin showed every indication of being able to go a bit longer next time. He was tired though so Harry nodded to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and then said, "Anakin, I think it's time for bed. You're tired and so am I, not to mention it's fairly late. We can have another meditation lesson tomorrow morning."

Anakin nodded through a yawn before saying, "Goodnight Master." Turning to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan he said goodnight to them as well before heading off in the direction of his room. Harry waited for 5 minutes and then entered Anakin's room, noting that Anakin was huddled up on the sleep couch, obviously cold. Taking off his outer robe Harry laid it over the boy, smiling as Anakin immediately burrowed into it without waking up. The new Master gently brushed a lock of hair out of Anakin's eyes before whispering, "Sleep well Padawan" and silently exited the room.

The weeks in between that day and their arrival on Coruscant followed a similar pattern. In the mornings, or what passed for morning in hyperspace, Harry would teach Anakin the basic lessons that Jedi Initiates were expected to learn. He was helped here by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who were able to offer information on what Anakin was expected to know. They would have to wait until Anakin had been formally accepted into the Jedi Order before he could be tested to see where he was at academically, but there was nothing stopping Harry from teaching the Force manipulation exercises.

Thus most of the time was spent in the cargo area which had been converted into an exercise area of sorts. Here, Harry patiently taught Anakin the basics of unarmed combat, as well as the gymnastics that Initiates were expected to master, falls, rolls, jumps, somersaults, handstands etc. Anakin had to learn these while remaining in tune with the Force, which he found was easier said than done. Harry hadn't just jumped straight into the gymnastics though; the first order of business was to teach his Padawan to balance himself on uneven surfaces with the help of the Force, as well as build up his stamina before any other physical activity was attempted.

After the physical exercises were complete, there was a break while the Jedi sat down on the floor and meditated together, Harry leading Anakin, while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan connected to each other as well. Anakin was a fast learner, although he complained about the floor being cold, and getting cramps in his legs.

After the meditation session, they had a quick sonic shower, which cleaned them without getting them wet, and then they had lunch. After lunch came the academics, of which there was a limited amount. Harry didn't focus very much on this, as there was only so much he could teach Anakin without having the Temple resources to draw on.

Finally they reached Coruscant, and the group descended the ramp. Harry, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin waited while the Supreme Chancellor greeted Padme, who was back in her role of Queen Amidala, and introduced them to Senator Palpatine. When the Queen's party had departed, Qui-Gon turned to the Chancellor and told him that they needed to speak to the Jedi Council immediately, as a complication had arisen that had been unforeseen. The leader of the Republic nodded and dismissed them, watching as they flew off to the Jedi Temple before heading back to the Senate building. He had a headache, whenever a Jedi said that a situation was complicated, it basically translated into "the situation just went from bad to worse." Yes, some painkillers were definitely in order.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen: Anakin meets the Jedi Council**

The 3 Jedi and one hopeful Jedi stood outside the doors to the Council Chamber waiting to be called in. Anakin was nervous but Harry's presence kept him calm. Once they were called in they entered, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan first, followed by Harry and then Anakin. They all bowed to the Council, Anakin only a second or two behind the others and then they waited for the Council to acknowledge them.

"Your mission, successful it was?" Yoda asked. Qui-Gon shook his head. "No Master Yoda it wasn't. We were attacked by the Trade Federation and they have landed an invasion force on Naboo. We were able to get Queen Amidala and her handmaidens off Naboo and brought her here to Coruscant. I believe she is planning to personally address the Senate in order to acquire help in stopping the Federation's attack."

The Council collectively nodded before Adi Gallia spoke up, her words directed to Harry. "Knight Potter, you seem to have acquired a new companion. May I enquire as to why he's here?"

Harry felt Anakin tense beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Drawing himself up, he replied, "When we escaped the blockade our ship was damaged. We detoured to Tatooine in order to repair the ship, which required a new hyperdrive. I felt the Force leading me to the settlement we landed near and I followed it. In the process of acquiring the needed parts, I found Anakin Skywalker here. He is strong in the Force and has the highest midichlorian count that I have ever heard of in a lifeform." Harry took a breath, knowing that his next statement would bring on a storm of protests. He could feel Anakin's nervousness increase, but continued, "I believe that he is the Chosen One."

As predicted, there was a storm of protest, muted though it was. Mace finally held up his hands indicating that he wanted silence. Leaning forward he looked at Harry intently. "We wish to discuss this issue furthur with Knight Potter. Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, you are dismissed. Anakin, would you please wait in this chamber over here please."

Anakin looked at Harry who nodded at him. Anakin walked over to the aforementioned room and waited, trying to quell the nervousness that was still inside him. He was trying to stop thinking about it when he had an idea.

'Master Harry said that if I got like this then meditation might help. It couldn't hurt anyway.' With that thought, he sat down and closed his eyes, falling into the familiar breathing pattern that Harry had taught him on the trip to Coruscant. He was pleased to realize that there was no pain, no glowing, and he felt calm and not nervous at all.

Inside the main Council Chamber Harry was in the middle of a heated debate. "All I'm requesting is that he be tested, the same way I was when I arrived here" he snapped in frustration. Yoda's ears perked up at this and said, "Trained as a Jedi, you wish him to be?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes Master Yoda, he's the boy I told you about, the one from my vision. The Force led me to him and I strongly feel that he is to be my Padawan."

Yoda merely looked at Harry, before glancing towards Mace. Mace took one look at his former Padawan's face and sighed. He knew that Harry had his heart firmly set on Anakin and was on his side. Harry's visions weren't wrong, and if he said that the Force had brought Anakin to him then it had. He then said, "Bring him back and we'll test him then. Don't get your hopes up though" he warned Harry, who merely nodded and walked over to the small antechamber where Anakin had been sent earlier. Upon entering he was surprised and pleased to find the boy meditating as he'd taught him. Placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder he gently shook him. Anakin opened his eyes and looked up at the Knight.

"They want you back out there Anakin" Harry said softly. Anakin nodded and stood, before saying, "I was nervous but then I tried meditating like you said and the nervousness disappeared. It was wicked." Harry grinned and replied, "That's good Anakin, now let's get back to the Council, they tend to get grumpy if they're kept waiting too long."

Harry walked back out to the Council, noting that Anakin walked one step behind and to the side of him. Grinning to himself Harry thought that Obi-Wan must have mentioned this to Anakin at some point. He had no doubt that the Council would have noticed, and recognized it, although whether they would disapprove or not was yet to be determined.

The two stopped in the centre and Anakin bowed again. The Council nodded back, seeing no reason to be impolite. Harry stood behind Anakin and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders, both to help keep Anakin calm and also as a subtle challenge to the Council, as his movements were deliberately similar to what Mace had done when he'd taken Harry as his Padawan 10 years earlier.

"Knight Potter, we will test young Skywalker without your presence. Wait in the antechamber; we will call you when we are finished" Ki Adi Mundi said firmly. Harry looked at the Jedi Master for a few seconds before stepping back and nodding. Giving Anakin a reassuring smile he went into the small room and sat down. He was worried about the outcome of the testing, despite his visions and his conviction that Anakin would be his Padawan, the Council could still decide against training him. And if that were the case then Harry would be faced with a hard choice – accept the Council's decision and not train Anakin, or defy the Council and train him anyway. Harry was not much of a rebel; he was more relaxed about the rules than Obi-Wan but less of a maverick than Qui-Gon, so if he was forced to defy the Council he would do it, but it would hurt him to do so.

In the Council chamber, the Jedi Council was busy testing Anakin and asking questions of him. They asked him about his mother, and what he felt about Harry, before asking what Harry had taught him already. They had all sensed that Harry had started to bond with the young boy in front of them, but they were worried. His strength in the Force was remarkable, but unlike Harry, who had had darkness in him but a clear future filled with light, Anakin Skywalker had similar darkness in him but his future was clouded. Only Mace could get any clues about Anakin's future and this meant that he was Anakin's and Harry's main ally in the telepathic discussion that followed the testing.

_He is strong in the Force_ Adi Gallia remarked. There was a collective nodding of heads.

_No one is disputing that Adi, but his future is clouded, not even Yoda can get a clear sense of what will happen_ Plo Koon replied. Mace broke in with his own opinion.

_Clouded it may be but I got a couple of flashes of his future while I was testing him. Apparently the darkness around him is due to his experiences so far, like it was with Harry. If he isn't trained then the galaxy will fall to darkness. I believe though, that if Harry trains him then the darkness will be defeated._

_You're not just saying this because of the fact that Knight Potter is your former Padawan are you Mace?_ came the enquiry from Even Piell. Mace frowned and snapped back, _Of_ _course not, but we can't say any of the standard rejection criteria apply to Anakin, given that we waived them for Harry. To accept a 17 yr old who was just out of prison, and then not accept a 9 yr old is absurd. Besides, Harry has already started bonding with him and that bond looks to be strong. _

Finally Yoda sighed and said, _"Call Knight Potter back we should. Before formally accepting young Skywalker, make sure we should that ready Knight Potter is to train a Padawan."_

There were nods and Mace reached out with the Force. Although the bond between him and Harry was long gone traces of it remained and allowed the Jedi Master to contact his former apprentice easily, especially since Harry had never rescinded the free passage into his mind for him.

_Harry, we need you out here _please Mace sent. He felt Harry's acknowledgement and then the Knight came out of the antechamber, scanning the Council for any hint of the outcome of the testing. No clues were available though so Harry resigned himself to waiting. He stepped up to once again stand behind Anakin, with his hands on the boy's shoulders. He noticed a fleeting look of approval from Mace which made him start hoping that the answer would be favorable.

"Knight Potter, do you understand the responsibilities that training a Padawan entails?" was the first question from the Council. Harry nodded and replied evenly, "Yes I am well aware of the responsibilities Masters, I would not have thought about taking a Padawan unless I did know them."

"Ready you consider yourself?" came from Yoda. Harry nodded again. "Yes I am, and, with all due respect, you lot have been unsubtly hinting that I should take a Padawan for some time now. I would think that you'd be happy that I've finally made a decision."

There was a muffled snort of amusement from Mace before he turned serious again. "Anakin is strong in the Force, and seems much attached to you Knight Potter. Do you believe that you can train him to be a Jedi?" Mace asked.

Harry smiled and inwardly exulted, it sounded like the answer to whether Anakin would be trained was yes. He composed himself and replied, "Yes I do. We have already begun to bond and I believe that I can help him overcome the issues he will face during his training. Anakin will be a Jedi, I promise you."

There were looks exchanged between various Council members before they all looked expectantly at Mace and Yoda. Those two looked at the two standing patiently in the middle of the circle, and then at each other. Finally Yoda said, "Decided it is. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

Mace smiled as Harry grinned in relief and then the Jedi Master innocently remarked, "Did anyone stop to think that we have the unusual situation of the Chosen One training the Chosen One?" Several cushions lifted off the floor and flew at him, most directed by Harry. Laughing, Mace fended them off and then stood and walked towards the new Master/Padawan pair. Stopping in front of them he knelt so he was looking directly into Anakin's eyes and said formally, "Welcome to the Jedi Order, Padawan Skywalker."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen: Trip to Naboo **

Anakin walked out of the Council Chamber beaming from ear to ear as he was careful to stay in his proper place beside his new Master. Although Harry had been acting as his Master ever since Tatooine, it was now official, and that was enough to have Anakin grinning so widely it was amazing that his facial muscles could cope with the strain.

"We're going down to the tailor's we'll be back soon to hear the rest of what the Council want to say to us" Harry said quickly to Qui-Gon, while Anakin was busy excitedly telling Obi-Wan that he'd been accepted as a Jedi Padawan. Obi-Wan smiled at him, and privately thought that his friend was in for an exhausting few years. Anakin seemed to have boundless energy, and even Jedi stamina might be hard pressed to cope with it.

Harry noticed Anakin talking to Obi-Wan and quietly walked up behind him. "Anakin, we're going to get you a proper Jedi Padawan uniform and then we'll come back here to talk with the Council a bit more. We need to go now though."

Anakin nodded and replied, "Yes Master" before walking off after Harry. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watched them go and Obi-Wan remarked, "Well, Harry's certainly got him off to a good start. All that training on the way to Coruscant must have paid off."

"Yes he has. I suspect that there will be rough patches as he grows up though; no Master/Padawan relationship is free of them. Hopefully Harry will be able to help Anakin through them."

"I agree. I wonder what the Council has to say that they want all of us here for though."

"We'll find out once Harry and Anakin return no doubt. Be patient Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded and moved over to the railing of the balcony, leaning on it and watching the sunset, enjoying it even though it was artificial. Qui-Gon joined him and the two spent some time merely enjoying each other's company.

Down in the tailor's department, Harry waited as Anakin was outfitted with a Padawan uniform. He smiled as he heard his apprentice complain about how there were too many pieces to the uniform and said, "You'll get used to it soon Padawan, now let's go."

Anakin came out of the dressing room looking rather self-conscious in the cream and tan uniform although he did like it. Harry picked up the other uniforms as all Padawans had several spare uniforms handy so they didn't wear one uniform all the time. Anakin followed him out of the tailor's and back to the Council chamber, wondering what was going to happen next in the odd adventure that had led to his dream of being a Jedi becoming reality.

In the Council chamber the four Jedi listened as the Council told them that Queen Amidala was returning to Naboo, which would put pressure on the Federation. There was a possibility that the thing that had attacked Harry on Tatooine might return to try and attack the Queen, therefore they were being sent to stop this from happening.

"One more thing Knight Potter before you leave" Yaddle said. Harry looked at the tiny Master with interest; she had rarely spoken to him before although he knew she liked him. "Leave Padawan Skywalker behind, you will. Needs to acclimate to Temple life he does."

Harry silenced Anakin with a glance as the Padawan started to protest. He breathed out and sank into the Force, seeking calm. When he had himself under control he spoke directly to Yaddle, his tone even but determined.

"Master Yaddle, I feel that it would be counterproductive for me to leave my Padawan here while I go to Naboo. Joining the Jedi Order at his age will be difficult enough, and there will be a large amount of culture shock for him to deal with without the added stress of my not being here to help him. It is better that I be with him in the initial few weeks until he's settled in and made friends rather than leaving him here on his own to cope with it. Leaving him behind is out of the question."

The Council members frowned and then Mace leaned forward and asked, "Given the choice, would you stay behind with your Padawan, if we said that he couldn't go?" Harry met his former mentor's gaze and replied steadily, "Yes Master that is precisely what I would do."

Mace sighed and then said, "Yet we need you to go to Naboo with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. Very well, your Padawan may accompany you. Look after him."

"As if I wouldn't" Harry growled before falling silent again. The Council gave the four a searching look before Yoda said, "Go to Naboo and help stop this blockade you must. May the Force be with you."

The four in the centre bowed and left, Qui-Gon first with Obi-Wan following him, then Harry, followed by Anakin. They took an air taxi to the landing platform where they met Queen Amidala and her entourage before boarding and taking off to Naboo.

One everyone had settled in, the Queen held a meeting with the Jedi, her handmaidens and guards and Jar Jar. There she outlined her plan to retake Naboo, a plan that was risky but had merit. Obi-Wan and Anakin remained silent while Qui-Gon and Harry attempted to convince her that while the plan was good, they were lacking an army to implement it.

That was when the Queen convinced Jar Jar to help them get the Gungan army on their side when they reached the planet. The meeting broke up with the plan worked out, but the Jedi were somewhat uneasy about it. There was still the problem of the mystery attacker to deal with if he showed up.

Once the meeting was over Harry retreated to his quarters that he was sharing with Anakin as there weren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own. He sat on the bottom bunk and smiled at Anakin.

"Now we can turn you into a proper Jedi Padawan Anakin" he said. Anakin looked puzzled and said, "I thought I already was. I've got the uniform, what else do I need?" Harry grinned and replied, "Well, one thing we can't get except at the Temple which is your training lightsaber, but the other thing we can deal with right now. That is, making you a braid."

"Braid?" Anakin queried before his eyes lit up in understanding as he remembered the long braid that Obi-Wan was wearing. "Does that mark me as a Padawan Master?" he asked. Harry nodded and replied, "Yes it does, now come over here and kneel in front of me, facing away please."

Anakin did as he was told and stayed still while Harry cut his hair into the traditional Padawan haircut, leaving a lock of hair hanging down behind Anakin's right ear. Using the Force, Harry lengthened said lock slightly and then cut a bit of his own hair and used the Force again to fuse his hair and Anakin's together. With this done he braided the hair and tied it off at the end, while explaining the tradition of the braid to Anakin who was listening in fascination. Once it was done Harry sat back.

"It's done Padawan, you can get up now." Anakin stood up and promptly made a face as he felt the odd sensation of something brushing his shoulder as he moved. He also tried to see the braid out of the corner of his eye but it was just out of vision. Harry had to repress a grin, he well remembered his own reaction when his braid was first made and wondered how long it would take before Anakin got used to it. The braid was short, and the tip just reached Anakin's shoulder, with Harry's black hair forming the tip of the braid. The black hair combined with the sandy blond of Anakin's own hair reminded Harry of the tuft of hair at the end of a lion cub's tail and he inwardly smirked.

Anakin had given up trying to see the braid on his own, and was apparently getting used to having something hanging down behind his ear. Harry reached out and gently tugged it, causing Anakin to emit a startled, "Eep" and turn to look at Harry enquiringly. Harry grinned at his Padawan and said, "I was just testing whether it would get your attention or not." Anakin frowned but made no comment, except to duck out of the way when Harry reached for it again. He wasn't entirely successful as the braid flipped outwards as Anakin moved and Harry caught it. Instead of tugging it though, Harry merely ran his fingers down it, testing the tightness of the braid, checking that it wouldn't unravel. He dropped it when he'd finished and rose from the bunk where he'd been sitting.

"Shall we go find the others?" he enquired. Anakin nodded and was about to run off when Harry stopped him. "No Anakin, it would be better to walk rather than run." Anakin looked at him but obediently walked with Harry to where Harry sensed the others were. As they neared the common area Obi-Wan came out. His eyebrows rose upon seeing the braid behind Anakin's ear and he smiled.

"Congratulations Anakin. How does it feel to be a Jedi?" Anakin considered the question. "It feels good but do you ever get used to having something hanging down behind your ear?" he asked. Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes Anakin you do get used to it, just give it time. If you're looking for Qui-Gon he's just in there."

With that the elder Padawan walked off down the corridor, whistling the Republic anthem while Harry and Anakin entered the common area and sat down to relax.

The relaxation didn't last long as Anakin's curiosity got the better of him and he started asking questions about the classes at the Temple. Harry answered some of them, with Qui-Gon answering the majority as he was more familiar with them than Harry was. After those questions were exhausted, Anakin turned to Harry and asked a question that made the Knight very uncomfortable.

"Master, when they said I could be a Jedi, they said that they had the Chosen One training the Chosen One. What does that mean?"

Qui-Gon looked at Harry who had gone very still. His mind was trying to find a diplomatic way of putting off the explanation, as he didn't feel happy about letting Anakin know about his destiny at this age. Sighing inwardly he thought, 'I might as well tell him, but in general terms. He doesn't need to know the full details right now.'

"Anakin, there is a prophecy in the Jedi Archives that speaks of a Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force. I believe that that person is you. As for the other one, I was also the subject of a prophecy and my world called me the Chosen One as well."

Anakin looked enthusiastic. "Brilliant, so I'll be the most powerful Jedi in the Order then" he said. Harry sat forward and caught his Padawan's gaze with his own. "You will have a lot of power Anakin, that's true. However, you are still a student, and it's not good to go around bragging about it. The Prophecy means that one day you will bring balance to the Force. For now, though, you need to concentrate on learning to be the best Jedi you can be. If you act like you're better than everyone else simply because of the prophecy then you'll have very few friends. The best thing to do is to is to be yourself and don't worry about the prophecy."

Anakin nodded but then asked, "Will it come true though Master?" Harry sighed. "I don't know Padawan, prophecies are generally very vague and often aren't understood until the events they foretold have been and gone. That was the case with mine and yours is even vaguer than mine was. Just, just be yourself and don't even mention it ok."

Anakin nodded and curled up on the seat. It was late and he was tired from the day he'd had. He just wanted to sleep and let everything go for a while. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked on in amusement as Harry found himself being used as a pillow. The young Master looked back at his two companions before rolling his eyes at seeing that they thought the scene was too cute for words and weren't going to move one inch to help him. Shifting position slightly Harry levitated Anakin enough to pick him up normally and then carried him to their room, tucking him in on the bottom bunk. It was a testament to how tired Anakin was that he didn't wake once through the entire operation.

Soon afterwards they all retired to bed, sleeping and regaining energy for the days ahead. They would need every ounce of energy they had for the upcoming battle to retake Naboo and break the hold that the Federation had on the peaceful planet.

On Coruscant Darth Sidious was giving instructions to Darth Maul via holomessage. Maul was still in pain from his punishment for his failure to kill Harry, but he didn't let that show as he absorbed his latest instructions – if the Queen were to show up, get her to sign the treaty or kill her, but dispose of the Jedi first.

"Lord Maul, Potter is the true threat to us, if you encounter the Jedi, kill him first, followed by the others. I want Potter dead; he's standing in between me and the Chosen One. Kill him at all costs."

"Yes Master" Maul replied, inwardly shuddering at the thought of another encounter with the Knight that had managed to wound him on Tatooine. The other Jedi he could handle but he had doubts about being able to handle Harry. The Sith Apprentice walked off to practice, as well as letting the Dark Side flow through him with some random acts of destruction. After his stress relief practice he felt better and looked forward to the upcoming confrontation.

Sidious broke the connection and paced round his office for a while, thinking furiously. "Skywalker is the Chosen One, and I WILL have him as mine. Only one obstacle is in my path. Potter."

**Author Note**

**Ok people only two more chapters to go and then we're into the second story in the series which will be entitled March of War. It will feature the long awaited trip back to Earth, a confrontation between Harry and Dumbledore, battles, and romance between Harry/Ginny and Anakin/Padme. Like this one it will not stay strictly to the canon happenings although AOTC things will happen, the consequences will be slightly different though.**

**May the Force be with you**

**Padawan Lynne**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen: Naboo Liberation**

The landing on Naboo was a little rough and once they'd disembarked everyone started moving. Jar Jar headed off toOtoh Gunga, the main city to enlist the help of the Gungans while Padme, who had revealed her true identity as the Queen while on board the ship, refined the plan. Sabe remained in the Queen costume just in case but everyone in the "invasion force" now knew who was the true Queen. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin had been shocked by the revelation while Harry had stood still and tried desperately not to laugh at the looks on their faces. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had turned to look at him with looks of outrage on their faces as they said in unison "YOU KNEW!" Anakin was merely shocked that the nice young girl he'd talked to was the Queen of a planet. Harry smiled at them and then returned his attention to the battle plan. It was fairly simple, if the Gungans came on board then they would draw the main droid army away from Theed. That would allow a small force of pilots and guards, including the Queen and the Jedi, to infiltrate the palace and capture the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. The hope was that once the Viceroy was captured, the army would stand down, and the planet would be retaken with a small number of casualties.

The planning was interrupted by the arrival of Jar Jar who informed them that Otoh Gunga was empty. He then led them to a place in the forest which was a sacred place for the Gungans, and the entire population of Gungans was found there as they'd been driven out of their city by the droids. After Sabe tried negotiating with little success, Padme took over. Within a few minutes she had secured the help of the Gungan army and was slowly working towards a friendship with the leaders of the Gungan people. With thearmy massing in the swamp, the rest of the invasion plan could be hammered out. While that was happening, Harry drew Anakin aside, needing to talk to him.

"Anakin, when we get to the city it will be dangerous. We're going into the hangar bay where the pilots will be getting into their ships. There will likely be a lot of droids and a lot of blaster fire. What I want you to do is stay close to me until we enter the hangar and then find somewhere safe to hide."

Anakin frowned. "But what if I want to help?" he asked. "You can't leave me behind." Harry shook his head. "I'm not leaving you behind Padawan, if I was doing that then you'd be back on Coruscant. I'm trying to ensure that you stay safe. Imagine what the Council would say to me if you died here. They wouldn't be very happy with me."

Anakin giggled before saying, "Yeah, you'd be sliced and diced for sure. Ok Master, I'll find somewhere safe to hide. Do you want me to stay there while you get rid of the bad guys?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Anakin that's exactly what I want you to do. When you're a bit more grown-up and have your own lightsaber you can help me get rid of the bad guys but for now I need you to stay safe and out of harm's way."

Anakin nodded back and then surprised Harry by hugging him. Harry awkwardly returned the hug, not out of a sense of discomfort but due to the angle that he had to put his arms. Once he positioned his arms correctly, he hugged back with equal tightness, praying that Anakin would obey him and stay safe. Anakin was also praying that the upcoming battle didn't end with Harry's death; he was already attached to his master and couldn't imagine being trained by anyone else. Nor did he want to be trained by anyone else.

The pair separated when Harry noticed that the rest of the group was ready to start moving out towards Theed. They walked to one of the speeders that already held Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Padme, and hopped in. The speeder started up and headed for the capital city of Theed.

Meanwhile, Maul was conferring with Sidious who was a bit taken aback at Amidala's bold move to reclaim Naboo. He finally told Maul to continue with the original plan, kill the Jedi and then get the Queen to sign the treaty. Maul nodded and then walked off to the doorway which separated the hangar bay from the reactor building. There he waited for his opponents to appear.

The first stage of the plan went off without a hitch. The Gungan army marched up to the large grassy plain that would be the battle site and waited. Soon the droid army rolled up and began unloading droids and firing on the Gungans. The laser blasts were ineffective thanks to a large shield that was protecting the Gungans. Ineffective that is until the droids marched through it and began firing at them. The Gungans started throwing large blue balls at the droids which overloaded their electrical systems when they were hit but the droids continued to advance.

In Theed, the small invasion force crept up to the corner opposite the main hangar. Panaka, who was on the opposite side, flashed a signal to them, by means of a small coloured laser and the distraction started in the form of two guards firing at the droids. Padme, and the rest of her group, which included the Jedi ran for the hangar, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Harry deflecting laser bolts along the way. The hangar doors hissed open and the pilots started running for their ships, some not making it thanks to the droids that were on guard. As the Jedi continued deflecting laser fire Harry yelled, "Anakin, now's the time to find cover, quickly." Anakin nodded and looked round. He made a quick decision that the safest place to be was in the cockpit of a nearby starfighter. He ran to it and went up the steps, jumping into the pilot's seat and sitting there. For now he was safe from the droids below. He heard beeping behind him and noticed that R2-D2, the little astromech droid that had been with them since Tatooine was now behind him in the droid compartment. Grinning he looked at the battle, seeing where his master was thanks to the silver colour of Harry's blade. Harry was a blur, his blade seeming to be everywhere at once so fast were his movements. Anakin watched and thought 'Wow, someday I hope that I'm as good as that.'

The droids were soon all destroyed and the group ran to the doors that led to both the Palace and the main reactor which provided power to the whole city. The doors hissed open and the invasion force came to a halt as they saw the black robed figure in front of them. Qui-Gon, Harry and Obi-Wan moved forward, Qui-Gon saying to the Queen, "We'll take care of this." Padme nodded and responded, "We'll take the long route then" before leaving. Maul threw his hood back before taking off his robe, while the three Jedi took off their robes as well. Maul then unhooked his lightstaff and ignited it, expecting the Jedi to be shocked by a double bladed lightsaber. The Jedi merely looked at each other, and ignited their lightsabers, with Harry being careful to only ignite one half of his lightstaff. He didn't want to reveal his own lightstaff until the time was right. The four eyed each other before they sprang into action. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved forward, with Harry hanging back slightly, moving in whenever Maul temporarily downed one or the other of his friends. This had two advantages, one it kept Maul continuously facing two opponents, and two, it meant that Harry was kept relatively fresh while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were slowly wearing Maul down. Harry noticed when he moved back to allow Obi-Wan back into the battle that Maul was very slightly favoring the leg that Harry had stabbed before.

'Good, he's not completely healed yet. It doesn't seem to have affected his fighting style all that much, but it's a weakness that I can exploit later if the opportunity arises' Harry thought. He shook his head and parried a strike which would have cleaved him in half had it landed. He blocked it and then pivoted on his left heel, driving his right heel firmly into the previous wound site on Maul's leg. Maul faltered and Obi-Wan was almost able to land a killing blow. What saved the Sith was a quick roll to the side. He got to his feet, glared at Harry and then leapt across a chasm.

Meanwhile, Anakin was busy with his own problems. The young apprentice had helped out with destroying a couple of droidekas when they had the Queen's forces pinned down but in the process he had accidentally started up the starfighter and it was taking him into space on automatic pilot. Anakin stared at the fight he was being taken towards and remembered Qui-Gon saying something about the starfighters knocking out the droid control ship. It looked like he was headed for the middle of that battle.

'I bet this isn't what Master Harry had in mind when he told me to find a safe hiding place' Anakin thought before saying, "R2 get us off this autopilot before we get killed."

R2 beeped at him and then green lights ran down the instrument panel signifying that the autopilot was disengaged. Anakin immediately took the controls and spent a few minutes going left, then right, then spinning. His maneuvers were inexperienced but effective until a droid ship managed to land a hit on his wing. Hit and out of control Anakin headed for the mainhold opening on the droid control ship, flying down the corridor and only just avoiding the walls on either side of the doorway. Not knowing where the landing gear was, Anakin brought the ship down for a sliding stop. This stopped the ship but the systems were overheated, meaning that Anakin was trapped, alone, in an enemy ship and lots of droids were running over to see what the matter was. Anakin sunk down in his seat, telling R2 to try and do something with the power while thinking to himself, 'This is NOT good. If I get out of here alive Harry is going to kill me.'

Just then R2 beeped in satisfaction and green lights lit up the panel in front of the nine year old pilot. Anakin grinned and brought the shields up just in time as the droids started firing.He hit the ignition button and turned the ship so it was facing down a hallway. He fired the lasers at the droids and got a couple but then pulled the trigger out a bit far. When he next fired, two proton torpedoes flew down the corridor, missing the droids but hitting the main reactor which exploded. Anakin's eyes widened and he hurriedly turned the ship towards the exit and flew out ahead of a massive fireball. As he exited the hold he heard the other Naboo pilots cheering as the ship blew up. He couldn't help himself when he let out a cheer as well. One of the other pilots opened up a communications channel to him.

"Hey kid, great flying there. Need some help?" Anakin found the headset and replied, "Yeah, I do. Can you teach me how to land this thing?" The other pilot laughed and said, "Give the controls of your ship to me and I'll guide you in. You did good kid."

"My Master won't think so when he hears about it" came the glum reply. There was silence from the other end before, "You're the new Jedi? Damn they always take the best pilots. Don't worry about your master kid, you didn't mean to get involved here I'll bet and he'll understand that. Follow my instructions and I'll have you on the ground before you know it."

Anakin followed the pilot's instructions and soon was headed back to the planet. Having given over control of the ship to his new friend, Anakin sat back and enjoyed the ride. He thought about the black robed guy that his master and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were fighting. Once more he prayed that Harry would stay alive.

Down in the power reactor room, Harry was indeed alive, and rather enjoying the fight. Qui-Gon was tiring, even though he was in good condition his age was starting to tell. Maul wasn't tired yet, but his leg was hurting badly from where Harry had kicked him and he wanted revenge. Quickly he kicked out with his good leg and managed to knock Obi-Wan off the catwalk and down to a lower level. He was given no time to gloat however, as Harry moved into the empty space where Obi-Wan had been and continued the attack. Together Qui-Gon and Harry drove the Sith backwards, down a hall separated by several laser walls that were on a timer. They got down to the end of the hall, and Maul was in the room that housed the actual reactor when the laser walls cycled on, separating the three fighters. Harry was slightly behind Qui-Gon and was forced to take a step back leaving him trapped in the section of the hallway behind Qui-Gon, with Qui-Gon facing Maul through the one laser wall that separated them. Harry was separated from the Sith by 2 laser walls. Glancing back, Harry saw Obi-Wan at the start of the hallway waiting for the walls to fall so he could join the fight.

Just then the walls came down in front of Qui-Gon and he engaged Maul immediately. Then there was a problem. The wall in front of Harry flickered, and then came back to life, with Harry still behind it. The Knight could do nothing but watch as Qui-Gon fought the Sith on his own. From behind him he heard Obi-Wan begging him to do something to help Qui-Gon. He needed to do something, he could tell that Qui-Gon was tiring and the Sith was gaining the upper hand. Focusing all his considerable will-power, plus his internal magic, he thought, 'I need to be beside Qui-Gon, I need to be beside Qui-Gon.' There was a brief moment of disorientation and a loud CRACK! and Harry found himself beside Qui-Gon, exactly where he wanted to be. The two combatants had stopped fighting in disbelief at what Harry had done but when Harry ignited his lightstaff, they continued the battle. Qui-Gon was knocked off his feet thanks to a kick to the face from Maul and then Harry stepped in, forcing Maul away from the Jedi Master. Maul was now on the defensive and couldn't get back on the attack. Harry was simply too good. Just then Harry hit the middle of Maul's lightstaff handle, short-circuiting the second half of the weapon. While Maul was glaring at him for daring to damage his weapon, Harry took a step back. Smiling in a feral manner at the Sith, Harry ignited the second blade of his lightstaff.

Maul gulped, and wished he could be anywhere else but here. In the calm, determined green gaze of the Jedi Knight he saw his own death. He knew there was no escaping it but he preferred to die fighting. So, he charged, fighting Harry desperately, only just avoiding the second blade as it came round to decapitate him. Harry drew back, and then stepped forward, knocking Maul's head back with the hilt of his lightstaff. He stepped back again and brought the blade of his lightstaff round to Maul's throat.

The Sith looked at him, his eyes blazing with hatred. Harry shifted his blade closer and said, "Drop your weapon." Maul glared at him but obeyed. Harry nodded and continued, "That's good, and now, who is your Master?" Maul glared at him again, and when Harry shifted his lightsaber a bit closer, finally said, "Darth Sidious."

"Does he have another name?" Harry questioned. Maul shook his head. "If he does, Jedi, I don't know it. I just know him as Darth Sidious."

Harry nodded and then asked, "Why is he so interested in killing me?" Maul looked at him and then answered, "He wants you dead because you're a threat to his plan. He wants the Chosen One and you're standing in his way. He will find a way to kill you you know." Harry merely looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, I've heard that before and I'm still alive. Thanks for the heads up though." He stepped back. Gesturing to Maul's discarded lightstaff he said, "Pick it up. I won't kill an unarmed opponent."

Maul looked between his weapon and Harry's and then said, "Only if you shut off one half of your lightstaff." Harry thought about it and then shut off the second blade of his weapon before stepping back and allowing Maul room to get up. The two warriors, Jedi and Sith faced each other over the humming red and silver blades.

As they surged forwards, the blades meeting with a clash of static electricity, Harry was dimly aware that the laser walls had come down and Obi-Wan was sitting beside Qui-Gon and supporting him while he tended to the Master's nose which had been broken by Maul's kick. Both Jedi were watching the battle and talking quietly.

"Master, shouldn't we step in? Harry could be in trouble" Obi-Wan said quietly. Qui-Gon shook his head. "No Obi-Wan, Harry has it under control. He got some information from the Sith, and he's fighting him like this now because Harry is too honorable to kill an unarmed opponent, even an opponent that would have no hesitation in doing the same to him if the roles were reversed."

Harry was enjoying the fight, even though he knew that it would end with his opponent's death. He felt sorry for the young Sith, if he'd taken a different path he might have made a good Jedi. He suddenly had a thought, might this young Zabrak have been a Jedi Initiate that wasn't chosen as a Padawan? Might he have been sucked into the Darkness because he was convinced that that was the only way he could still be able to use the Force. Shaking his head Harry ducked a slash at his head and then kicked Maul in the leg again. This time, Maul was in too much agony to stay standing and collapsed. Harry brought his blade close to Maul's throat.

Quietly, the Jedi asked, "What's your name?" Maul looked up at his opponent and said, "Darth Maul." Harry shook his head and said, "No what's your real name, your name before you became Darth Maul." The Sith looked at him and then reluctantly said, "Jerak." He closed his eyes and then lunged at Harry. Harry had no choice but to step back and as he did so he brought his lightsaber blade down at an angle. Maul's head rolled clear of his body, and the Sith apprentice was dead. Harry closed his eyes, he hadn't wanted to kill his opponent but Maul's last desperate attack had left him with no choice. Shutting off his lightstaff, the Jedi Knight walked over to his companions.

"He's dead, I didn't want to do it but I had to. He did give us some information though, he was the apprentice, and his Master is called Darth Sidious. Sidious wants me dead because I'm standing in the way of his plan to have Anakin as his apprentice.He was expendable. Let's go back to the hangar, I want to collect Anakin and then see if the rest of our plan went as we wanted it too."

Qui-Gon got up, assisted by Obi-Wan. He took a step on his own, and then another and once he was satisfied that he could move easily, Obi-Wan stopped watching him. Harry looked over at Maul's body and moved towards it. Focusing on his internal magic once more he said, "Incendio" with a lot more force than he had said it in the past. Flames shot up around Maul's body, burning it to ashes in seconds. Finished, Harry turned back to his friends and walked out of the reactor room.

Walking into the hangar he saw Anakin getting out of the cockpit of the fighter he'd hid in, surrounded by a crowd of cheering pilots. The noise abruptly died as they spotted the Jedi. Anakin looked up to see why the noise had stopped and spotted Harry. His happy look abruptly changed to one of apprehension.

Harry walked towards the starfighter and lifted Anakin down the last few steps, before putting him down on the ground. Before he could say anything Anakin started explaining the situation in a jumble of words that Harry had difficulty deciphering.

"Slow down Anakin, I can't understand what you're saying." Anakin slowed down and repeated what he'd said. Harry listened and then asked, "So why do you think you're in trouble?"

Anakin gave his master a look of disbelief, mixed with a tiny bit of hope. "Because you told me to stay safe and flying into a battle isn't safe. It just started and flew up there on automatic pilot."

Harry chuckled. "Padawan I'm not annoyed at you for flying up there. You wanted to help and it wasn't your fault that the starfighter was on automatic pilot. Besides you were responsible for stopping the droid army. I'd say that you were a big help to us even if you didn't mean to get involved."

Kneeling down so he was looking directly into Anakin's eyes Harry smiled. "I'm proud of you Anakin; you were able to keep yourself safe in a dangerous situation and played an important part in the battle. Well done."

Seeing that his Padawan still looked a bit undecided, Harry hugged him tightly before letting him go when he felt Anakin relaxing. Before he could completely let go though Anakin wrapped his small arms round Harry's middle and said softly, "I'm glad you're ok Master. Did you get the bad guy?"

Harry chuckled softly and replied, "Yes Padawan we got him. He's dead and won't be bothering us anymore."

Standing up, Harry said at a normal volume, "How about we go and see what the situation is at the Palace."

There was a general murmur of agreement and Harry walked towards the palace, with Anakin one step behind and to the side of him. He looked back and was amused to see the pilots following them. Footsteps to the side announced the presence of Qui-Gon next to him with Obi- Wan following. When they got near the palace they found the atmosphere to be one of jubilation and Panaka came running down the steps. When he reached them he said "We captured the Viceroy, the battle is over, and we won."

The group looked at each other before Anakin let out a whoop of delight and the pilots quickly followed with their own cheers. Padme came out to the front plaza to see what was happening and grinned as she saw all of the Jedi alive and well. Coming down to the group she asked, "Who was responsible for destroying the droid control ship?"

The pilots looked at each other before saying, "Well your majesty, we all shot at it but it was this kid here, Anakin, who flew into the main hold and blew up its main reactor."

Padme smiled at Anakin before kneeling down and giving the embarrassed Padawan a kiss on each cheek. "Thankyou Anakin for your help in the battle." Anakin looked down, before Harry's finger gently forced his chin up so he was looking at Padme.

"Uh, it was my pleasure your majesty" he stuttered, not quite sure how to respond to Padme now that she was the Queen of Naboo. Padme laughed. "Anakin, I may be Queen but I do need friends who know me as Padme and not just as the Queen. Can we be friends?"

Anakin looked at Harry who nodded slightly. Anakin grinned at Padme and said, "Ok."

The day was spent in freeing the citizens from the detention camps and organizing a celebration for two days later, where the Naboo and Gungan societies would formally announce the peace treaty between them. The Jedi would also be involved in the celebration but in a detached fashion, they would be there as people who had helped in the liberation effort but the main focus would be on the peace treaty which was as it should be.

That evening, while Anakin slept, Harry was discussing what would happen to Nute Gunray, the Trade Federation Viceroy. He was told that Gunray would have to go back to the Senate and explain his actions. He was also told that the Trade Federation would more than likely lose their trade franchise over the blockade. The Jedi Council had been pleased with their report and had told them to remain for the celebration as Palpatine, who had been elected Supreme Chancellor, would be coming to Naboo to supervise the transport of the Viceroy and his deputy back to Coruscant as well as standing as part of the celebration. Finished with the report, Harry bade Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan goodnight and went to his room, stopping in to check on Anakin. Finding his Padawan sound asleep Harry sought his own bed and was asleep moments later, the strain of the duel taking its toll and sending him quickly to sleep. His last thought before he succumbed to a dreamless sleep was that he didn't like the fact that Palpatine had become Supreme Chancellor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen: Celebration and Looking to the Future**

The celebration went off without a hitch. The Jedi Council had sent their congratulations to Queen Amidala and the Gungans now co-existed peacefully with the Naboo without the undercurrent of slight mistrust that had previously been present. In honor of the new understanding between the two societies, Padme had asked Jar Jar to stay in the palace with her and act as a liaison between them. Jar Jar had happily accepted and the Naboo palace staff got used to the slight clumsiness that the friendly Gungan still couldn't quite get rid of. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Harry and Anakin were part of the celebration as they'd helped with the battle, but they deflected most of the praise back onto Padme as her plan had saved the planet.

The day after the celebration as the Jedi were preparing to leave for Coruscant when a Republic transport landed and Palpatine, wearing the official robes of the Supreme Chancellor stepped out. He watched as Nute Gunray and his deputy were escorted on board and then walked up to the small group comprising of the Jedi and Queen Amidala.

After shaking hands he thanked the Jedi for their help and then, as he walked past Anakin he rested his hand briefly on the Padawan's shoulder and said, "We'll watch your career with great interest young Skywalker." Harry bristled silently and thought, 'You'll not get near Anakin if I can help it Chancellor.'

Anakin looked slightly puzzled, he hadn't picked up on the hostility but he had felt Harry tense as the Chancellor touched him. He shrugged and let it go, figuring that Harry would explain later if he asked. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were also curious as to the reason; they had picked up on the hostility, even if Anakin hadn't.

Palpatine had moved past the Jedi and was talking quietly with Padme, congratulating her on her plan which had saved the Naboo people. As Harry, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked to their ship, Palpatine half turned and his eyes rested first on Anakin with a slight smile, and then rose to meet Harry's gaze, the expression in his eyes changing from benevolence to a slight malice.

Harry shivered inwardly and reinforced his shields. Dropping a hand to Anakin's shoulder, he met Palpatine's gaze evenly and tightened his grip, angling his body so that he came between Anakin and Palpatine. The Chancellor broke the impromptu staring match first and looked away. Harry looked at the man who was now the leader of the Republic for a few seconds longer before turning away and getting on the ship that would take them back to the Temple. As he sat down and fastened the seat restraints, after checking that Anakin's were done up securely he had one thought before sinking into a light meditation: 'There is something seriously wrong with Palpatine. I'll have to keep Anakin as far away from him as possible.'

**3 years later**

The hum of lightsabers filled the training salle where Harry was busy sparring with his 12 year old Padawan. Anakin flipped over Harry's head and swung his blade at his master's neck. He thought he had won until Harry ignited the second half of his lightstaff, and Anakin had to dance back out of the way to avoid getting skewered.

"Hey no fair, that's cheating" the apprentice complained. Harry glanced over his shoulder before smoothly turning to face the 12 year old. "You knew I was using my lightstaff Padawan and I never said anything about not using the second blade. Stop complaining and fight."

Anakin took a couple of steps back, and reset himself as Harry settled into a defensive stance, shutting off the second blade of the lightstaff as he did so. Even though he hadn't said anything about not using both blades of the weapon, he did want the sparring match as fair as possible as Anakin wasn't experienced enough yet for him to start teaching him how to face an opponent with a lightstaff. For that reason, he alsowasn't going to Apparate,or use any other magic either. This was purely a sparring match, nothing more.

Anakin charged, ducking and rolling forward at the last minute, bringing his blade up and around trying to sweep his master off his feet. Harry jumped up in the air to avoid the strike and brought his own blade down to prevent Anakin from striking upwards as he landed. The match had been going on for half an hour, and was drawing to a close as Anakin was getting tired and starting to make more mistakes.

Harry watched his apprentice as he moved closer, striking lightly, trying to draw Harry into attacking him. The Knight wasn't taking the bait though and Anakin threw everything into one final attack. Harry blocked each and every thrust and cut before sweeping Anakin off his feet with a well timed leg sweep and then brought his blade near his Padawan's throat. The blades were set on the lowest power level so they weren't very dangerous, but they still hurt when they touched skin. Harry gently touched the side of Anakin's throat, signifying a "kill" before stepping back and shutting off the blade.

Holding his hand out to help the apprentice to his feet he said, "Well done Anakin, you almost had me a few times. Keep practicing and remember to guard your left side more, you're still leaving a wide gap there."

Anakin nodded and said wearily, "Yes Master. May I go and get changed now? I've got that ethics class after lunch and I don't want to be late."

Harry checked the time and then nodded, letting his Padawan go before heading for the showers himself. When he came out he found Obi-Wan waiting for him. Raising his eyebrows he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hurt" Obi-Wan exclaimed in mock anger before punching Harry in the shoulder. "Anakin's coming along well then?" Harry nodded. "Yes he is. He's settled in well and is excelling in his classes."

"Problems?" Obi-Wan queried. Harry shook his head and grinned wryly. "Not problems, just an overabundance of high spirits. He's played quite a few pranks, and his friend, Padawan Ayton has been involved in several. Other than that there have been no real problems."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "None at all? Wow." Harry laughed. "Nothing really serious I should say, a few minor clashes with other Padawans, some degenerating into fights but nothing major. All in all he's a good kid."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Bet you never would have thought that you'd be in this position when you first came here did you Harry."

Harry glanced sideways at the Knight that had been his friend and brother since he was 17 and then replied, "No I didn't but I'd not change a single thing about it. My life changed the day we met in Azkaban and I love what it changed into."

With that the two Jedi walked towards the dining hall, intent on getting some food before heading off to research for their next assignments. As Harry looked around the dining hall he spotted Anakin eating with his friends and he smiled. Life with Anakin Skywalker around was never dull but he wouldn't change a thing.

To Be Continued.

**Author Note**

**Ok this is it, the end of A New Life. The story continues in March of War, coming soon.**

**May the Force be with you.**

**Padawan Lynne**


End file.
